


Witness

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, But he's there - Freeform, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, F/M, I'm not going to call it Stucky just yet, Mind the warnings, and Steve is persistent, because this came out of nowhere, but also if interested, don't be back sassing me cause you didn't read, enjou, okay, so it's getting a bit complicated, so this is gonna be dark, truly, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Our reader is walking back to her car one night when she witnesses a murder committed by none other than two of the most famous Avengers. Well, the Avengers aren't quite what they used to be in this universe; they are mercenaries, little better than the criminals they pursue. As a witness to this event, will the reader be found out or will she forever live in a world of fruitless paranoia.





	1. What I've Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you read and enjoy (or not) leave comments. Anyhow, here ya go.

Typical. Only hours earlier the streets had been packed and you had been forced to park in the underground a block away from Allie’s apartment. Now, those spots which ran the length of the roads and charted the interior of the upper levels were vacant. Even upon the basement tarmac, all rectangular outlines were left barren. All but yours.

You could see your small Honda in the far corner from just outside the parking lot, through the small slits which ran at ground level and gave sights on those vehicles harboured below. Twenty dollars to park for the night. _Twenty!_ You were annoyed at the reminder; the large green sign at the main floor entrance catching the streetlights. From the corner of your eye, it seemed the exorbitant price tag was winking at you.

As you entered the parking garage, its desolation became even more apparent. Its concrete walls shuttered out the sounds of the street; the buzz of the city and noise of cars on the main fares only a block away. But here, this nest of vehicle letting hidden amid the towering apartment buildings, seemed so far away. Hidden in plain sight.  Your footsteps echoed as you walked the crack sidewalks, placed along the pillared railings in islands between the white-lined parking spots to guide drivers back to their cars. Your flat boots, their soles well-worn, padded quietly but your subtle gait seemed to echo around you. It was eerie. You lifted your wrist and checked your watch. Midnight already. 

You had let Allie keep you far too late but these days, you saw her barely more than once a month. It had been nice to unwind on your rare Friday night void of obligation. Often, you were at some office, hidden behind an unfamiliar desk, typing away at someone else’s work. Temp work was as tedious as it was dispiriting. A month at most in once place, more often a week. Allie, your oldest friend in the the overworked city, was your only sense of permanence.

You brushed back the hair which had fallen loose from your sagging ponytail and rubbed your forehead. The motion drew a yawn to the surface, but it died in your throat without blooming. It was an odd sensation, choking on one’s own breath. The incompleteness of an unspent yawn burning at your eyes and nipping at your spine. You clapped your hand over your mouth as the voices came nearer.

There was something about the tone, underlined with a note of finality, which had stifled your breath. You gripped the strap of your bag closer to your shoulder and skittered behind the nearest concrete column, a hand flat upon its face to steady you as your ears tried to decipher the words clothed in panic, returned by those laced with menace.

You pulled your nose back just before you could look upon the scene unfolding at the other side of the pillar. You pressed yourself to the concrete, sensing the danger around you. It was so like you to stumble upon trouble which was not your own. To so blindly wander into another’s plight as you bemoaned the papercut sufferings of your own life. Your ears cleared of distortion and focused on the conversation; its scheduling betraying the underbelly of its purpose.

“Don’t,” A voice warned. A movement stopped as the threat hung in the air. “Do you truly think you can get us before we get you?”

Your eyes wandered, your brow creasing in confusion. _A drug deal? Robbery?_ The heat of fear crawled along your arms and up your back, settling around your neck like a hand squeezing the breath from you.

“I’d rather take you with me than die and let you have it,” The quavering voice returned, eliciting a chuckle from his adversaries. That was two sets of laughter. Two attackers. 

Your lip was trembling without your permission and you slowly bent around the pillar, keeping flush against the concrete as you peeked around it. They were closer than you thought. And you recognized them. Well, the two holding their guns aimed at the one, a suitcase held as if a shield against his chest by the latter. You drew back and bit your lip, closing your eyes as you bid yourself to keep silent.

Those two men had long ago been known as two parts of the Avengers. They were still as such but not in the same manner. Those heroes were no longer what they once were. No longer saviours, more mercenaries. The world had changed and with it, so had Stark and his team of worldly defenders. They still claimed to hold the interests of people at heart, but their means were questionable. It seemed these days, money could buy more justice than morality.  Why, if the price was high enough, Stark would deploy his agents to kill a local meth cooker. It was a truth denied by the perpetrators but known and accepted by the whole world. It was a small price to pay for the planet’s safety. _If a few innocent were casualties to keeping peace and order for many, was it really a loss?_

You had refused to believe it yourself. Still clung to that naive belief in the Avengers. These had all been rumours; a symptom of the communal cynicism of this world. No one was perfect and it must be known if they weren’t. There offences, a minuscule or dire, must be announced to the world. But here, in a small New York parking garage, these former heroes, were stood in the footsteps of a local mugger.

Your mind had been so blurred in the rush of epiphany that the haze was broken only by the piercing release of gunpowder, a bullet hushing all conversation. You swallowed, your entire body shaking as you realized what must have happened. You clung tightly to the strap of your bag and slid down the pillar, all strength leaving you as adrenaline froze in your veins. You listened to the movement on the other side of the pillar. If they found you, you were dead, but you didn’t dare draw attention by fleeing. Perhaps if you kept quiet and still, they would overlook you, as most people did. You heard the suitcase click, guessing that they were inspecting its contents, and it clasp once more as it shut.

“It’s all here. I’d guess, at least. Maybe more.” The super soldier, formerly Captain America, said with an air of victory. “Hell, if there’s extra, I think Stark might just cut us a few kilos for our troubles” 

“Shit, Steve, is a grand for the bullet alone not enough for you?” The other man, a former fugitive himself, chuckled. Bucky Barnes, who had so diligently fought for redemption, had returned to his former occupation.

“Come on,” Steve shrugged of the question. “The quicker we’re done here, the better.”

You covered your face as you listened to the rustling of whatever it was they were doing. You shoved a knuckle in your mouth and bit down on your hand, praying that you were unnoticed. You wanted to scream so bad; wanted to cry out. You tightened your jaw and squeezed your eyes shut, waiting until you heard them walking away.  Their footsteps echoed along the concrete ceiling until fading into the muffled sound of traffic beyond the garage. This city was noisy enough that the gunshot was likely unheard by any but you. It was at least ten minutes before you dared to move, slowly standing as you leaned on the pillar for support. Your heart had quickened, finally awaking from its stupor.

You edged around the column, just enough to see the dead man laying in a pool of his own blood. Your mouth fell open and your stomach lurch. You clasped your hand over your mouth just in time to hold back the tide. You spun around, panting even before you set into a run. You stumbled halfway down the stairs, the sobs rising in your chest, tears spilling as you came in sight of your small blue Honda.  You sniffled as you slid to stop at your door, your hands shaking as you pressed the button to unlock it. You climbed into the driver’s seat, untangling your bag from your body and tossing it on the floor in the passenger’s side. You gripped the steering wheel and stared ahead into the vacant parking lot. Your knuckles were paled from how hard tight your fingers clung to the rough leather.

A vision of the lifeless body strewn across the tarmac formed a shadow over your vision. It was all you could see. You couldn’t tell anyone. There was no one to tell. They were Avengers; mercenaries unhindered by the law. The police would laugh in your face and if they didn’t, you’d be the next at the end of the barrel. 

_ What was there to do but forget it? But how? How does one forget something like that?  _

You pried your fingers from around the wheel and found your key, dropped between your legs in your panic. You shoved it into the ignition and turned the engine, slowly pushing down the gas. You drove along the basement lot as if in a trance, accelerating barely more than a snail’s pace. You made for the back entrance, opposite of where you had come in. You stopped as you came up the ramp, looking out onto the street, staring through your tears across the road, basking in the yellow-hued streetlights.

_Just go home. Home. Home. Home._ It was all you could think. As if your apartment could shield you from what you had just witnessed. As if it was all just a bad dream. _Just go home._ You repeated to yourself; _far away from here._


	2. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader deals with the grief and paranoia of what she has witnessed, but she finds herself drawn into the belly of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry to all who are waiting on my other series but this one has taken hold of my muse, strangling her into submission. I have eight chapters so far, but lots of editing to do. That being said, let me know if I should wait a couple days between editing and posting or if you would like this to be daily until I run out of steam? I don't know, it's all coming quite easily at the moment but I can't promise real life won't catch up to me soon enough.  
> Anyway, enjoy chapter two and leave comments and feedback to let me know what you think so far and your thoughts on what's to come. Thank you, thank you, and have fun!

You didn’t sleep that night. You could barely remember returning to your apartment. Turning off your car, locking it, punching in your security code at the front door, climbing the six flights to your bachelor loft. You could recall your door clicking shut and the chain sliding into place. Sitting down in the only chair and staring at the blank television screen. The sun rose through the window, at first a blood orange, softening to an amber, and finally the soft yellow of the morning. 

Your alarm chimed, dampened by the leather of your bag. You leaned over the arm of your chair painfully and reached for the handle, dragging it up and over onto your lap. You dug inside and dismissed the ringing reminder. You were not scheduled for any tempwork today but you hadn’t rescheduled your alarm; as you often cursed yourself for. You were about to drop your phone back where you got it when a notification flashed across your screen.

‘Did you get home okay last night?’ Allie texted, another following quickly. ‘I didn’t hear from you.’ You were home, alive, but were you okay? You blinked, swallowing through the dryness of your mouth. You unlocked your phone and quickly replied with a fib; ‘I’m fine. I must have forgot and fallen asleep.’ She answered swiftly, ‘Good. I was worried. There was a robbery last night near my building. The guy was killed.’

_ I know _ , you thought, instead sending a singular ‘Oh,’ and shocked emoticon. You locked the phone and tossed it onto your couch, well away from you. You were stiff when you stood, a sleepless night sat in a cheap Ikea armchair was ill-advised. You stretched, trying to shake the cloud away from your head. It was as if you were seeing the world through tinted glasses.

You made your way to the bathroom, trying to pull the elastic from your ponytail which had sagged to the nape of your neck. You broke it in your efforts and hissed, throwing it against the mirror. Your eyes met those of your reflection and you blanched. Your eyes were dark with fatigues, your skin almost sallow, face puffy from tears. You looked like a different person; felt as much.

You reached over, past the shower curtain, and twisted the old four-pronged faucet which gave a whine of metal on metal. Water spattered onto the tile and you withdrew your arm, slowly undressing as you avoided another glance at yourself. Shoes, socks, blouse, pants, underwear, all in a pile in the corner. You would have to throw those out. They felt tainted.

You stepped under the steamy flow and it embraced you, melting the ice which had formed along your muscles. As your hair absorbed the water, you leaned your head back and breathed deep; as if it were the first you had drawn since the night before. As if it were your first _and_ last. You shuddered and the tears began again; melding with the drops falling from the shower head.

By the time you felt clean, if you could call it that, your head throbbed from crying. You stepped from the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. You secured it at the top of your chest and went to fetch a trash bag from the kitchen. You dropped your clothing into the plastic liner and tied it tightly, dropping it by the door. You would toss it later.

You dragged your feet to the next room where your bed awaited, the sheets and blankets still askew from your last slumber. You fell upon the mattress, hair damp, towel loose around your form, and closed your eyes. Sleep came quickly, out of physical necessity, rather than mental clarity. Your rest was tumultuous and filled with vision of blood and your own demise. It was the most exhausting sleep you had ever experienced.

* * *

The first week was filled with grieving. You went to work, did what was needed, and returned to your apartment to mull in silence. You were still overcome with the haze; so detached from all around you. You could pretend it was normal; smile, say hello, ask “how are you? Oh me, I’m good. What can I do for you?...”

The second week was when the fear set in. The nightmares had become more clear and you couldn’t help but look over your shoulder wherever you went. Even in your own apartment. _What if you had been seen? What if it had been a trap and they had seen you as you left? What if you hadn’t waited long enough? What if they found you?_

You told yourself it was merely paranoia. As it was, you weren’t important enough to be a threat. In your own life, you were little enough to be noticed by the people in the fluorescent-hued offices you were sent to. _If you had been found out, would you not have been dealt with by now?_ You just needed to get over it. _Move on. You were alive...and that man was dead._ Even if he was a criminal, a drug dealer, a murderer himself; he was dead.

It was another early morning but as of late, you were always awake before your alarm could hasten you. A bowl of yogurt, some granola on top, with a glass of orange juice, some toast and jam. Same breakfast every day. Dress in the dark, unplug your phone, pack your work bag, slip on your flats, a jacket over your arm in case it rains. Keys, stairs, car. _Fuck,_ you hadn’t checked your new assignment.

You sighed and dug your phone out of your bag, your email shone brightly from the screen in the lowlight of early morning. You pressed on the first email; that day’s date, and waited for the winding circle to load.  _ Stark Tower, front desk. Monday to Friday assignment. Special pay, $22/hr, clearance required before commencement. Report to security office upon arrival.  _

Your phone slipped from your hand but you caught it before it could slide down your leg and onto the floor. _Why hadn’t you read it before you said yes?_ Because that was your habit. You had nothing else in your life so you took whatever would pay. These last weeks, you had merely accepted anything which crossed your screen. Hell, you had worked enough jobs that you could handle it all. Dentist office, insurance company, high-brow CEO. It was all the same. This would be no different.

If you saw those men again, the ones you dreaded even thinking about, _what would you do?_ Nothing. They didn’t know you saw them; couldn’t know. You had nothing to fear. _Would you even see them?_ The odds that they would be at Stark Tower the week you were there were slim or that they would have any reason to stop by the front desk if they did. It was just another job.

You dropped your phone back in your bag and started your car. If you didn’t go now, you’d scare yourself out of it. It was all in your head. Maybe it was. Maybe you hadn’t heard that man die. Maybe you hadn’t seen Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes with their guns pointed at him. Maybe, maybe, maybe... _but you had._

You pulled up to Stark Tower; there was a parking garage below. You were stopped at the window and reported your purpose. “Return here with your credentials and we’ll give you a proper pass. For now, take this temporary one,” The man in the booth instructed, handing your a slip. You drove on ahead and found an empty space.  You killed the engine and hung your head for a moment, gathering your wits. Reaching for your bag, you forced yourself out of the car and locked it, looking around the parking garage with a gulp. It was different than the concrete maze behind Allie's building. This one was as pristine as the rest of Stark Tower; shining, metallic walls and pillars, lines formed by electronic lasers across the tarmac. _Who knew a parking lot could be so fancy?_

You found your way to the stairs which the arrows told you led to the public entrance. You held onto the rail as your feet were heavier which each step. You pushed through the metal door and found yourself at a door just inside the foyer of Stark Tower, opposite the automatic glass doors which lined the front. You looked around, the digital lettering reading ‘Security’ catching your eye.

You crossed to the desk, stopping before the glass which separated personnel from public. “Hello,” You greeted as the man turned to you, his dark uniform marked with a simple label across his left lapel denoting his department. “I’m a temp sent from Blue Binder Temp Agency.”

“I.D.” The man demanded and waited for you to produce your wallet. You slipped your driver’s license through and he typed into the computer just to his left. He held up the card and squinted. “Y/N?” He turned to you, “I need a second form of I.D. to confirm.”

You dug around and offered him your birth certificate. He inserted both your license and certificate into a slot and they were swiftly kicked back out, a copy of both appearing in a tray below. He returned your documents and typed once more into his computer. “Fingers on the desk along the outlines.”  You looked down and red dots appeared on the metal ledge before his window in the pattern of fingerprints. You placed your hands as he advised and the red dots flashed and disappeared. He pointed to a small black dot along the metal lining his window, “Look at the camera.” A flash caught you off-guard as your eyes found the small device and his printer began to work once more. 

He held up a plastic card, attaching it to a lanyard and slid it through the slot. Your picture, name, and clearance were listed on the front; the other side was only a barcode. “Scan this for entrance and at the parking garage. You’re all set.” He looked over your head and waved, “Next.” 

You stepped aside as the person behind you moved before the glass and you looked around. Where exactly were you suppose to go? You turned back and the security officer caught your eye, rolling his own before pointing across the foyer. You followed his finger and spotted the large, circular desk opposite him. _Ah, yes, that empty seat must be for you._

You crossed and found the hinged section of desk meant to swing open and allow you to get behind the mammoth. You spotted a vague red square just beside it and scanned your newly-acquired ID card before slinging it over your neck. The desk unlocked and you opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind you.   You tucked your bag beneath the desk at your feet and sat in the large rolly chair. It was by far the most comfortable that you had been allotted in your work. You booted the computer, reading through the briefing left for you in a file upon the desk. It was straightforward enough; your usual work. Greeting, handing out maps, reading from the list of frequently asked questions. A greeter more than a clerk. Well, it was easy work for good pay. You couldn’t complain.


	3. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader builds a false sense of comfort. What will happen when it all comes crashing down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets interesting. At least, I think so. Hopefully you get an idea of where the series is going and I would be delighted if you could comment on this and let me know what ya think :) I'm actually keeping up with this so far so hopefully I can keep on and all you can keep me going and most importantly, enjoy!

It was easy enough to fall into the pattern of working in Stark Tower. It was probably the best job you had taken throughout your temp work. Free parking, free lunches, and a rather cushy chair. It was Wednesday and you were already mourning the end of this position. It had been much simpler than expected to forget about your paranoia and as you hadn’t even seen Tony Stark himself, you were content that you would not meet anyone of consequence by week’s end.

You had started your day like the two previous. Wake up, eat, drive to work, grab a coffee at the kiosk just outside, scan your clearance, settle in, and wait. The occasional visitor came to ask for directions or a question, but you found most patrons of Stark Tower knew where they were going and what they were doing. In fact, you were almost done the daily crossword.

You took a sip of your coffee, well on its way to disgustingly lukewarm, and leaned back in your chair. You nearly sputtered as you spotted a familiar head of dirty blond hair. Steve Rogers, no longer the clean-shaven First Avenger, was walking through the foyer. Since he had grown out his hair and added a thick beard, he looked much more sinister than his previous golden boy image. You guessed one’s outside matched their inside.

You quickly swivelled away from him, though he wasn’t even remotely close to your desk. In your distraction, you had drawn a line through the crossword in thick black pen. _Goddamnit._ You’d have to work around it. Your hand was shaking and you let go of the pen, letting it fall with a plastic bounce. It was nothing. You were fine. You looked at your watch and hissed. Still too early for a lunch.  Maybe this was a sign that you should look like you’re doing actual work. You turned to your computer and clicked through your emails. Next week’s assignment would be in a call center. Luckily, you wouldn’t be a caller, you’d simply be the receptionist. Well, you may as well enjoy the luxury office chair while you can.

You sensed a shadow over you, not hearing the visitor as they had walked up on you. You looked up with smile which quickly froze halfway. It was the other man you had dreaded seeing. Thankfully he wasn’t looking at you. Instead, his metal hand was rested on your desk, fingers tapping upon its surface as he looked around the busy foyer. You stared at his artificial digits; how easy it would be for him reach over and crush your skull.  You swivelled around and grabbed your coffee, drowning your nerves with caffeine, though you knew in the end that would only make it worse. 

“Shit,” You heard Bucky rasp and you nearly choked. You wiped your lip with your sleeve, trying to act distracted by the papers in front of you. “Excuse me.” You could feel him leaning over the desk, “Sorry, I don’t mean to bother.”

“N-no, that’s what I’m here for,” You tried to put on your best customer service voice. “What can I h-help you with?” You cringed as your words were strangled by your rising fear.

“Have you seen a man around here? Dark blond hair, beard,” His real hand motioned to his own thick facial hair, “You might know him as Steve Rogers.”

“No,” You answered abruptly, “I haven’t seen him. Sorry.”

You turned back to your screen and re-read your next assignment. He hadn’t been rude in any way but he wasn’t supposed to be nice. He was a murderer. You felt him staring at you, just for a moment, before he turned away and sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll go find him.”  He left you, his steps deafening even through the crowd of dozens of others. You glanced over to where his hand had been; it was as if you could still hear his finger tapping, crawling forward to choke the life from you. _Fuck_ , you needed more coffee, you swore to yourself as you reached for you cold cup. You needed sleep. __

* * *

You didn’t see them again. The last two days you spent with your head down, yawning into your collar as your nights were spent restless. Something about them being so close had rattled you. Yet, Bucky hadn’t seemed to recognize you. He had been completely careless outside of looking for his accomplice. Surely, it was all in your head, but you just couldn’t believe that.

You bid farewell to the comfy Stark office chair and handed in your credentials. You left the parking garage with a sense of freedom and longed for home. Perhaps tonight you would sleep. Knowing that you wouldn’t have to return and risk another close encounter with murderers. Another week down. Time made it a little more distant, a little easier to bear.

Yet sleep was not to come. That night or the next. Tossing and turning, little spurts of slumber, but nothing lasted more than an hour. You awoke endlessly in a start, cold sweat all over you, heart racing. The dark closed in until you were forced to switch on the lamp and try to doze in its glow. That didn’t work either.

Monday arrived and you ate your breakfast without tasting it. It would be nice to work in the call center, detached from the nucleus of the city; far from Stark Tower. You paranoia receded and you focused on the task ahead. You rinsed your dishes and dressed quickly. You locked your door and raced down the stairs, hopping in your car as your anxiety got the best of you. You were always nervous the first day of a placement. Traffic was frustrating and by the time you reached the call center, you were overtired and overwrought. 

You were greeted by a manager as you emerged on the tenth floor and she showed you to your desk. It was placed in a small box with an open window through which you were to speak to potential employees arriving for their interviews and other visitors. As usual, your instructions awaited and a computer sat to your left. This one was much slower than that in Stark Tower, taking a whole twenty minutes to boot. It was all good and well as you flipped through the tabloid you found nestled in the drawer of the desk.

This job was less lively but you were afforded a Keurig drink whenever you wished and you were hidden enough to finish endless sudoku’s from the little book you stowed away in your work bag. Time passed like sand in a glass and when the end of the day came, you felt as if you had been there a week. The next day similarly bent the rules of time and by Wednesday, you were ready to be done with this placement.  There was not enough to keep you busy. At times, you caught yourself staring through the window of your little booth, thinking about the puddle of blood, the body laying in it, the two figures with guns cocked and ready. This time, you caught the tear as it rolled down your nose. You hadn’t even known you had been crying.

You rushed to the washroom and locked yourself in, rinsing your face over the sink. Cold water would keep your eyes from getting puffy. You gripped the side of the sink and looked into the mirror. One moment, you would forget and be fine and then the next, it was as if it just happened. You wish you could talk to someone; anyone, but that would only ensure your own death. You couldn’t even tell Allie; you couldn’t put her in danger and you knew she wouldn’t believe you. She was your closest friend but she wasn’t the type to understand.

You glanced at your watch. Fifteen minutes left. Fifteen long minutes. You returned to your desk and focused on your breathing. Counted the minutes. When at last you were free, you packed up your bag and left without another look back. You needed something to help you sleep.

You pulled in at a liquor store a block before your apartment. Whiskey always made you sleepy. You would call the temp service tonight and tell them to find someone else for Thursday. You were going to drink until your eyes shut. You slipped the bottle wrapped in a paper bag inside your bigger leather one and started your car back up. It hesitated but it eventually kicked into gear.

As you climbed your apartment stairs, you clung to the railing. Your body was exhausted, but your mind refused to let it rest. You unlocked your door, kicking off your shoes in the dark as you passed into the main room; an open concept room which adjoined living room, dining room, and kitchen. An island separated the last from the other and you set down your bag on the counter. You flicked on the switch and turned to the fridge, searching for something to water down the alcohol.

“Trying to drink away the memory?” You stood upright as the voice stabbed into you. That you recognized it was even more frightening than the fact that there was someone else in your apartment. Your lip began to tremble but you quickly stopped it, letting the fridge door close as you turned back to peer into the living room where the lone figure sat. _ How long had he been waiting for you? _

You couldn’t find your voice for all the questions racing through your mind and the fear which had formed a lump at the back of your throat. You merely stared in fright as Bucky Barnes sat in your armchair, legs spread confidently, a gun leaned upon the arm and aimed it at you. Your eyes focused on the barrel, waiting for it to spark.

“Go on. Pour one for both of us.” He instructed, the gun twitched as he gestured to the bottle neck sticking out of your bag. 

You inhaled deeply, slowly reaching for the bottle. You took it out and removed the paper bag, setting it down with a clank on the countertop. Silence surrounded you, thick and dangerous. You turned and opened the cupboard, pulling forth two small glasses. At this point, it was better to drink it straight.   You turned back and placed the glasses beside the bottle, shakily uncorking it and pouring a portion of whiskey in each. You cursed yourself for your transparent nerves. You replaced the lid and set the bottle back, daring to look up at Bucky. 

“Well,” He nodded towards the glass.  You lifted both of them and carefully rounded the counter, nearing him as you held one out. He took it with his free hand and sniffed at it. “Strong,” He commented, “Come on, sit.” 

He stared at you as you hesitated. You pulled out a stool from the island and sat across from him. He raised his glass as if to toast you and he drank, letting out a hiss as he retired his glass on the table beside him. Your hand was shaking as you raised your own glass, draining it slowly as you let it burn your throat, tears rising to your eyes.

He leaned on the arm which held the gun and reached into his pocket, pulling forth a cell phone and fiddled with the screen. He offered it to you, waiting for you to set aside your glass and step down off the stool to take it. You climbed back up on the stool and hit the triangle which initiated the clip. “Let’s not start by pretending we don’t know why I’m here,” He said as you watched the black and white footage. 

The camera angle clearly showed the scene you had witnessed between him, Steve, and the dealer they had murdered. After the gunshot went off, the camera switched and showed you, only minutes later, fleeing from behind the pillar. You cringed and dropped the phone.

“If I were not so diligent in reviewing the footage, I would never have known. Of course, no one else has seen this; its mysteriously been corrupted and all that,” He smirked, “Please, try to keep breathing. I’m not finished with you yet.”  You let out the breath you had been subconsciously holding. Your face must have been changing colour. “Your license plate was easy enough to track but I never expected you to stumble right into Stark Tower. That was a pleasant surprise. Admittedly, I should have killed you then. Right after work on the way to your car. Almost a poetic end. Ironic, if anything.”

“So, you _are_ going to kill me?” You forced out, “Because I’d rather you just got it over with. I’ve suffered long enough.” He smiled as you spoke, as if amused that you had a voice.

“I weighed the option. Admittedly, it was my first thought, but if I’d settled on that, you’d not have made it past your kitchen.” You stared at him; somehow even more frightened as he confessed that he did not intend to kill you. Yet. “Come here,” He gestured the gun before him, “Just here. In front of me.”  You slowly slipped from the stool, nearing him, ready for him to shoot you at any moment. You couldn’t be sure he wasn’t playing for you. “Right there.” He stopped you from coming closer, “Turn around. Let me have a look.” 

You felt flames licking at you flesh, your eyes nearly popping out as you stared back at him. You willed yourself to obey, the movement jagged and difficult. “Mmm.” The sound was that of appraisal. As you came back to face him, he smirked again. “I live a life of practicality. Utilitarian, if you would. Everything, and everyone, has their use. If they do not, then why keep them around?” You stepped back, unsettled by the spark in his eye. “You see, I realized over these last weeks, that you may just be useful. That being the reason you're still alive.”

You were in disbelief. You understood his meaning, but you didn’t. Surely, he couldn’t be serious. He was a murderer, sure, but something about his inference was so outlandish. It was disgusting; vile; a fate almost as bad as death. _Almost._ Because deep down you knew you were so afraid of him firing that gun that you would accept it. Whatever it was he was saying. Whatever it was you were trying to deny.

“Do you understand me, Y/N?” He asked. Your name on his lips terrified you.

“I--I think,” You rasped. You were out of breath as if he had struck you in the chest.

“And you don’t want to die, right? So I would guess that you won’t resist me? Or try anything?” You were certain you were going to faint. You stumbled back and braced the stool for support. You nodded, unable to make your tongue work.

“Alright,” He rose and holstered his gun. He neared and bent to retrieve the phone you had dropped on the floor. He inspected it and slipped it into his pocket. “Unfortunately, I do have other plans tonight, but I expect that you will be ready for my next visit. You will have come to accept this arrangement.” He reached inside his jacket and took out an envelope, “You will keep your mouth shut and do as I say.” He held out the envelope but you only stared. He reached down and took your hand, pressing the thick packet into it. “You will not try anything stupid, because I will know and you may not be so useful to me anymore.”  He released your hand and grinned, reaching out to brush a stray lock from your face. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” He promised before backing away. You watched him as he disappeared down the hallway and the door open and closed in his stead.

You looked to the envelope in your hand and turned back to the counter. You opened the flap cautiously and took out the stack of photos within. You spread out each along the counter; each one was a frame of you; going to work, grocery shopping, getting coffee...a rare moment of sleep in your bed. The last made your heart seize.  You stepped away, gripping your head as you walked in circles. You were shaking and you wanted to scream. You neared the counter and swept the photos onto the floor with a yell. You took the whiskey and poured another glass for yourself. You lifted the glass to the light, examining the brown liquid as it refracted within. You inhaled and braced yourself for the fiery alcohol; the third and fourth glasses following much easier.


	4. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader awaits, or rather dreads, Bucky's next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the next chapter. Next one will be more intense so please bear with me. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and please, comment your thoughts and any feedback you have. Love you all! <3

If it hadn’t been for the alcohol, you wouldn’t have slept. When you awoke, it took a moment for your mind to clear and the memory to return to you. Coming home, Bucky, his threats, his promises...

Bucky’s visit had unwound you. Even if you had been paranoid, you had convinced yourself deep down that no one would ever know. That you would get past this and forget about everything. That he had so easily watched you and come into your apartment was more startling than anything you could have imagined.

Amidst your spiral, laced with whiskey, you had forgotten to call in. When your alarm woke you, you had no choice but to rise and brave a hungover day at work. You didn’t have yogurt that morning, only toast with butter. A shot of espresso from the Keurig before you sat down at work and you’d survive. You arrived at the call center just in time, though no one seemed to notice anyway.

Sinking into the brim of your coffee cup, you tried not to think of the night before. _Would he return that night? If he did, would he change his mind? Would he just kill you instead? Maybe that was preferable. Was it truly worth it to degrade yourself to save your own life? And what if he found you too boring?_ It would be for nothing and you would have drawn out your own suffering for the same end.

You were going to puke. You pushed your chair back and clamoured through the doorway, bursting into the washroom right before your stomach flipped. You swung the door closed with one arm as you bent over the toilet, emptying your insides until there was nothing left. You closed the lid and flushed, sitting back on the tiled floor despite the filth there. _How had this all happened? Why had it happened to you?_

You climbed to your knees, shuffling to the sink and rinsing your mouth out, spitting the water down the drain. You pushed yourself up with the porcelain and tidied your reflection. _What if he was in your apartment right now? What if he was watching you? Did he know where you were working today? Could he had put cameras in this very room? In your office?_ You made yourself leave the washroom before you lost all nerve.

You went to the breakroom and brewed a tea in the Keurig, closing your eyes against the harsh flourescent light. You sat at the desk and drank your tea; not a single person came to your desk. Lately, it felt as if you lived in your own world. As if, even when someone was right in front of you, that you weren’t truly there with them.

Time moved faster that day, but not much. You grabbed your bag and parted without pause. You sat in your car a while before starting it. You wanted to enjoy these little moments you had with yourself. Here in your shitty old Honda, you felt safe. _What if you just started driving and didn’t stop? Could Bucky find you then?_ He had said he was watching you and had proven as much. can

You turned the engine and set off on your usual route. Peering up at your building, your stomach dropped. It was raining when you pulled up and you were quickly soaked in the downpour. You dragged yourself up the stairs, taking several breaks. Were you shivering because of the rain or were you quaking in fear? f

At last you reached your floor, testing the handle before you shoved your key in. It had been locked yesterday when you entered, too. Nothing could stop him. You sighed and unlocked the door, flicking the light switch as soon as you entered. You were reluctant to go further down the hallway but you had nowhere else to hide. You crept forward and peeked into the living room, relieved to find it empty.

You carried on and inspected further. Empty whiskey glass beside the sink, another where Bucky had left it. The plate from your morning toast still unwashed beside your cup. All was as it should be. Except for that glass. You were almost afraid to move it, yet it only reminded you of him.

 _I’ll be seeing you soon_.

You set your bag beside the counter and headed for your bedroom. You were calm enough to assume he wouldn’t be there that night. As you entered your room, however, you spotted a box atop your mattress. Sleek black cardboard; a red bow holding it closed. You stared at it as you changed into your pajamas; plush blue bottoms with a loose tee. You paced at the foot of your bed before you found the strength to touch it. You pulled the box towards you, loosing the bow with a tug. You took a breath as you lifted the lid, red tissue paper hiding its contents further. You folded back the paper and quickly rescinded your hand as if you had been bitten.

It wasn’t much fabric but it was enough to revolt you. It only took a glance to know it was lingerie. You blinked and shook your head. You brushed back the tissue paper once more and slowly lifted the negligee by its straps. It wasn’t much of anything. A rosy one-piece which had no ass and the cups of its breast were entirely transparent. You let it fall back to the box as you noticed a black card in the middle. You opened it with two fingers; “Tomorrow”. _Well, at least it wouldn’t be a complete surprise_.

You pulled your arm back, messily replacing the lid and shoving the box on your dresser. _Don’t think about it. Not until tomorrow. Just enjoy your time before...then._  

* * *

 

Friday night. It felt like the last of your life. What awaited you felt like a death sentence. _Would he be there, in your apartment? God, did it matter?_ That day was too speedy for you; the hours slaking off the clock like the rain washing over the New York skyline. The weather that day seemed to reflect your mood; dour. You bid farewell to the office, glad to be done with placement, but dreading what would come after.

When the elevator dinged to release you, your heart pattered along with the downpour just outside the front doors. You pulled up the hood of your jacket and left behind the call center, searching out your blue Honda amidst the rain-blurred dots of vehicles that lined the street. You let your bag fall onto the passenger seat as you hurriedly shielded yourself inside your car, pulling closed the door with a gasp. You pushed back your hood and looked around at the traffic passing by. It would keep you a little longer. Just a few minutes, but better than nothing. d

You waited for your window and joined the queue of rush hour drivers; your patience fueled by your reluctance. When you reached the corner of your street, you turned in the opposite direction and drove towards the other side of the city.  _What were you doing? You couldn’t run. He’d find you, wouldn’t he?_ He’d know.This was hopeless and yet you couldn’t make yourself turn around. You need a little longer. Just another night. You couldn’t do this.

You pulled into the parking lot, vacant but for a few errant car parts and pieces of rubbish. Abandoned and forgotten beside an old printer's. Weeds grew through the cracks of the tarmac, drowned in the pools of rainwater. You shut off your engine and leaned your head back, closing your eyes. Just a few minutes and you would go home. Face the music. But it wasn’t just a few minutes. It was an hour.

Headlights passed you, flashing through your eyelids as you listened to the unknowing passerbys. _If you fled, how hard would Bucky look for you? Were you really that important?_ Well, he had waited three weeks to reveal his plotting and you suspected he rarely expended such energy without a degree of commitment.

A knock came at the window, nearly hard enough to shatter it. Your eyes shot open and you looked over the fist clenched and leaned against the car door. The metal fingers were a giveaway. You shook your head. It couldn’t be. “Open up, Y/N.” Bucky called to you, “Before I rip the door off.”

You reached over, trembling, and pressed the unlock button, the doors clicking loudly. Bucky pulled open the door and climbed in, tossing your bag in the back as his weight shifting the car. He dropped his hood from his face and glared at you, his jaw gritting as he sighed deeply. His metal hand wrapped around yours; a grip meant to be a warning. “What are you doing?” He hissed, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

You stared at his hand but he did not release you. You looked up, fear twisting your features as you sputtered, fighting to find any response. _What could you say? You didn’t even know what you were thinking._

“Alright, let’s go over the rules now.” He declared, his hand squeezing tighter. He could easily break your fingers, mangle every bone without effort. “First, when I ask you something, I expect a response. Understood?”

“Y-yes,” You forced out, shuddering. His grip lessened slightly.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it, without question,” He spoke through his teeth angrily. “Got it?” You nodded frantically. He continued, “No funny business. No running, no lying to me, because I will know. I know every move you make.” He slowly released your hand, stretching his vibranium fingers as if to boast their strength. “Your disobedience will have consequences, but I am not without mercy. Today is difficult, I understand. I can forgive the first mistake, it is a given, but no more than that.” He licked his lips, brushing back his hair. “So, we can make this night easy or hard. Your call. No more fuck ups.”

He stared at you, his eyes turning dangerous before you recalled that he expected an actual answer. You cleared your throat and squeaked out what was left of your voice. “Okay. I’ll listen.”

“Good. Start the car. We’re going to your place,” He said, “Remember, you are to do as I say. Without argument.”

  1. “Yes, yes, I know,” You nodded as you turned the ignition. There was nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do but listen. Do as he said and you would live. Your surrender was a small price to pay for your life, right?




	5. Grin and Bear It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader can no longer run and must pay the price for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if you continued on in this series so far, I trust that you've read the warnings but as this is an intense chapter, please do mind them before proceeding. I don't wan't anyone to have the wrong idea about this fic and I don't want anyone reading if it's going to upset them, which is why I have included warnings and tags. Otherwise, thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this series. Please leave a comments and let me know your thoughts.   
> Until next time, love ya. <3

When you pulled up to your building, you nearly slammed on your brakes. Somehow, you were still tempted to run. _Stop the car, unbuckle your belt, and run!_ You repulsed the urged and pulled into your spot, removing your keys from the ignition. You glanced over at Bucky as he watched you and you pointed to the back. “I gotta get my bag.” He nodded and you twisted through the middle of the seats to retrieve your leather purse. 

As you did, you were startled by a smack on your ass, bumping your head as you reeled back. When you looked to him, he was already halfway out of the car. He was taunting you. You got out and locked the car, leading him towards the door. You punched in the code and he followed you inside, motioning you up the stairs ahead of him. You realized, as the weight of his gaze lingered, that it allowed him to watch your ascent. He was like a carnivore observing its prey.

Six flights to your loft; key in the door; handle turned; the hallway lighting up as you flipped the switch. The door shut behind you, reminding you of your guest though you couldn’t really forget his presence. You kicked off your boots as he did the same, his jacket hung beside yours. It was as if you had invited him; as if this were a normal visit. It was anything but.

“Well,” He tilted his head, “I know you got my present.” You visibly winced at his reminder. “Go on and change and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” A smirk played at the corners of his lips and he slid the phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen, “Three minutes.”

“Okay,” It was little more than a whisper.You turned and walked numbly to the bedroom. You found the box on top of your dresser and carried it under your arm into the bathroom. Bucky watched until the washroom door closed between you. You undressed but the task seemed almost impossible as you were suddenly shaking. When you were entirely naked, you could barely stand. Pulling out the lingerie, you struggled to untangle it. Where did this strap go? _Jesus Christ, that was the thong. Oh, fuck, don’t fall on your face now._

Finally dressed, your eye met its counterpart in the mirror. You could see just the top of your chest above the frame and you cringed. Nothing was concealed in this. If anything, it accentuated everything. You looked down. The rose-coloured lace tight to your flesh, the deep vee of the crotch offering little coverage and the underwires nearly useless as the thin lace of the cups were of minimal support.

“Twenty seconds,” Bucky called from outside the door. Your heart hammered in your chest and you kicked your clothes into a single pile. You were sure he didn’t care too much about your sloppiness.

You neared the door, your hand pausing on the knob as you urged yourself to continue. You had to do this. _Don’t think, just do._ Tonight meant tomorrow. You would live if you didn’t think. Breath and carry on. You turned the handle and marched out into the hallway, shoving your fear down until it was a tight knot deep your stomach.  You entered the bedroom, resisting the urge to cover yourself. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. He had made himself comfortable. He wore no more than his briefs, his clothing neatly folded atop the seat of your chair. Just like the mercenary he was. _Quick and concise. Get the job done and get out._

“I poured you a whiskey.” He gestured to the glass on your dresser. “Figured it would calm you down. I’m surprised actually that you didn’t finish the bottle.”

You looked to the drink and stared dumbly from the doorway. He cleared his throat pointedly. “Thanks.” You said stiffly, crossing to the dresser to grab the glass. _It wasn’t a bad idea._ Standing at the dresser, you had your back to him and you felt a tickle along your bare bottom. His fingertips brushed along your rear and you felt him rise and step nearer. You gulped back the whiskey and slammed the glass down.

“Good girl,” His hands were on your shoulders, massaging though they only set more tension in you. “Go on and turn around so I can have a good look.”  You were certain he had already looked you up and down when you entered but you thought back to his warning. You stiffly turned around and your eyes fluttered dangerously as they met his. You were suddenly lightheaded. His gaze didn’t linger on your face, devouring your body as his tongue slid across his lips.  “That’s a nice colour on you,” He rasped, reaching out to run his finger down the strap. 

He traced the line of your breast, cupping both between his hands as he pushed them together. His hands moved lower, along the curve of your waist and hips. You noticed the twitch in his briefs and quickly looked away.  His hand slid down and rested on your sex, two fingers rubbing through the fabricas he tried to coax your body. You were ashamed when you responded, when the heat became a tingle, and you felt the familiar spark. _No._ He smirked as if he could sense the battle starting within you. He rescinded his hand and stepped back.

“You can remove my underwear,” He ordered. You swallowed and got closer, reaching to the thick elastic of his briefs. You hooked your thumbs under it, carefully tugging down, pulling it out to accommodate his erection. You almost released the elastic and snapped him with it when you saw his cock. You held on and continued to pull the fabric downward.  You let them fall down his legs and he sat back on the end of the bed, kicking them away from his feet. He motioned you closer with two fingers and you obeyed. His hands explored your body again, nudging you nearer as he guided you by your hips. As your legs met his, you were forced up onto his lap, straddling him as he spread his hands over your ass.

One hand strayed to the strap of your lingerie and he slid it down your shoulder, baring a single breast. He took your nipple in his mouth and began to toy with it, the sensation blooming across your chest and plucking at your core. You closed your eyes in shame. As much as you hated it, your body could not resist instinct.  Finally, Bucky detached from your breast and smacked your ass. “Turn around.” You stood and did as he bid. He unhooked the back of your lingerie and tugged at it. You helped guide it over your curves, letting it fall to your feet and swiftly batted it away from you. His hands were on your ass again, kneading it as he groaned. 

He gripped your waist and drew you back. When the back of your legs met your knees, you were forced to part them further, spread across Bucky’s lap. You felt his member poking you as your feet parted from the floor, your weight supported by his form as he sat beneath you. His hand wandered down your pelvis, nestling upon your sex as he rubbed your clit.   You were wet already. You could feel it and so could he. He drew circles over your clit, over and over until the muscles of your thighs tightened and you bit your lip to restrain your moans. He could feel your involuntary pleasure but you didn’t want him to hear it. You wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Your orgasm caught you by surprise, you muffled the unwanted gasp with your hand.

You felt him feeling around below you, rubbing the head of his cock around your opening. You wriggled as if to remove yourself but he held you in place, pressing his member against you, poking it just inside of you. When he spoke again, his voice was dusky; ravenous; thick with lust which could not be refused. “Now, now,” He warned, his metal hand pulling the tie from your hair. He wrapped your locks around his palm and wrenched your head back. “You’ve been so good. Don’t spoil it.”

“Please,” You begged, “Please, you can't do this.”

He ignored your plea and pushed you down, impaling you slowly. You whimpered and he groaned as if excited by the pathetic noise. He was thick, or maybe it had been too long. But with each inch, you were sure there couldn’t be more, but there was. When he had his full length inside of you, your palms were pressed on his thighs, trying to part from him. He held you down, moving his hips as if trying to loosen you.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He pulled your hair hard, bending your neck further and forcing your back to arch. His hand was on your hip and he guided you upward along his shaft, your legs your only support as they draped over his. “You feel like you need a good fucking.”  You grunted again, trying to hide the sudden sensation which washed over you as his cock moved within you. When he thrust within you again, you had to hold your breath. “Work with me,” He said but his tone was in itself a threat. You used your upper legs to match his rhythm, working against him as he set his rhythm. He was slow at first, teasing even. You realized as your breath hitched that it was deliberate. He was using your body against you.

When his pace quickened, just a little, you held back the moans which were fighting to break forth. He let go of your hair and you hung your head forward, your neck sore from the angle. He moved his hands to your ass, guiding your motion as you gripped your knees. Faster, faster, faster. He was groaning as his thrusts came closer together and you felt your nerves coiling, tighter and tighter, until they snapped and the second orgasm took you. 

You pressed your lips together as you spasmed, pathetic squeaks escaping despite your fight. “Yeah, that’s it. Cum for me.” You were shaking your head as Bucky’s hand found your clit and rubbed, drawing another orgasm within seconds of the last and you held your breath, your head aching as you kept yourself from crying out. But the shuddering of your body betrayed you.

Bucky wrapped his arm around your torso, lifting you as he stood. Your legs fell straight, though his cock remained within you. He turned and lowered you onto the mattress. He removed his arm from around you, straddling you as he thrust harder, holding you down as he fucked you. You were no longer human; you were a toy for him. His hand on the back of your head, forcing your face into the duvet.  You bounced as he pushed you into the mattress, thankful that the cushion muted your moans. You did not move, you just waited for it to end. You dreaded another orgasm, though you felt the familiar blooming in your loins. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bucky breathed, pulling himself from you suddenly. Warmth spurted across your back and you brought your hands up to further bury your face as you tried to sink into the bed. He smacked your ass one last time, his footsteps fading into the bathroom, leaving you to lay with his cum on your back.  You did not move. You were mortified. Ashamed. Disgusted with yourself. Your body had delighted in the mental torture of what had just been done to you. You were nauseous. You felt paralyzed. You heard Bucky return and the bed shifted as he sat beside you.

“Go clean yourself up,” He said, pulling your hands away from your face, “Now. We’re not done just yet.”


	6. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds it hard to adjust after her first night with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slower chapter but the next one will see the return of our villain. Until then, comments are always loved! Thank you all <3

You weren’t sure of the time when Bucky left you. You didn’t move as his weight left the bed for the last time. Didn’t look to see the time. You couldn’t even recall what he had said when he left. _Had he said anything?_ You were too shattered to listen. You just lay on the bed, sprawled in the position he had last broken you in, breathing but nothing more. You lingered on the other option.  Maybe death was better than this. Feeling so violated, languishing in your debasement. You couldn’t see that the void beyond could offer any such self-loathing. _If you told him you had changed your mind, would he kill you now?_ After the hours he had spent relishing in your torment, you knew it was too late for that. He would use you until you outlived your usefulness. He had said as much upon your first real meeting.

Slowly, you moved one leg, then the other, and crawled across the bed and onto the floor. Your knees shook as you stood but you kept yourself upright. Your ass was sore, thighs too, your core thrumming from the abuse. You stared at the blankets, tangled across the mattress, your stomach recoiled. You turned and stumbled, reaching out desperately for balance as you lumbered into the washroom. Your guts spilled into the sink, mostly bile.  You turned on the faucet and washed it away. You let yourself slump to the tile, leaning against the side of clawfoot tub. Your breath picked up but you couldn’t cry. Not anymore. It was a peculiar sensation. You felt numb yet agonized. It was a pain you couldn’t quite grasp. You hung your head and sat until the frosted glass lightened, signalling that day was close.

You sat in the shower, scrubbing at your skin, slowly at first but then your need to cleanse yourself grew frantic. You emerged with raw flesh and dressed in a pair off baggy sweatpants and an aged sweater with holes in the cuffs. You dumped the clothing from your hamper and ripped the sheets and blankets from atop your bed, shoving them deep within the tall basket.  You sat on the machine in the common laundry room as it shook with swirl of your bed clothing. Your fingers bent over the edge of the white metal, the subtle tumbling almost calming. You changed the load over and repeated your vigil. 

You tossed the bedding down the garbage chute when they were done. 

The sun was fully risen when you returned to your apartment, refusing to enter the bedroom and acknowledge your barren mattress.  Your phone vibrated, drawing your attention as you carefully set up a pot of coffee to brew. You waited to fill your mug before you dug the phone from your purse, the screen lighting up as another message arrived. ‘You up for a sleepover?’ Allie followed the invitation with a winky emoji. You didn’t know how to answer. You definitely didn’t want to sleep in your own bed but you were afraid that Bucky would return that night and think you fled.

Your phone shook again, this time an unknown number. You opened the window and read, the fear creeping up your neck like spider legs. ‘In case you think of trying to run again’. It was easy to guess who had sent the text, easier with the photos that followed. Images more chilling than the scene in the parking garage. Pictures of your mother in front of her house, watering her flowers, accompanied by a wall of text including her name, birth date, social security number...everything about her.

‘Sorry, I can’t,’ You replied to Allie. You were pitiful. Too afraid to have a life so that you can sit and await your bane. A call came through, unknown number. You pressed answer as your heart raced. “Y/N,” Bucky’s voice greeted but you couldn’t speak. “Come on, what did I say about answering me.”

“What do you want?” You rasped, walking over to your window, looking out along the skyline. _Could he see you then?_

“You can go to the sleepover. I won’t be over tonight.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“W-what?” You sputtered, trying to search him out. “You can see my texts?”

“I see everything. I told you. Now, go ahead and have some fun. You deserve it after last night.” You were sickened by his tone. You reached up and drew the curtains shut. “I’m out of town right now but I’ll be back on Tuesday. This time I expect you to be on time.”

“I have to work,” You lied.

“Not that late. 10-6. Not a bad shift. Enough time after to have some fun.” Your hand was trembling uncontrollably. “I expect you’ll be home before seven.”

“Y-yes,” You stuttered, your throat constricting.

“Well, I should let you go. I’m a bit tied up at the moment,” He was signing off as if this was a perfectly casual conversation. “Oh, and one thing before I go, Y/N. Don’t try to lie to me again. When I return, you will be punished for breaking the rules. No passes this time. Understood?”

You choked, “Yes,” You whispered into the speaker, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” He was smirking, you could hear it. “Have fun at your sleepover.” The line went dead and you pulled your phone away from your ear. You scrolled through your contacts, returning to your conversation with Allie. ‘Actually, a sleepover sounds great.’

* * *

You crossed your arms as you waited for Allie to answer her damn buzzer. The speaker crackled and you heard her rustling in the background. “Y/N?” This always happened. She was always in the middle of something else when you turned up. You would have laughed if your body would have allowed it.

“Yeah, it’s me,” You called back, “Come on. Let me in. I’m soaked.” It had rained again but you hadn’t really noticed until you entered the lobby. The door rang and you pulled on it as it unlocked. You stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to descend. You were jealous of Allie’s building; it was new enough that its amenities worked. At your building, you couldn’t trust the elevator. The old cage door and the several residents who reported hours spent waiting to be freed from its grips by maintenance. With your luck, you didn’t tempt fate.

It was a smooth ride up and you waited once more before Allie’s door. She slid free the chain free and let you in. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and her face green with an herbal smelling mask. “Just in time,” She chimed as she welcomed you in. “Shit, Y/N, you look fucking ragged. Good thing I have an extra mask.”

_I don’t think a mask will do the trick,_ you thought as your eyebrows twitched. “Ha, yeah,” You laughed halfheartedly, “I brought wine.”

“You look like you need it,” She smiled but her eyes caught yours and she stopped. Usually she was hard to shut up. She’d keep going enough for the both of you so you never needed to worry about lively conversation. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head, trying to free yourself from the chains which only grew tighter around your limbs. “Fine,” You lied, forcing a bigger smile. She hesitated but backed off, allowing you the fib. She was always understanding. Whatever you needed, she would give. If that meant space, she’d give you a mile, but when the time came she was right by your side.

“Let me uncork that wine,” She took the  large bottle from you, weighing it as the golden nectar swished against the glass, “Wow, you went all out.”

“Last time you drank it all,” You kidded. Still the smile was not real. You were relieved to be away from your apartment, to have Allie nearby, but you just couldn’t feel...normal. You hung your jacket and slipped out of your boots, following her down the hallway. Her apartment always amused you as it looked like Barbie herself could live here.  Allie was a great host. She filled the largest wine glasses and set them on the low coffee table. 

“Go rinse your face and I’ll put the mask on.” You did as she said, splashing your face and returning to her, closing your eyes as she smoothed the thick mask over your skin. “Ha, let me get my phone.” She stood as she finished, washing her hand in the kitchen sink and retrieving her phone as she sat back down. “I’m going to send this to everyone. You look so funny.”

“You’re one to talk,” You rolled your eyes. Her own mask was dried and starting to flake. She looked like a swamp monster. 

“Shit, I gotta get this off!” She jumped up again and raced to the bathroom. When she came back she was giggling and touching her rosy cheeks, the rest of her face just as red.

“How long is this suppose to be on?” You asked anxiously.

“Ten minutes. But I may have left mine on a little longer,” She grinned, baring her teeth awkwardly.

“Right, I’m just going to take mine off now.” You passed her and swiftly cleaned your face as you felt tingling along your forehead. You were thankfully soft and without shine, your skin much brighter than before. 

“So,” Allie handed you your wine as you say, “What are we going to watch tonight? Or do you wanna play a game? I got the new Mario.”

“Hmm? So many options,” You leaned back, sipping deep from your wine. “You choose. I’ll do whatever.” Whatever could distract you from the impending doom which stood over you so constantly. You drank again from you wine, setting down the glass with only a mouthful left.

“Take it easy, Y/N,” Allie looked up as she switched on her console, “We have all night and only one bottle.”

“Won’t be that long a night if I drink enough,” You muffled a belch into your palm and she laughed.

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it,” She sat beside you on the couch and handed you a controller, “But I think you’ll need your wits for this game. I might just kick your ass.”


	7. Just a Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky arrives for his second visit and the reader faces punishment for trying to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't attach warnings just because they look pretty. Do remember this is Dark!Bucky and pretty much dark everyone as we go. I appreciate everyone who's following this because I sure as hell don't know where it came from but it's quite the ride so far. Please leave comments/feedback :) I'm a few chapters ahead in writing and it will help me with editing what's to come and figure out my outline as it stands incomplete. Thank you again and hopefully, you enjoy :)

You were granted the sleep you had been denied in your own apartment. The wine and the night spent with someone you trusted let your body relax. You woke with a slight ache in your head. As if a pebble was bouncing around inside your skull with every move. Allie cooked you eggs and poured you a large glass of orange juice. It helped the roiling in your stomach.  You stayed until three o’clock. Reluctant to return to your apartment. But you had to say goodbye and head out before everything was closed. You stopped by the grocery store and grabbed the few staples you needed for the week, stopping by another shop to grab a new set of sheets and a new comforter. You would have to learn to sleep in your shame.

When you returned home, you washed your new sheets, this time playing some arcade game on your phone as you waited. Reality wasn’t easier now but you had come to accept that you had only those moments by yourself to enjoy. You should cherish what time you had free of Bucky’s grasp; or at least, those which felt free. He was still tracking you, watching you, taking account of your every move.

You made the bed but slept on the couch. Tried to at least. The same restlessness had returned. One day left. Time seemed so trivial when you had so little of it. Your alarm rang and you sat up, taking a moment in the dark to ready yourself for the day. A new week, a new office, a new routine. You would have to condition yourself to this new life. Let go of the old one.

The office was small but busy. The employees friendly and talkative. You were thankful as it helped distract you, but it also made the time pass quicker. The day was over before you knew it and you were once more sat behind your steering wheel in a trance. Twenty-four hours. He would return within the day. He would be waiting for you the very next night. Waiting, waiting, always waiting. For you. Always watching.

The six flights were harder to climb. The silent static of your apartment greeted you coldly. You laid in the tub for an hour, contemplating at how easy it would be to sink under the water and never rise. You were too much of a coward. You had proven that when you had foregone the barrel of Bucky’s gun. You had agreed to this, albeit under coercion, but you had. You needed to accept it. _Get over it._

It was only a few hours. Hours of him touching you, inside of you. Playing with that part of you that was most vulnerable. And he had done it so well. You were filled with revulsion at the thought of how the ecstasy had filled you. Even as that voice inside told you it was wrong, it had nearly become drowned out by the rush of pleasure which had taken you. This wasn’t something you should relish in; merely something you must do.

You climbed out of the tub and dried off, loose shorts and a tee for pajamas. You flipped on the television and lay on the couch, half-dozing as the television babbled across from you. Your night was spent in the haze of the LED screen, falling in and out of sleep. Your alarm whistled its usual tune and you woke slowly, for once, wanting to stay and try to sleep some more.  You were groggy as you dressed, an extra cup of coffee before you left. You drove through your yawns, finding the same desk you had been shown the day before in already bustling office. You sat, waking as you settled into work. You functioned as a machine would, as if pre-programmed to follow the daily pattern. It was only when you looked at your watch and found only one hour left to you that it came flooding back. _It was Tuesday._

The foreboding did not relent. The last hour was spent trying to think of anything else. Trying to write only to find scribbles instead of letters. Trying to escape somehow. Six o’clock came around and you reluctantly packed up your bag. The smiling goodbyes only added to your inner despair. These people, they didn’t know, couldn't know. How lucky that they would never be caught in any trap so horrible.

This time, you resisted the urge to drive in the other direction. Granted, it took you five minutes to turn the corner to your building and twice as long to force yourself from your car. You slung the strap of your bag and closed the car door, turning so quickly that yo collided with the figure waiting behind you. Bucky’s hands gripped your arms, helping you gain your balance as he looked down at you. You squeezed the strap of your bag nervously.

“I was starting to think you were never going to find the nerve,” He grinned.

“It’s not seven yet,” You declared as you double-checked your watch. “I have time.”

He tilted his head at the remark which you immediately regretted. He was amused. “Oh, have we found our spine?”

You snarled despite the fear bubbling in your stomach. He chuckled and let one hand fall from your arm, pulling you by the other. You followed. He was too strong to resist. His metal hand was latched onto you like a snake, drawing you into his coil. “Go on,” He shoved you ahead of him, “Lead the way.”

You punched in the entry code and passed through the painted door to the stairwell. You climbed, one hand on the banister and the other on your bag. Bucky was right behind you. His gaze was hot on your back. When you reached your loft, you pulled out your key and shoved it in the slot. Bucky pressed himself against you as you turned it, his erection already obvious through his jeans. You pushed inside and quickly scurried away from him. You removed your shoes and jacket, leaving your bag on the mat. Bucky removed his own boots, his coat beside yours. He caught you before you could flee further down the hallway.

“I didn’t forget,” He said, pulling you against him.

“What?” You breathed, trying not to choke on the air.

“That you lied to me.” You  _ had _ forgotten, but only because you had been so distracted by the shadow of his visit. It had all become blurred. “Are you sorry?”

“Huh?” You must have looked like a fish on dry land.

“Apologize for lying.” He ordered, looming closer, as good as pinning you against the wall. “Make it believable and I may consider that punishment enough.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Your tongue fumbled over the words. You didn’t want to find out what he had planned for your original punishment.

“For?” He pressed closer, his cock twitching through the denim of his jeans.

“For l-l-lying,” You stuttered.

“I’m sorry for lying…” He prompted and you stared at him in confusion. He raised a brow and smirked, “Sir?”

“I’m sorry for lying, sir,” You repeated through gritted teeth. 

Your mouth was acidic. You stared up into his eyes, pleading for him to accept the apology. Anything to make the night a little bit easier. He searched your face and released you, stepping away as he rubbed the crotch of his pants.  “I don’t buy it,” He dropped his arms in exasperation, “Not good enough. You’ve been a bad girl, Y/N, which means I’ve taken it to easy on you. Let’s go.” He turned and marched down the hallway, pausing at the end to look back at you, “To the bedroom. Now.”

You shoved yourself away from the wall and followed him, a couple feet back. He entered the bedroom, pulling up the chair as you entered behind him. He sat down, the bulge in his jeans even more obvious as he spread his bent legs. He ran his fingers along his jaw and smirked.   “Undress,” He ordered. You flinched and breathed deep, bringing up your shaking hands to the top button of your blouse. “Ah,” He raised a finger, “I gave you an order, I expect a response. I will not keep repeating the rules.”

“Yes, sir,” You swallowed and looked away as you continued to fiddle with the buttons, unclasping each was like a stab in the heart. 

You slid your blouse down your arms and let it fall to the floor. You dared to look at him and the smokiness in his eyes would have made you gasp if you could find your breath. You undid your fly, pulling off your pants and letting it rest at your feet with your shirt. You stood in your bra and panties, reaching back to unhook it. The cups went slack and you removed your bra, wishing he would tell you to stop, but he didn’t. His eyes urged you onward and you ripped down your underwear before you could lose the last of your nerve.

“Mm-mm-mm,” He smiled, shifting in his seat as he sat up straight, “Right, come here.” He pointed beside the chair. You neared his right side, his hand resting on your ass as he turned you. His hand trailed up your back and he pressed you so that that you were forced to bend. “On my lap,” He instructed and you realized what he was going to do.

“Yes, sir,” You mumbled as you positioned yourself across his legs, your head hanging just above your arms as you braced yourself over his thighs. His hand, thankfully not the one of metal, rubbed your ass, pinching at your flesh as his erection poked your side. He withdrew his hand, bringing it back down before you could react. You bit down, trying not to cry out as his palm landed flat across your bare ass.

“You can shout,” He said as he spanked you again, “In fact, I’d prefer it.” You kept quiet, your nostrils flaring as you hid your anger. “Count for me. That was two.” He brought his hand down once more.

“Three,” You forced out as the smack jolted your whole body. “Four.” Another, “Five,” Another, “Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. T-ten.” The last had your voice at a tantamount, not realizing how loud you had grown.

“Look at that,” He spread his hand across your burning ass, “I doubt that’s a lesson you’ll forget. Right?”

“Right,” You bristled as you remained across his lap, his hand scalding your ass where it lingered.

“You going to be a good girl now?” He asked as he removed his hand, pulling up your head by your ponytail.

“Yes, sir.” You answered with all the venom you could muster.

He shifted and moved you off of his lap. You were glad to be away from him. He stood and you backed away warily. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it crumple in the chair behind him. “On the bed,” He pointed. “Lay on your back.”

You let out a silent sigh and did as he said, climbing up on your mattress and laying on your back, crossing your legs and arms as if to shield yourself. He continued to undress, revealing his cock with a sigh of his own. He stroked it as he neared the bed, climbing up beside you. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing you. He reached up and took your hand from under your arm, placing it on his member.  You didn’t need him to tell you what to do, nor did you want to hear him say the words. You wrapped your fingers around his cock and closed your eyes, stroking him as he toyed with your breasts. He groaned as you kept your speed even, wishing for it just end. He stilled your hand and pulled away, parting your legs as he got on his knees between them. He ran his hands along your thighs, pelvis, stomach, and back down again.

He dragged a finger along your sex, finding your clit and drew circles around it. He added another finger and increased the pressure, the sensation making you squirm. So revolted by your physical reaction, you subconsciously reached down and tried to push him away. He batted your hands back with a warning look and continued to play with you.   He spread his fingers across your pelvis, his thumb caressing your clit, faster and faster. You closed your eyes, your hands in fists as you tried to ignore the rising tide. The wave broke and the orgasm washed over you like a splash in the face. You were panting but refused to exclaim. He continued despite the spasms twisting your body, as if he would not relent until you cried out. You came again and sat up, wriggling away from him in an attempt to make him back off.

“All you have to do is let it go,” He said in a low rasp, “It will be better if you let yourself relax,” His fingers returned to your clit, “And enjoy.”

“Please stop,” You whined, “I can’t.”

“I know you can,” His fingers moved faster and you brought your hand up to stifle the moan. He held back your wrist and you held back the cry in your throat as you orgasmed again, the burning in your eyes threatening to spill over. _Why couldn’t you stop? Why couldn’t you lay there and not feel anything?_

“No, no, no,” You repeated, weakly trying to get away from him. 

He merely sat back on his heels and grabbed your hips, pulling you closer. He lifted your pelvis, bring your legs up to rest along his torso, your feet against his shoulders. He reached down and lined up the head of his cock with your entrance, pushing in slowly, impaling you as his fingers dug into your hips. He breathed out, lingering in you as he moved his pelvis, testing your limits. You squirmed as he hit your cervix painfully. “Well,” His voice was that of wolf baring down its quart, “I’ll just enjoy it for the both of us.” He pulled back and slammed into you. Each thrust that followed was sharp and deliberate, your body jerking against the mattress.

You grasped at the comforter below you, trying to dissociate as he plunged into you, harder and faster. His groans mingled with your pained hisses, barely withheld as you bit down. “I needed this,” He spoke between laboured breaths, “It was a tough--” He rammed into you roughly, “Mission. Ah, shit,” He was panting as he slammed you against him, flesh clapping on flesh, and he quickly withdrew. He stroked his cock over your pelvis, leaning over you so that your legs were bent towards your chest. His cum shot out along your stomach and chest, a series of expletives falling from his lips.  He backed away, letting your legs fall to the bed as he collapsed beside you. “Why don’t you go get us a towel?” It wasn’t a question. You looked over at him, his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell rapidly. You sat up and turned to hang your legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Yes, sir,” You said as you rose, the cum dripping down your front. 

You went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet, wiping the mess from your stomach before handing over the linen to Bucky as you neared the bed. He reached over, making no move to sit up, and snatched the towel, wiping tenderly around his crotch. His cock had begun to soften but as you stood beside the bed, it twitched. You looked away, hesitant to get back on the bed. Perhaps he was done.

“Come here, sit with me a moment.” He patted the bed beside him, the towel disposed over the side of the bed. 

You recited another ‘yes, sir’ and did as he said. “Catch your breath.” You just sat and waited, your heart refusing to calm. You brought your knees up and hugged them to your chest, the thoughts flurrying despite your efforts to delay them. When he was gone, you could think all you wanted.  But the words tumbled out before you could truly form them in your head. “Why me? Why didn’t you kill me?” You whispered, not sure if you really had asked such a stupid question.

“Because I like the way your ass looks those little wool pants of yours,” He chuckled, “That secretary look really gets me going.” You glared at him in disgust and he laughed even more. “I saw an opportunity and I took it. I guess…” He reached over, drawing a line your calf, “You were in the right place at the right time.” His hand closed around your ankle, “Now, on your stomach.”


	8. Been Here Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself back in a familiar setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for ya! Hopefully you enjoy. This one's not smutty but it's more about plot than anything and despite the content matter, that is still very much a thing :) I've written a little ahead in this series and I've found it moves both fast and slow in certain ways, but you'll get tidbits as you go. Anywho, thanks to everyone who's following this series and if you can, leave a comment <3 A little means a lot for a modest little writer like me.

Bucky left you alone for the rest of the week.  You couldn't decide whether it was a rare spurt of pity, which you knew he had little of if any, or he was busy. Likely it was the latter. He was after all a mercenary. He was out there committing crimes far more sinister than those committed in your apartment. The thought sent a shudder through you. He murdered people. He could have murdered you. When faced with the prospect of his company, it seemed a tempting request but you had always been rather fatalistic.

It was Sunday night and you still hadn't received your assignment for the next week. It was unusual but it happened before. Sometimes there weren't enough placements to go around and you weren't needed until midweek. This was awful timing. You needed the work to distract yourself.  You sat on the couch, laptop open, waiting for the little blip which would save you from your untethered thoughts. As you readied to shut the lid, the chime went off and you eagerly opened up the email.  _ Fuck. _ It had to be a coincidence. _Had to be._

Stark Tower again but this time it was further up. Three month assignment. This was a prime placement, the type temps would kill over. And you wanted nothing to do with it. It smelled of more than chance. It had to be him. It would be so much easier for him to keep you under his thumb. But it was good money; $24 an hour this time. You couldn't have said no if you wanted, and you really wanted to.  _ Accept, _ you hit the button and quickly shut the laptop. Your life had already been bartered away, _what was one more thing?_

It was a stifling development. It was the last straw. You were wrong when you thought that all had been lost before. _How much had changed in less than a month; how much had you lost?_ You would deal with it tomorrow. You were tired and your lack of sleep was starting to overpower your obstinate paranoia. You laid back on the couch, still unable to rest in your own bed. It wasn't yours anymore, it was his. Your whole life was his.

* * *

You recalled the process. Temporary parking pass, identity check, fingerprints, photo. You took your lanyard and directions to your new post. All the way to the top floor. _Oh, you didn't think it would be so far up._ You took the elevator, your bag clutched by its strap tightly. You quaked as the doors dinged open and you stepped out into the lobby. A desk greeted you, chair vacant, computer lifeless. You could assume that was meant for you.

“You the temp?” You turned as a woman with copper hair approached, her face steely and unkind. “Pepper Potts” She introduced herself without shaking your hand, too busy for a mere secretary. “Over there.” She waved towards the desk and brought her phone up, turning back from where she came.

“Gee, great to meet you too,” You grumbled as you watched her disappear around the corner. “I'm Y/N. So happy to work here.” You crossed to the desk and sat behind the half circle, booted up the thin monitor and tucked your bag underneath.

A man appeared from the elevator, his long leather duster flapping behind his legs. You greeted him but your words died in the air. He waved you off, his one eye looking past you as he walked off down the same hall as Pepper. You shook your head and cursed. This was by far worse. These people didn't have the time for courtesy. You may as well not even be here.

“Don't worry about Fury,” The voice caught you off-guard. You recognized it on the first note. “He's more of a codger than I am.” The super soldier formerly known as Captain America smiled down at you. He wasn't supposed to be friendly, he was a murderer. His smile was more a snarl to you, the gleam in his eyes sinister; calculating. He was taking the measure of you.

“Uh, yeah,” You swivelled so that you weren't directly facing him. You could feel him watching you. “I've dealt with worse,” You assured him bluntly.

“You're new here,” He commented, “I'm surprised they replaced Gill so quickly.” 

“I'm just a temp,” You said, “Only here for a couple months.” 

“I'm not bothering you, am I?” He asked, leaning on the desk as he stared down at you, or rather stared you down.

“No, no,” You lied. It wasn’t professional to be rude, even if this man was a killer. He hurt others as easily as he stood there talking to you. “Sorry, just trying to get organized here.”

“Of course,” He smiled. _Why was he talking to you? Did he know? Was this a game he was in on?_ “Maybe I'll see you later when you're not so busy.” He pushed himself away from the desk. “Steve Rogers,” He held out his hand. Slowly you reached to shake it. He took it firmly, his strength plain enough by his grip. “Y/N.” You replied meekly and he reluctantly released your hand. His eyes followed the movement as you rescinded your arm and grabbed a pen out of nervousness, trying to still yourself.

He slowly back off and headed down the hallway, leaving you to ponder his motives. You didn't think long on it as you turned back to the computer. A roster of names for the day. You were the first point of contact; “take a seat and you'll be called soon.” You were by no means a peer to Miss Potts. 

That first day was busier than most of your jobs. You saw Steve again when he left but he was talking to a short blonde you recognized as Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow. She was as deadly, if not more than her counterparts. It dawned on you that you were surrounded by dangerous characters in this tower. A defenseless hare caught in a trap.

* * *

Bucky found you by the end of the day. You weren’t surprised but neither were you prepared. You weren’t at your desk when he approached, you were outside in the shade on a concrete bench, eating a sandwich you had bought from a kiosk. Your half an hour was all yours, free from the desk and stony patrons of Stark Tower. _Well, the first ten minutes had been._

A single bite was missing from your sandwich as you stared across the street, losing yourself in melancholy. The shadow sat beside you, shaking you from your daze. You looked over, dropping the sandwich onto the wrapper on your lap, barely saving it from sliding onto the ground. You folded the paper over the bread and looked nervously at the passersbys, though none seemed to notice the infamous mercenary perched beside you.

“How’s your first day going?” He asked. His hand was just beside your leg, gripping the lip of the bench.

You blinked at him and glanced around once more. It felt so surreal sitting with him in public. All interaction had to that point been concealed behind closed doors. Such an overt setting had sirens ringing in your head. You felt as if everyone knew. Everyone knew and was laughing at you. You stilled the tremor in your hands and crossed your legs, trying to face him stoically.

“So, you _did_ have something to do with it,” You said evenly.

“You should be thanking me. A dozen others would sit in that chair for less,” He smirked, “The last girl, Gill, she was sweet on me. It never turned into anything but I did entertain the fantasy. Now I can live it out.”

“You’re disgusting,” You turned your focus back to your sandwich, peeling back the paper, “I’m on my break. Leave me alone.”

“Break?” His hand settled on your knee and he squeezed, enough that your kneecap felt as if it would shatter with a flick of his fingers. “That’s where you’re wrong.” He leaned in, keeping his voice low. “You don’t get a break from me. Ever. Your life is mine now.” You gritted your teeth against the pain of his grip, “Until I grow bored of your existence...and trust me, you don’t want that day to come.”

He released you. A woman with a stroller passed and he smiled at the baby, waving to it with the hand which had formerly been threatening to crack your kneecap. You stayed silent as the trolley rolled by. Bucky stood, turning back to you as he adjusted his belt to hide his sudden excitement. He cleared his throat and stretched his legs as if he had been sitting for too long. 

“I’ll leave you to your lunch, Y/N,” He announced as he shoved his hands in his pockets, a cocky display and he shifted from one leg to the other. “And I’ll be seeing you for dinner.” He sniffed as he began to turn away, pausing to remark over his shoulder, “I like steak. Rare.”

He carried on before you could reply. Truly, it took a minute to process what he had said. You looked down at your sandwich and crumpled the paper over it, standing to toss it in the bin just across the breadth of sidewalk. You clapped the crumbs from your hands and checked your watch. Bucky was right; there was no escape from him.


	9. The Way Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader cooks Bucky dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a shorter chapter but I promise, things are about to get real interesting coming up. Hopefully you enjoy this part and I'll do my best to get more soon. Anyhow, thank you all, and as always, let me know what you think in the comment :)

The grocery store was packed with the usual Monday night dinner rush. You scooped up a t-bone from the dwindling refrigerated display, not bothering to check the price. You picked out a pre-made salad on your way to the check out and paid with a tap, responding to the cashier only out of conditioning. “Thank you. Have a good one, too.”  You walked into the parking lot, barely keeping yourself from the path of a driver. You apologized with a wave for your carelessness and carried on. Your old blue Honda waited at the end of the lot. You put the grocery bag with your purse on the passenger seat. The ignition rattled and kicked to life, the car rumbling below you. This thing was about to die.

You drove to your building, searching the rear parking lot for your unwanted visitor. He wasn’t there. Well, not that you could see. Purse and groceries in hand, you made your usual ascent to your apartment. It was empty. Nobody home. You left your shoes on the mat, your jacket slung over a stool at the island where you placed your bags. You took out a pan and placed it on the stove, grabbing a lone potato from your crisper. When you had added the diced vegetable to the boiling waters, its starch foaming at the surface, you heard the door. You turned on the burner beneath the frying pan, ignoring it.

“Ah, were we growing impatient?” Bucky appeared, sitting upon the stool uncovered by your jacket. “I do love a home-cooked meal.”  You stayed silent and took the steak from the bag, unwrapping it from its plastic and styrofoam casing. You dropped it into the pan and it spat. You adjusted the heat, that radiating from Bucky’s stare did not relent. You washed your hands and found a spatula in the drawer.  “I like this domesticity,” He commented, “Women these days have forgotten how to treat a man.”

You turned on him despite your want to avoid him. You could see the ploy in his eyes. He was trying to provoke you and it had worked. You shook your head and turned to flip the steak. As the other side cooked, you drained the potatoes and mashed them. You mixed in some milk and butter, scooping them onto a plate. You added the stake, taking a fork and knife from the drawer, and set the meal before Bucky. He smiled; victorious.

“What about you?” He picked up the knife but the fork remained. He held it carelessly but it was a threat nonetheless. You took the plastic container of salad from the bag and placed it before you, popping of the lid before fishing around for a fork of your own. “Come on. Sit and eat with me.”

You looked at him, your brows knitting. You mouth fell open as you thought. “Why are you doing this? Do you think this is normal? Do you think what you’re doing to me is normal? I don’t want to sit beside you. I don’t want to eat with you. I don’t want you here.” You spat, unable to control yourself. Your words hung in the air and you braced yourself against the edge of the counter for his reaction.

“Sit, Y/N,” His tone brooked no argument as his metal fist closed around his fork. “We have some things to discuss.”

You sighed, sliding the plastic bowl across the counter and moving your jacket to the arm of the couch. You climbed up on the stool beside him, tore open the packet of dressing, and poured it silently over the lettuce. He cut into his steak, holding up a square to the light. “Mmm, very well cooked. Perfect amount of pink.” He shoved the meat into his mouth and chewed. You held your own fork, hovering over your meal, but could not bring it down. You were waiting for him to attack.

“Let’s get some things straight. I will not put up with your attitude, you understand?” He turned on his stool, glaring at you. You swallowed and squeaked out a ‘yes, sir’. “Good,” He continued, speaking between bites, “If not for your diligence in preparing my dinner, I’d already have you across my knee. This is how it works; you do as I say. That's it.” 

He set aside his fork and patted his thigh. “Come, sit.” You relinquished your own utensil and did as he said, climbing awkwardly onto his lap as he steadied you with a hand on your lower back. “You look tired, Y/N.” His other hand came up to cradle your cheek as he forced you to look at him. “You should take care of yourself. If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you and that would only make things worse.” He leaned closer, running his nose along your other cheek, inhaling your scent as if he was a predator. “I want you to keep yourself nice and pretty for me, understood?”

He waited and you stammered out another ‘yes, sir’. He smiled and kissed your cheek, speaking as he dragged his mouth along your skin, his voice low as he spoke into your ear. “I want you presentable when I arrive, hmm? Put on a dress or something,” His gripped your chin and held you to him, nibbling along your jaw cloyingly. “Keep yourself groomed.”  You were shaking and you knew he could feel it. You closed your eyes, your only defence against the tears rising behind them. You shuddered as he withdrew his face from your neck, looking you in your eyes. “This is your new normal.”

You searched his face for any ounce of empathy. Pleading for a glimmer of humanity. There was nothing there. He released your chin and lifted you from his lap, slipping you down onto your feet. He stood and rubbed his stomach, looking over at the few bites of mashed potato left on his plate. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay longer tonight.” He said. “Wish I could,” He bowed his head, drawing attention to the arousal pressing against his jeans, “I only came here to set things straight.” He grinned and turned away, stopping at the doorway which led down the hall and to the door, “You should sit and enjoy your dinner. I like my women with some meat on their bones.”

With that, he left you. You were relieved that he had left you mostly untouched but his words were somehow more painful than his deeds. You repeated the words to yourself as you sat on the stool, steadying yourself with the counter. ‘This is your new normal’.


	10. Office Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to settle into her new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's another part for everyone! Some news regarding this story. I have completed the outline for the entire series and it looks like it will be just under 30 parts. Editing needs to be done and of course more writing (currently I'm working on the first draft of chapter 22). While this will descend into a lemon with a dash of a plot there is an overarching story here and I thank everyone for their patience in reading along and seeing how everything unfolds. It will start to get interesting going forward, I promise.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated, it doesn't have to be a full on review by thoughts and feedback help me in editing and writing the last bit of this series. And for anyone who has questions about this story or anything else, you can contact me through my tumblr: theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com

Usually, Wednesday marked the halfway point of an assignment. The thought that this was only the beginning of your time at Stark Tower was a bitter reality. Bucky was a daily visitor along with most of the Avengers, yet the sight of them had yet to become normal. The only to acknowledge your presence were Bucky, though he only winked as he passed by, and Steve who had once more surprised you..  You were halfway under your desk, trying to retrieve the pen that had rolled their. His footsteps and his chipper “Hello,” drew you up, but not without smacking your head on the edge of the desk drawer. You sat back and rubbed where you had hit, climbing up into your chair as Steve watched with an amused smirk. “Looks like I have a habit at catching you at the wrong time.”

“Um, no, not really,” You answered awkwardly. His presence was just as oppressive as Bucky’s. You saw him standing on the other side of the concrete pillar, gun raised, aimed at another. The sound of a gunshot echoed across the tarmac. You were drawn back by his voice.

“Hey,” He waved his hand in front of your face, “I asked how you were liking your job so far?”

“S-sorry,” You pulled yourself closer to the desk, “It’s...fine. I mean, not much different from my usual.”

“Oh, really. How often do you work with the Avengers?” He chided. You wanted to roll your eyes and swivel away. Truly, you wanted to sink back under your desk and hide. _Why was he bothering you?_

“Not, often, I guess,” You shrugged, plucking a new pen from the cup beside the computer monitor. “But, the work's the same.”

His blue eyes explored your face and his grin grew, the thoughts bouncing around unspoken as he scratched his dirty blond beard. He chuckled to himself and leaned on your desk. “Believe it or not, you’re nicer than the last secretary.”

“Yeah?” You asked sardonically, scrolling through your roster but the letters were illegible to your nervous eyes. 

“She wasn't half as shy though. She had no problem speaking her mind,” He was leaning closer, his gaze unwavering as he loomed over you, “Don’t think of me as the great Steve Rogers. I’m just like any other guy.” _Boy, he was really full of himself._ You didn’t think of him as a great anything. He was a murderer. You would have scoffed if your breath wasn’t firmly lodged in your throat. 

A figure approached from the edge of your vision and you looked up as Bucky joined Steve at your desk. They greeted each other and you tried to hide behind your computer. Bucky looked over at you and grinned, tilting his head in a manner which begged noticing. Steve raised a brow as he peeked over his shoulder at you.  “Fuck, we’ve got a new secretary?” Bucky played dumb, “I didn’t even notice.”

“To be fair, you don’t notice much, Buck,” Steve clapped his pal’s shoulder, turning back to you. “Like the time?” He looked at his watch, “You're twenty minutes late.”

“Am I?” Bucky laughed, “Well, I’m here now.”

“The jet leaves in less than five,” Steve reproached, “You’re lucky Y/N is here to keep me company or I’d actually be annoyed.” You twiddled your fingers under the desk, trying to hide your nerves as the two super soldiers put on their show. “Come on before Tony comes to drag us up.” Steve paused and turned back to you, “It was nice seeing you, Y/N.”

He winked and carried on towards the elevator, waiting for a lift to the helipad. Bucky paused, reaching out his metal hand in an unseen, but very surely heard, display. “Y/N, is it? I’m Bucky.”  You clenched your jaw, nostrils flaring as you looked up at him. You reached out your arm stiffly. _What else were you going to do?_ You couldn’t let on that you already knew, much better than you wanted to. Not without letting on the circumstance which had brought together. He shook your hand, squeezing your hand lingeringly before releasing you.

“Christ, come on, Buck,” Steve called back as the elevator dinged, “Stop flirting and let’s go.”

Bucky raised his brows and sent you one last smirk, leaving you with a foreboding bile rising in your stomach. You didn’t like the way either of them had looked at you, but there was no way Steve had any idea of your arrangement. All you could guess at was that neither of them had good intentions.

* * *

The rest of the week was suspiciously quiet. No Bucky, no Steve. None of the Avengers actually. You overheard Pepper on a phone call and figured the team was on some mission or another. You were thankful for it but somehow anticipation had become more agonizing than your tormenter himself. You didn't know when he'd return and the unknown fueled your anxiety. The weekend went by undisturbed. You spent most of it cleaning your apartment or watching YouTube tutorials on DIYs you would never do yourself. A tub of ice cream was your only comfort and you were relieved on Sunday night when your solace remained. You dared to relax and slept without your usual nightmares. Though you remained on the couch as your bed still loomed as a spectre in your purview. Waiting for you. _And him._

Monday morning. You yawned into a paper coffee cup as you stepped off the elevator. You were just freeing your purse from your arm when Pepper stopped before your desk.   “Temp,” She said with unreserved condescension, “Before you settle in for your day of place holding, do go and fetch some coffee for the meeting. A dozen black, sugar and cream on the side.” She slapped a black credit card on your desk, “Bagel platter for twice as many. I expect a receipt with the return of the card.”

She didn't give you a chance to accept, instead leaving you to stare at the plastic rectangle before you. 'Stark Industries' was imprinted in gold and you guessed it was a company card. You could take it and go anywhere you wanted. Leave it all behind...but he knew where your mother was and who was to say you'd get to her first. _No, coffee._ That was the task at hand. 

You left your own steaming cup of caffeine on the desk and took the card, heading back for the elevator. There was a coffee place just beside Stark Tower, more upscale the the express kiosks inside the lobby.  Your order caused chaos in the cafe. You waited patiently, knowing the baristas were doing their best yet it wasn't quick enough. When you had a bagel platter and a box of a dozen coffees, you angled your way out of the shop and back into the tower. The elevator ride was a test of strength and resilience. When at last you reached the top floor, you barely got the food onto the desk before your arms collapsed.

You looked around. _Where was Pepper?_ You waited but she didn't emerge. You picked up your wares and ventured down the hallway, the conference room was full. You recognized two heads in particular though you couldn't see the super soldiers’ faces. You neared the clear door, spotting Pepper as she sat near the front of the room. She waved to you in irritation and you entered, careful not to interrupt Tony Stark as he spoke.

“Finally,” Natasha huffed as you set down the food on the table where Pepper pointed. You looked up as Steve and Bucky both smiled at you. Your chest clutched and you turned frantically, almost bowling over Tony as he neared to grab a cup as the rest of his team fought for their own.

He caught your shoulder, laughing at your struggle to stay upright. “I'm sorry,” You squeaked, “Sorry, sorry.” It was the only word you could summon.

“It's okay,” He was thoroughly entertained by your show. You detached from him and scurried away. “Excuse me.” You scrambled for the door, pulling it closed behind you in your escape.

That was embarrassing. You shuffled back to your desk and cringed into the monitor. You didn't know that they had returned. You certainly didn't expect to be serving them their morning coffee. _Goddamn._ You need to get out of this place.  You stood up and rushed down the hall to the washroom. You locked the door and sat on toilet clutching your head in both hands. The respite had it made it worse. You felt your breath hitch and catch in your chest. You were suffocating.  Your panic attack ended just as you were about to pass out. The time for self-pity was over. You were frantic; desperate. The walls were closing in and there was nothing you could do to keep from getting crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a broken record, but please leave a comment if you can :) a little goes a long way.


	11. (Not so) Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds her weekend plans spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m getting close to the end in writing this, still editing of course but I’m almost planning my next series or at least a fic. We’ll see how long it ends up being but I’m thinking a Medieval AU next, arranged marriage sort of situation with a very kinky Bucky. 
> 
> But anyway, back to this fic. Yet another part for you here. A bit of Steve, a bit of Bucky, and some set-up for the next very interesting chapter that you do not want to miss. As per usual, shoot me a comment and enjoy the ride!

The days passed one after the other. You came to tolerate your circumstance, bottling in the dread until you were tightly wound and ready to snap. You couldn’t avoid either super soldier, they stopped by your desk, often as a pair and went about their game. You felt used by both of them. You were the butt of their joke and it wasn’t funny.  Worse, you were waiting for Bucky’s next visit. He hadn’t imposed himself on you since before he had left for his last mission. You weren’t privy to when his next appearance would be but you could guess that it would be sooner than later. Which meant that his presence was imminent. The anticipation was turning torturous.

Saturday afternoon. You sat in a cafe, waiting on Allie, the chronically late friend. You were anxious. You felt as if you should have asked permission for the lunch date and it sent through you a wave of loathing. He was merely an inconvenience, not your keeper. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ Denial can’t erase the truth.   You sighed and stared at your empty mug. You had ordered it hoping that Allie would arrive before you finished and you could order lunch. Nope, you were still here, checking your watch every two minutes. You tapped your fingers on the side of your cup and pulled out your phone. No messages. You leaned on your elbow and stared at the vacant chair across from you.

“Refill?” A shadow appeared beside you and you lifted your head, sitting back sharply as Steve Rogers smirked down at you. You hadn’t seen him enter but you hadn’t been paying much attention either. You glanced around at the people sat around the cafe, unconcerned with his presence. _Was this coincidence or had he taken to following you too?_

“What?” You asked, his greeting flying over your head and out the door.

“Do you want another coffee?” He pointed to your empty mug. “I was about to order but I saw you over here looking lonely and out of caffeine.”

“No, thank you,” You said. “I appreciate the offer but I’m waiting for a friend. She should be here soon.”

“So I guess that answers my next question,” He placed his hand on the back of your chair, leaning over you. The warmth radiating off of him was searing. 

The little bell over the door rang and a sudden ruckus overthrew the mellow hum of the cafe. You looked up as Allie held her purse in the crook of her elbow and strutted over in her heeled booties. She stopped short just before she got to you, her eyes going round as she spotted Steve. He pushed himself away from your chair as he watched her near.

“Y/N?” She smiled between you and Steve, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no,” You waved your fingers at her and she dropped her bag onto the empty chair. 

She turned to Steve and preened. “Hi, I’m Allie.” She held out her hand and he shook it with an air of bemusement.

“Steve,” He returned.

“I know who you are,” She was just about ready to give him a kiss too, you scoffed in your head.

“Well, I guess I should go,” Steve said casually, “I don’t wanna get in the way of your lunch. It was nice meeting you Allie.” He began to step away, “See you, Y/N.”

You watched Steve go. You were sure you were scowling but you didn’t care. His arrogance was irritating, not to mention his persistence. Your lip twitched as you realized he had left without ordering a coffee. You shook your head at yourself and grasped the side of the table, your head spinning. It was only Bucky making you so paranoid.

“You didn’t tell me you knew Captain America,” Allie moved her bag and sat across from you, lifting her menu. “God, I need an espresso.”

“I don’t really know him. I work near him.” You grumbled.

“Work?” She raised a brow, “Where are you working now?”

“Stark Tower. Just a couple months.” You hid behind your own menu. Allie was always good at seeing right through you and this was one secret you could never tell her. “I can’t wait to be done.”

“Are you crazy? I’d die to work with that hot piece of ass,” She said a little too loud in the humble cafe.

“Allie, please.” You hissed, thankful as the waiter arrived to take your order. Hopefully, you could change the topic after you had rattled off your order.

* * *

It was days like these you were thankful for Allie’s blabbermouth. When you had successfully turned the focus onto her, she hadn’t shut up. There was a one night stand and a regular booty call. She had always been your vicarious network to the world you avoided. Your club days were behind you, though they hadn’t lasted long. You weren’t the type.

She said goodbye, alluding to another rendezvous with her booty call, and you laughed. She was so carefree it made you almost forget what had made so uptight. You saw her to her taxi, waving to her as the yellow vehicle disappeared around the next corner. That two hour lunch date had been like a bubble; a thin veil between you and reality.   You turned and set off towards your car parked along the street. You mindlessly pressed the button to unlock it and slid into the driver's seat. The other door opened as you sat and the bubble popped as Bucky tossed a duffel bag in the back and straightened in his seat. Your keys slipped onto the floor mat as you stared at him.

“Do you like him?” He asked, his eyes boring into you.

“What?” You rasped.

“Steve? I saw your little run-in. Are you attracted to him?” You searched his blue eyes; their deadly ocean swallowing you.

“No,” You replied, “I want as much to do with him as I do you.”

He grabbed your wrist and twisted, enough that you feared it would break. You exclaimed and tried to rip his grip from you. “Don’t lie to me. You want to fuck him, don’t you?”

“No,” You said in a shrill whine, his fingers squeezing your wrist tighter.

“No?” He raised a brow, a challenge and a threat. “Tell me then, who do you wanna fuck?” You pressed your lips together, content to let him snap your bones. “Tell me you want to fuck me.”

You inhaled, staring him down. You chewed your cheek and he added pressure to your wrist, your hand throbbing. “I want to fuck you,” You said through your teeth, he loosened his hold on you but did not release you. He tilted his head as if waiting for you to continue. A final warning. “...Sir.” You choked out through your repulsion.

He grinned and let go of you. “Your wish is my command,” He slithered, leaning back in his seat,“Pick up your keys and let’s get going. Your place.”

You gulped and bent awkwardly in your seat, your face almost against the steering wheel as you fished around for your keys. You started the car, counting your breaths as you focused on the traffic. A warmth settled on your thigh, Bucky kneading your leg as you drove. You tried to ignore him but the heat gathered in your cheeks and pelvis. You were sure he could see the unwanted effect he was having on you. 

You shuddered as you pulled up behind your building. Better to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I love any and all comments! Also if you wanna hit me up on my tumblr you can do so at theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com I don't bit I promise!


	12. Learn the Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky teaches the reader another lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m still working on this series while juggling a couple others at this moments. Posting will stay relatively normal and I’ll try to finish the last few parts so that I can have this series good to go. This is another relatively short one but a very interesting part! Next one should be about 2000 words so a little longer. So have fun with this chapter and as always, leave a message if you can. Love you <3  
> Also thanks so much for getting this fic over 3000 hits already! You all are awesome.

You hadn’t noticed the duffel bag until you reached your apartment. It was then that your hair stood on end and you wondered what was hidden inside. Bucky paid little heed to your concern as he walked down the hallway of your apartment. He merely grabbed you by the back of your neck and dragged you into the bedroom, your purse falling on the floor behind you.  He shoved you ahead of him and you almost fell on your face, barely saving yourself with the end of your bed. You stood straight and turned back to him, rubbing your neck. He dropped the duffel on the chair and smirked, slowly unzipping it. 

“Go on. Get your clothes off.” He ordered without looking at you. You glanced at the door, tempted to make a run for it as the fear rose in your throat. “Don’t even try.” He warned, pulling forth a roll of thick black tape from his bag. “Clothes off. Now.”

You didn’t move. Staring at the tape in his hand dumbly. He turned on you, crossing to you as if he kill you then and there. His metal fingers grabbed the collar of your shirt, tearing it to the hem and nearly taking you off your feet. You tried to bat him away and he caught your hand, twisting your arm. “You’re lucky I can’t leave marks on your face,” He growled, “But there are some bruises,” He released you harshly, “That can be hidden. Hurry the fuck up.”

“Yes, sir,” You breathed, hoping the submission would placate his anger. He had been forceful before but this level of fury was terrifying. You removed your torn shirt first as it was already sagging down your arms. You undressed as quickly as you could, nearly tripping yourself with your pants. 

“On your back,” Bucky smacked your ass, directing you onto the bed. You did as he said, laying flat and squeezing your eyes shut _. Just be done with it_ , you thought. _Fuck me, kill me, just do it._ “Open your eyes.” He barked and you obeyed, another quiet ‘yes sir’ quivering from your lips.

He took your ankle and bent your leg to your chest. You resisted at first but relented, the fire remaining in his eyes. He took your arm, aligning it with your lower leg and taped it in place, doing the same with the other side so that you were fully exposed to him. It was an awkward position and you were stuck on an angle which offered you no modesty.

You listened to Bucky at the end of the bed, the metal of his belt, the rustle of his clothing. He came around the side of the bed, naked to the hide. He stroked his throbbing member with his hand and climbed up on the mattress, nearing you on his knees. He let go of himself and grabbed you by the hair, cranking your head towards him as he pressed the tip of his cock along your cheek. “Open up.”  You shook your head, clamping your lips together. He huffed and balled his metal hand, punching you in the side. The breath was forced from you and you wheezed, opening your mouth in pain. He quickly pushed his cock between your lips, gagging you as he took no time in invading your throat. “Don’t even think of biting me.”

Your eyes watered as he climbed over you, straddling your head as he bore deeper into your throat. You were choking on both his girth and the lack of air. He pulled back and you coughed but he quickly thrust again. He held your head steady by your hair as he fucked your face, the drool plastered around your lips and down your chin. You were disgusted; with him, with yourself.

Finally, he removed himself and your throat burned from the assault. You struggled to catch your breath, unable to find comfort in your bound state. He grabbed your hips and turned you around roughly, so that you rested on your legs and head, your face smushed into the mattress. Your ass was up in the air and you were glad he could not see the embarrassment searing your face. He smacked your ass, hard, several times until you squeaked loud enough for him to hear. “This is what happens when you’re a bad girl.” He once more wrenched your head back by your hair, “When you go around flirting with other men. You're mine. You do what I want. Understood?”

“Y-yes, sir,” The words scraped out of your throat and he dropped your head back against the comforter.

“Mmm, I like this view,” He pinched your already tender ass, positioning himself behind you. 

His cock slid between your legs, just along your pelvis. He slid two metal fingers inside of you, stretching you roughly as he worked them in and out, testing the limits of your walls. He turned his hand, pressing your clit with his thumb as he kept his fingers inside, curling them towards his thumb. You felt an odd pressure forming. More intense than the usual heaviness which foreshadowed your burgeoning orgasm. It was a fullness akin to needing to piss.  Whatever he was doing, it was slowly drawing your mind from who was doing it and the circumstance which had led to it. 

You began to quiver, trying to resist but it was too much. You moaned into the blanket, thankful for its shield. He seemed to hear it and again, he grabbed your hair, lifting your face from the bed and arching your back uncomfortably against your restraints. “Come on, I wanna hear it this time.” His fingers worked inside of you faster and faster, the friction causing a squelching sound. You were thoroughly humiliated. And overwhelmed. At once, the pressure broke and the orgasm which came rendered you stupid. You cried out, catching yourself too late and he pulled his hand from you. A stream poured down your thighs and you sobbed as he rubbed you through your climax. 

Out of breath, you shook as he let you go and removed his hand from between your leg. You swore as he entered you without warning, his cock pressing the walls of your pulsing cunt. He rammed into you as hard as he could, holding you by your waist as your legs and back burned from being bound in such an awkward position. You hadn’t the strength left to fight as you succumbed to another orgasm.

He removed himself but only to flip your over. He entered you again, reaching out to force his fingers into your mouth. Your eyes filled with tears. You felt so helpless as he fucked you, your legs and arms beyond your control. You were overwhelmed with a feeling of claustrophobia and yet your flesh tingled with pleasure. You hated him so much, but it felt so good.

Bucky grunted loudly as he pulled his cock out, rubbing its head against your clit until he came, dripping down between your swollen lips. You exhaled, thankful that it was over. Maybe he would untie you now. He didn’t, instead plunging into you again. You gasped in surprise and bit your lip as he continued fucking you. You had never been with a man who could so quickly rebound. This time when he pulled out, he stroked himself off onto your chest, standing over you as he came. 

“Now,” He got on his knees beside you, bending over you to look into your eyes, “Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, sir,” You mumbled, fighting not to look away. You had already lost all your dignity but you’d not surrender all. This last show of strength was all you had. “Yes, I’ll be good. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a last note, you can follow me on theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and if you’re a fellow writer, you can check out my MCU inspo blog at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com or say his in the comments :)


	13. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes things clearer for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for all you sweeties! This is a bit different but there are exciting things coming up and every chapter makes me more excited to share with you. That being said, I am trying to get this series finish so that I don't leave you all waiting. Right now I'm on part 26 in writing it and I hope to have a nice 30 chapters in all should it go according to plan.
> 
> Please leave a comment; I love answering questions especially about this fic and I appreciate anything you leave, even if it's just an emoji or keyboard smash :) Love you and enjoy.

You were sore. Your wrists and legs were chafed from being bound, your muscles ached from Bucky’s merciless fucking, and a giant bruise had formed along your rib cage where he had struck you. You remembered vaguely when he left. He dressed in the dark before sitting on the edge of the bed. You were sprawled across the mattress, uncomfortably on your arms as he had rebound your wrists behind your back.

“Next time, I won’t tie you up,” He said evenly. As if what he was saying was perfectly normal. “But you aren’t going to be so fucking stubborn. You’re going to fuck me, do you understand? Because if I have to bring this out again,” He turned you and tore the tape from around your wrists, “I won’t take it off for you.” He crumpled the tape and tossed it on your bedside table, smacking your ass with his vibranium hand. “Your welcome…”

“Thank you,” You croaked, pulling the blanket over to cover yourself and roll over.

He stood and left you there, shivering in the cocoon of your comforter. It was the first time you had slept in your bed in weeks. Nevertheless, it was a restless night, or couple hours. He had stayed until close to three in the morning. It both shocked and terrified you that he had such stamina. If his attentions ever turned anything but lustful, you’d not have a chance.

When the sun shone on you, waking you from your light slumber, you groaned. It was ten minutes before you could move. The memories never returned because they were already there, lingering like his touch upon your skin. You could feel him still. You could feel him inside of you, your walls aching from his invasion. Dried cum crusted the ends of your hair and random patches of skin, staining the comforter you had slept in. 

You cranked the shower on, the metal giving its usual whine as the pipes hummed and finally spouted steaming water. You stepped into the bath slowly, your muscles shaking as you steadied yourself with a hand on the wall. You stood beneath the flowing water for a while before lathering soap into your skin, scrubbing and scratching away his scent. You washed your hair and stepped out, wrapping yourself in a towel and sitting on the closed toilet to stare at the tiled wall. You felt like crying but no tears came. You just sat.

Your front door clicked shut and you jumped up. The washroom door was wide open as Bucky appeared at the end of the hall, a tray of coffees in his hand. _What the fuck?_ You slammed the door and locked it. You slid down it, holding your head. This couldn’t be possible. _Why was he back? Could he not give you some time after...that?_

“I can wait,” He called, “But your coffee’s going to get cold.”

He was taunting you. That’s what this was. Every little thing he did was to torture you. You were fuming. He was in your apartment. _He was in your life!_ He wouldn’t leave you alone. You tucked the edge of your towel in, securing it tightly and whipped open the door, storming into your living room. He sat nonchalantly on the chair, testing the temperature of his coffee.   “Fuck off!” You yelled at him, “Get out! Now! Go! I can’t have you here right now.” He merely sipped from his coffee and held it in his hand, seemingly enjoying the warmth against his palm. You grabbed his metal arm and tried to force him from the chair but he didn’t budge. “Go!”

He set aside his coffee. Calmly. The subtle movement, the evenness of it, was frightening. You let go and stepped back as he stood, turning to you with danger in his eyes. You were terrified but you wouldn’t let it show. He stepped closer and you held your ground, glaring back at him. You would have been chest to chest if he wasn’t a fucking super soldier. 

He laughed. “Well, I’ve been waiting for this,” He grabbed your wrist and you tried to pull away, “It’s about time that anger came out.” You smacked him with your other hand, though it did just as little as you trying to shove him out of the chair. His hand went to your neck, snaking around and grabbing your wet hair. He led you backwards until you were against the wall.  “Mmm,” He leaned down to smell you, “It’s taking all my strength not to bend you over right now.” His nose tickled your cheek, “Now, we have a schedule so be a good girl and get dressed.” His other hand slid up under your towel, lingering between your thighs, “Go,” He released you, “Before I change my mind.”

You scowled and caught your towel before it could fall. “You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?”

“I do,” He smirked, resuming his seat, “But I can still make you cum.”

The remark made you nauseous and the fact you couldn’t deny it was even more sickening. You shook your head and turned away, ignoring the glint of the kitchen knives from the counter. Your mind turned to his words and instead you wondered what exactly he meant by a ‘schedule’. _What exactly did he have planned that involved more than your mattress_? You took your time anyhow, drying your hair and dressing in the most shapeless pair of jeans and plainest tee you had. He couldn’t accuse you of being unkempt if your clothes were in the least clean and without holes.

You entered the living room quietly, arms crossed, anxious. He held out the other cup of coffee and you took it hesitantly. “It’s black. I didn’t know what you take.” He said, looking at you expectantly.

“Thank you,” You muttered, resisting the urge to dump it on him.

“Right, let’s go,” He stood and grabbed his own cup. 

He pressed past you, leading you to the door. You were in no way eager to leave. You slipped on your shoes, grabbed your jacket and purse, and trailed after him. You walked silently outside, fishing around for your keys in your bag. “We’re taking my car,” He interrupted your search. You hooked your purse over your elbow and quietly sighed. _This was odd, indeed._

He led you to a sleek silver sports car. About two decades younger than your Honda; probably from next year’s line if you were to guess. He hit the button and it chirped, the doors unlocking as you approached the passengers side. You looked at your reflection in the window and frowned. You looked tired; worn out. _What else did you do but work and suffer this man’s presence?_ You climbed in and dared a gulp from the coffee. The familiar aroma enlivened you even if your circumstances were entirely draining. You buckled up out of habit as Bucky started the car, it was so quiet you weren’t sure it was running. He must have been paid well for taking other people’s lives. As you drank the coffee, a comfort in the tense silence, the caffeine fueled your nerves. _Where were you going?_

Finally, he pulled into a spot along one of the main streets, clothing boutiques and beauty salons lined the strip, specialty shops found amid the capitalistic haven. It wasn’t too far from Stark Tower. You rarely ventured this way as you could barely afford to look in the windows. You looked over at Bucky who seemed perfectly unfazed as he climbed out of the car. You followed, tossing your half empty cup into a trash bin.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” You grumbled.

He turned to you and grinned. He reached out and touched the hem of your grey tee shirt just below your black jacket. “We had this talk, Y/N. I have a standard you need to meet. Your little secretary look is cute but I think it’s time for something less mousy. Something that shows off the real animal in you…” He tugged on your shirt before releasing it, “You’re not as innocent as you pretend to be.”

You rolled your eyes and waited for him to guide you. He was the one with the schedule, not you. He led you to a salon, it foretold of manicures and highlights much above your pay grade. You hoped he didn’t expect you to pay for all these ‘standards’. He swiftly greeted the woman at the round desk and gave your name. A woman with blue-grey hair led you to her chair and you sat with trepidation. You didn’t need a haircut.

“Um...do you have to cut it?” You asked as you stared in the mirror.

“You don’t want it cut, dear?” She looked confused as she took the measure of your locks. You glanced over at Bucky as he sat and took a magazine from the table. 

“Not a lot, okay? Just make it look good, I guess.” The woman smiled, brushing her fingers through your hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep the length and give you some shape.”

“Thanks,” You muttered, trying to calculate the price in your head as you glanced at their listings in the reflection.

You couldn’t claim to be unhappy with the hairdresser’s work. You looked better for sure, your face was more open and your hair bouncier. You thanked her and crossed to the counter, once more reaching into your purse. Bucky’s hand stopped yours as he slid his card across the desk. “I got this,” He assured you, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “I told you you’re mine and I take care of my pets.”  You bristled, wishing you had told the woman to buzz your head to the scalp. Let’s see how he’d like that. 

Next he dragged you to several boutiques along the street, handing you skin tight pencil skirts and generously cut blouses. His taste in shoes was surely uncomfortable but your arguments were quickly shut down.   The day ended in a lingerie store, your face burning as you walked the aisles. He was less than picky in gathering laces and satins from the hooks, holding up the skimpiest bustier to your chest. You shoved it down into the basket and told him to stop as he chuckled. He was thoroughly amused by your discomfort.

“Here, try this one,” He shoved a bright red teddy towards you.

“I don’t need to try it on,” You hissed under your breath and he raised a brow dangerously. 

You bit your tongue and grabbed it from him, marching over to the dressing rooms. A round cushioned bench sat outside the change rooms and you quickly swept inside, stripping down and pulling on the teddy. You just wanted this to be over with. You opened the door but stayed inside, not wanting anyone else to happen by. Bucky tried to wave you out but you shook your head. He shrugged and stood, entering the tight dressing room before you could react.  He shut the door behind him, the teddy and your cotton panties your only shield. “Mmmm, it fits you well,” He had you up against the wall, pinned and unable to push him away. He pressed his twitching cock against you and his lips met your cheek as you turned your face away. He moaned as you wriggled against his rising erection and you squeaked as you tried to free yourself from him. “I could fuck you right now,” His hand was on your ass, kneading it hungrily.

“Hey!” An attendant banged on the door, “This isn’t a hotel.”

You were mortified and you growled up at Bucky, beating on his chest to get him away. “Sorry.” You called back as he slowly retreated. He winked and let himself out, laughing at the shop employee as they gave him a scolding look and you shut the door hurriedly. You were even more ashamed of the heat pooling in your pelvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a last note, you can follow me on theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and if you’re a fellow writer, you can check out my MCU inspo blog at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com or say his in the comments :)


	14. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky continues to toy with the reader as she tries not to lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a lemony good chapter for you. A little hotness, a little humiliation. I hope you all enjoy and for everyone asking, yes! Dark!Steve will be returning in the next chapter :D I promise. 
> 
> Also, this story is already at 3700 hits and almost 200 kudos, I honestly can't believe that something I thought no one would read has gone this far and I couldn't have done it without all of you. You're amazing and awesome readers and I love you!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to ask questions and as always, leave a comment if you are so inclined. It helps me so much as I come to a close on this series in writing (but posting will continue regularly for some time as I'm on about part 27 atm). Hopefully, in the next few chapters I can give you a final count for the series before I start on new ones.

Your day out with Bucky was exhausting and after all that, you hoped you would have the night to yourself. Your luck was as poor as ever. Instead of letting you out in front of your building, he parked on the street, fed the meter generously, and helped you gather the bags from his back seat. You silently cursed him as you climbed up the stairs, unlocked your door, and pushed inside your apartment. You held in a grumble and dropped your bags beside the door mat. You slipped off your shoes and jacket and proceeded to drag your unwanted goodies to the living room. 

Bucky followed, giving you little space as you lined up the bags on the coffee table. He added his own load carelessly to the collection, his arms quickly embraced you from behind as he pressed his erection against your back. His metal hand groped your chest as his other cupped your sex and he growled into your neck.  “Time to see what you learned last time,” His breath sent a shiver through you as it breezed along your flesh. “You gonna be good girl?”

You swallowed your disgust, your hand atop his as it caressed the front your jeans but you didn’t stop him. If you tried to pull away, you’d only make it worse. You had to be good if you had any hope of being left alone. It had become your motto; _get it done and over with._ You spread your hand over his and felt him tense as if expecting you to rip it off. You pushed it harder against you, wiggling your ass against his crotch.

“Ohhh,” He snickered, nibbling on your neck as he swayed with you, “You are learning.”

You closed your eyes and inhaled. The movement of your chest pressed his hand more firmly to your breast and he tweaked your nipple through your shirt and bra. You moaned in surprise, your own arousal piquing. You had to let your body guide you. Just stop thinking and it won’t be so bad. It was a simple act really. The most basic in human nature.  You turned around, grasping his forearms, and guided him to sit in the armchair. The very same he had first greeted you in. You could see him now, gun in hand, sinister smirk, doom in his eyes. You pretended it wasn’t him; he was only a man. You reached down and swiftly pulled your shirt over your head, his grin spread. You stepped closer, leaning forward, hands on the back of the chair as you smothered him with your chest. His hands ran up your back and he unclasped your bra, burying his head against your tits. 

_Don’t think about it,_ you repeated in your head. As he took your nipple in his mouth, you were further distracted. _That’s right, just let it go._ You let your hand fall to his crotch, rubbing his jeans as he groaned. You fought to release the button and unzipped his fly, forcing down the elastic of his briefs to release his cock. You took him in your hand, stroking him carefully, rounding the head so that he flinched.

“Oh, what a bad girl you are,” He pulled away, pressing his head against the back of the chair as he gripped the arms. You tickled along his shaft and grabbed him firmly again, toying with him as he squirmed, his eyes closed in pleasure. You could probably finish him right there. A few quick pumps and he’d burst. After two pumps, he stopped you, catching onto the ploy. “Enough teasing.”

He gripped the waist of your jeans and yanked you closer, ripping open the your zipper, the button flying from the denim. You squeaked in surprise by didn’t resist. You had to show him you could behave and maybe he’d leave you alone. It was the only defense you had left. You helped him tug your pants down, stepping out of them as he gripped your cotton panties and tore them from you, nearly taking you off your feet. He held them up, admiring the visibly damp crotch before tossing them away.

You quickly climbed onto his lap, positioning yourself over his cock as you lined him up with your entrance. You braced yourself and guided him inside you, the moan which rose from you was shameful. He couldn’t see you frown. You tangled your fingers in his hair and once more brought his face to your chest. You began to ride him, the chair creaking dangerously below and you exaggerated your pleasure as you hid a cringe.

Your first orgasm was overwhelming. Unexpected as you had gotten so into pretending that you hadn’t expect anything real. You shuddered, trying to slow, but Bucky gripped your hips and led your motion. Your nails buried into his shoulders as you leaned back, the angle letting him deeper, and you released your second orgasm, your vision as haze a you rode out the after wave. 

“That’s a good girl,” He rasped, “Ugh, cum for me,” He pressed his thumb to your clit, forcing another climax and your eyes rolled back as all sense left you. 

“Yes,” You exclaimed, the word shocking you as much as Bucky. It was as if you were watching yourself fuck him and shouting for you to stop yet at the same time, you couldn’t hear your own pleas. “Oh, yes. Oh my--” Your muscles seized and relaxed within seconds and the fourth orgasm had you speaking gibberish.

“Off, off,” Bucky slap your thigh and you quickly removed yourself, watching as he finished himself off, his cum spurting up his stomach. 

You felt around behind you and collapsed onto the couch, sweat slick on your skin as your juices cooled along your thighs. You felt your chest as you caught your breath, your stomach churning as you looked at him, his hand still around his cock, his eyes closed as he panted.  _ Had you really just done that? _ You had just handed him the last of your dignity and for whatever reason, you wanted to do it again. It was only human nature, though. Everyone enjoyed a good fucking and your body wasn’t as skilled a judge of character as your head.

You stood, grabbing your pants from the floor in an effort to ease the quivering in your pelvis. Bucky opened his eyes and you froze. “You don’t need those,” He said as he stood, tearing the jeans from your hand and dropping them back to the floor.   He pushed his pants lower, kicking them off before grabbing you by the waist. He lifted you easily and you bent your legs around him in an effort to lessen the pressure of his fingers as they dug into your flesh. His hand snaked around to your ass and  he entered you roughly. You squealed and he carried you to the wall, pressing you against it as he fucked you without restraint. This time, it hurt. He was relentless and your pussy was throbbing as he hammered your walls mercilessly.

“Such a good girl,” He groaned in your ear. “Taking that cock so nicely.” Tears rose in your eyes as he pummeled your cervix. “Tell me how good a girl you are.”

“Mmm,” You bit your lip against the pain.

“Tell me!” He hissed.

“I’m a good girl,” You forced out, “I’m so g-good.”

His arm went around your back and he gripped the hair at the base of your neck, pulling it so that your head was forced back. He parted from the wall, keeping you aloft as he continued to pound you, your back arched uncomfortably as he worked against you. “You’ve been so good...so good…” His voice was low, his breath laboured, “So good that...ugh, I’m gonna...ah, I’m gonna cum in you.” He sped up, “Are you gonna be a good girl and take my cum?”

“What?!” You were suddenly in a panic. “No, no,” You tried to beat on his chest but your instability and the bend of your back made resistance near impossible. 

Bucky cried out and you felt the sudden warmth within you as he came. He continued his motion as he chased his climax. When he finally stopped and released you, lowering you to the floor, a flash of anger came over you. You had just wanted it to be done, you hadn’t wanted that! You shoved him, ready to smack him but he caught your hand. “Come on, Y/N” He twisted your wrist and pulled you close, “You’ve been so good. Don’t ruin it now.”

You snarled and he chuckled. “All you have to do is thank me, like the good girl you are, and I’ll leave you be for the night,” He kept hold of your hand. You searched his face but found, despite his taunting, that he was being genuine. _What was one more humiliation?_

“Thank you,” You said quietly, holding back a wince as you felt the drip along your thighs, “Sir.”

“For what?” He smirked and you blinked, breathing deeply.

“Thank you for…” You unclenched your jaw, choking out the bitter words, “For your cum.”

“See,” He let go of you, cradling your chin with his hand, “Was that so hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a last note, you can follow me on theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and if you’re a fellow writer, you can check out my MCU inspo blog at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com or say hi in the comments :)
> 
> Come talk to me about the fics I have in development including a Bucky AU (possibly dark! but moreso just kinky :p) and a Dark!Loki fic centering around obsession. Anyhow, love you and see you in the next chapter.


	15. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s new look attracts attention...and bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so in this one we see Dark!Steve again and get some shennanery going on. I'm still kinda in the same spot of writing but I should be able to keep up with posting. I'm currently working on developing future stories, most of them Dark! including Loki and maybe a Thor fic...also a more kinky Medieval AU ft. Bucky. But this is all in the future still.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your love and support with this series and we've passed 4000 notes! This is amazing and I can't even express my appreciation for you all. And included at the beginning of this chapter is a special moodboard created for this series by a reader! I'm honestly in disbelief about how awesome it is and that anyone would take the effort to do so! Y'all just blow me away :) But hey, if anyone else wants to make a moodboard or aesthetic, I can feature them in future chapters. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

_This moodboard was created by Marshmalloween (ao3) also known as @chuuulip. Thanks so much!_

* * *

 

Bucky had invaded every aspect of your life and there was no running from it. After he had left you, you shoved the shopping bags in the corner and washed your bedding. You slept in your bed that night, figuring that you could never truly block out his presence. Even in your dreams, he was there; touching you, holding you down, inside of you. That you awoke in a sweat, your heart racing and body yearning, was even more unsettling than the images etched on the inside of your eyelids.

Your alarm was due in five minutes so you dismissed it and dragged yourself out of bed. You ate your usual breakfast before getting ready for work. Your new hairstyle was easier to maintain even if you did resent it. You wore one of your new blouses, hiding it beneath an old boxy sweater, and a tight skirt that flared at the knees. Your heels were low enough that your ankles didn’t bend but you preferred flats. You felt like a different person. _Maybe, you were._

Your decrepit Honda sputtered before finally rumbling to life. You grew anxious as you neared Stark Tower. Perhaps you would be lucky and Bucky would be assigned a new mission out of town. Maybe Steve would go with him. You pulled into the parking garage and made your way inside, the elevator vacant to your delight.  Even if you couldn’t come to feel comfortable in this placement, you had established a routine. Boot the computer, adjust your chair, organize the desk, tuck your bag underneath, get to work. You were only thankful that you had been allotted more than your usual greeting tasks. Pepper had handed you a list of Gill’s former responsibilities; one of which was curating Potts’ emails. She would forward those she was too busy to read and you would send some generic reply. Between that and coffee runs, your time was rather productive.

You set to your first e-mail on behalf of Pepper and the elevator dinged. You looked up, ready to greet the first visitor, but were disappointed to see an all-too- familiar face. Steve stutter-stepped when he saw you, tilting his head as he approached your desk, “Good morning, Y/N,” He crossed his arms, leaning over your desk, “Have you done something with your hair?”

“I just got a trim,” You answered evasively, “That’s all.”

“Nice blouse,” His eyes trailed downward and you readjusted your cardigan over the low-cut blouse, “Lovely colour on you.”

“Thanks,” You ran your thumb along the space bar, trying to turn your attention back to your work. “You have a meeting this morning?”

“Training,” He replied, “Tony wants to test out some new gear apparently.” The elevator dinged again and Bucky appeared behind him. _Was Steve flexing?_ You weren’t sure he could make his muscles look any bigger than they already were. “No doubt this bozo will be joining us.”

“What did you just call me?” Bucky kidded as he came up on the other end of your desk.

“Nothing, I was just telling Y/N how nice she looks,” Steve explained, winking at you before turning to his fellow super soldier, “Doesn’t she?”

“Very,” Bucky grinned, “Hair cut?”

You stared him down before answering stiffly. “Yes,” You cleared your throat, “Just a trim.”

“Well…” Steve stood straight, his eyes never leaving you, “We should go, Buck,” He sounded less than eager, “Before Tony gets it in his mind to lecture us for being late.”

“When doesn’t he lecture us?” Bucky scoffed, “But I doubt he’d be very impressed if you wasted all his time flirting with the secretary.”

Steve finally tore his gaze away, shooting Bucky a sharp look. “I guess you’re right,” He smiled at you again, “See ya later.” He neared his companion and clapped him on the shoulder, “Come on then, let’s go.”

You watched them leave, holding your breath until they disappeared down the hall. It was bad enough dealing with one of them, but two was becoming unbearable. _What butterfly wing had you crushed to deserve such a fate?_ You turned back to the screen and stared at the empty email, tapping on the desk as you tried to focus on being Pepper. It was, after all, a lovely fantasy to be anyone but you.

* * *

You got the night to yourself but it didn't feel like your own. A lingering sense of dread hung over you, as if the whole world was about to come crashing down. Well, you should have been used to it. That feeling had never truly dissipated since Bucky had inserted himself in your life. You supposed that sooner or later this entire affair would end in tragedy. Your fate was as good as signed and you just needed to accept it.

_ Why were you so damn stubborn? You couldn't run or hide so why did you even try to pretend?  _ This inner dialogue of cynicism and self-pity continues for much of the night, keeping you awake, the ceiling staring back at you. When your alarm rang you silenced it and sat up with a grumble. Something was bound to go wrong, you just knew it. _But what else in your life could possibly get worse?_

You just couldn’t shake the feeling as you grabbed your purse and headed out the door that morning. You got in your car and stared at the side of your building before shoving the key in the ignition. The engine croaked and sputtered but did not turn. You tried again and again. Nothing. Your old Honda had finally kicked the bucket. You knew this day was coming but _why did it have to be now?_

This was what was wrong. To make your life even more difficult, the little you had was bound to turn to shit. You cursed and retrieved your purse from the other seat, stirring around in your wallet for change as you set off for the nearest subway entrance. A couple of streets up and you descended the concrete steps, your inner dialogue turning frantic. You hated the subway; overcrowded, dirty, confusing. It had been too long since your last venture down there and you hadn’t missed it at all.  As you finally caught the right train, you stood, a hand on the bar and checked the time. _Shit._ You’d be lucky to get to work five minutes late. 

When you reached your stop, you booked it out of the train and through the grimy tunnels, up the stairs and onto the street. You were huffing by the time you reached Stark Tower and paused to catch your breath before attempting to take the steps two at a time.  Your heels were not meant for running. Your two slipped on the edge of the middle stair and you couldn’t keep yourself from falling. Your knee met painfully with the concrete stair and your purse was flung behind you in your disaster. You hissed and turned over, checking your knee before searching out your errant bag. A hand lifted it as you spotted it and you hid a cringe as Steve approached with your purse. 

“Woah, you okay?” He knelt down, eyeing the blood rising along the gash in your knee. “That was a nasty fall.”

“I’m fine,” You reached out to take your bag. “Ah,” You made to stand and he grabbed your arm, helping you to your feet as you favoured your uninjured leg. “A little blood is all.”

“Let me help,” He kept hold of you, turned you up the steps, and led you inside as if you were an old woman. His strength was both impressive and frightening.

He stepped onto the elevator with you, finally releasing you. “Why were you in such a hurry?”

“I didn’t wanna be late,” You said with an air of obviousness, “Which…” You looked to your phone, “I am.”

“Late morning?” He asked.

“Mmm,” You grumbled. You weren’t sure how much you wanted to share with him. “Car broke down. Had to take the subway.”

“Shit, that sucks,” He uttered as the elevator dinged at the top floor. 

He stood back as you hobbled out before him, the blood dripping down your calf. He stepped around you and pulled your rolly chair out for you and you sat heavily. “Thanks,” You sighed, “I think I can handle it from here.”

“Let me help,” He insisted, “One second.” He disappeared down the hallway and returned, holding a silver box in his hands. He came around and knelt before you, setting down the kit and unclasping the lid. “You really did a number on yourself.”  He wiped away the blood before applying an alcohol wipe. Your leg twitched at the sting and you watched him quietly, unsure of how to get him to stop. He pressed gauze to the cut as he searched with other hand for a bandage. He finished up, running his thumb over the band-aid one last time to secure it and stood. 

“What’s going on here?” You hadn’t heard Bucky enter and he approached the other side of your desk as Steve stayed beside you.

“Y/N fell. I was just helping patch her up,” He explained, closing the kit and placing it on your desk. “Say, Y/N, you should save yourself some time, and pain,” He glanced at your leg, “I can drive you while your car’s in the shop.”

“In the shop? No, I don’t think that’s going to happen,” You replied, “Besides, you don’t have to do that. I wouldn’t have you going out of your way for me.”

“Well, I mean, I couldn’t do every day but at least when I’m in town. Like a carpool.” He pressed you further, still making no move no retreat from behind you desk. 

“I don’t--” You glanced over at Bucky and he grinned. He shrugged and waited for your response. “I guess. Okay.”

“I’ll take your number,” He took his phone out and unlocked it before handing it to you, “For convenience.” You slowly accepted the phone and looked at Bucky again; he was rather amused by the scene. You punched in your number and returned the cell to Steve.

“Well, thank you,” You swivelled and hit the power button on your computer, “But I think I should get to work now.”

“Of course,” Steve lingered before stepping away, taking the first aid kit with him. He came up beside Bucky and nudged him. “Let’s go find Tony.”

Bucky slowly let Steve guide him away, winking over his shoulder just before they turned down the hallway. You shook your head and felt your purse vibrate. You pulled out your phone and looked at the new message: ‘It’s Steve ;)’. You groaned and dropped your phone back in your bag, hiding it beside your feet. Your shitty old Honda was the least of your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little self-promotion but not really. If you wanna hit me up or chat, ask a question, you can find me at theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com or if you're an MCU writer, you can check out my prompts at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com and submit a fic to be shared or a prompt of your own (full credit is given and reblogs only for fics)


	16. A Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky answers some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. So I've had some concerns raised about future events in this story so out of respect for you all I will put warnings on chapters from this point forward regarding sexual content. It's already included in the tags but I would rather be safe than sorry and not harm anyone. That being said, I appreciate you all letting me know when I need to fix stuff because it helps all of us enjoy the fic more :) That being said, here's another chapter and as always, please don't be shy and leave a comment <3
> 
> In this chapter: Just a blow job, really.

You thought about sneaking out before Steve could catch you but he was painfully punctual. Right as you were due to leave he appeared before your desk expectantly and you forced a smile as you packed up your purse and shut down your computer. A bruise had darkened around the gash on your leg and throbbed with each step but you tried to ignore it for the nuisance of the man beside you.

“How’s the leg?” Steve asked as you stepped onto the elevator.

“Still in tact,” You replied, glancing down at the band-aid. “Thanks, again. You really don’t have to drive me.”

“I want to,” He smiled, subtly moving closer so that his arm was almost touching yours. “Better than the subway, isn’t it?”

“Anything’s better than the subway,” You grumbled and he chuckled.

“Unfortunately, I can’t do this everyday, duty calls and all that,” The doors dinged and he waited for you to exit ahead of him. You swore to yourself as you felt his eyes on your backside. _Damn Bucky and this stupid tight skirt._ “Got a mission coming up in a few days.”

“Oh, yeah?” You humoured him awkwardly. You weren’t really sure what to say to the man. The first time you had seen him in person he had killed someone. You couldn’t help but think about him pointing a gun at you. Like Bucky had... _did Steve know too? Was this some game?_

“I could lend you my car--”

“No, please, it’s already too much. I’ll manage,” You interrupted him as he led you down the steps into the parking garage, 

He led you to a shiny black car, opening the door for you with gallantry not witnessed since his heyday. You slipped inside and he closed the door. You suddenly felt trapped. He climbed in next to you and started the car, the engine whispering as he reversed out of his spot and smoothly made his way to the gates.

“You can just punch your address into the GPS,” He opened up the program on the console with one hand as the other steered out onto the street. “Do you live far?”

“Not really, but traffic,” You typed in your address warily. You only then realized that this whole arrangement included him knowing where you lived. You hit enter and leaned back in your seat, peeking over at him. He didn’t look like a murderer. Nor did he look like he meant to hurt you. He was just doing you a favour.. _.but why?_

“You from New York?” He asked, his blue eyes lost in the cars ahead of him.

“No, I moved here for university and just kind of stayed,” You replied, looking out the window to keep yourself from staring. The situation became all the more surreal as you thought about it.

“Oh, university? What’d you take?” His curiosity was unsettling. _Did he really want to know about you or was he laying some trap? Jesus, Bucky had made you entirely paranoid. No! You had a right to be cautious._ This man’s best friend had invaded your life and put you through hell.

“History, then a masters in Library Science,” You tried to keep your voice steady. You recalled your naive years spent in post-secondary purgatory. Back then this man had still been on ice. He was still known as the Nazi-punching first avenger _, but what was he now?_ A ruthless mercenary who sold his honour. “Boring I know. And useless. Don’t really need a degree to do temp work.”

“New York is hard. This world is hard. In my day--” He stopped, laughing at himself, “Well my day is well and gone. It’s all money now. These days, a bill can buy you just about anything. In a way, it’s more complicated than it was but in other ways, it’s so much simpler.” 

You glanced over as his voice sharpened and were unsettled by the smirk on his face. He looked at you as he came to a stop at the light, his eyes flicking without shame to your chest and back up. You pulled your sweater forward and turned back to the window. The computerized voice of the GPS chimed and you clasped your hands together on your lap. “It is what it is,” You said wistfully, “I make due.”

“That’s what I like about you,” He turned onto your street, stopping just outside your parking lot, “You’re a hard worker.”

“Uh, thanks, I...try,” You swiped up your purse from the floor and pulled the door handle, “Thanks,” You kept the handle halfway, preparing to bolt from the car. “For the ride.”

“No problem,” He stretched his arm across the back of your seat and you gulped. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. What time do you usually leave?”

“Um, around eight,” You pushed the door open and shoved one foot out, “Anyway, I’ll let you go.” You stepped out before he could get any closer, “See ya.” You closed the door and smiled as you waved at him through the window. You spun on your heel, trying to keep a calm pace, as you set off towards your building. You heard him finally drive off as you reached the door, looking back to make sure he was really gone.

* * *

Somehow you weren’t surprised to find Bucky waiting for you. He was sat in the armchair he so favoured, scrolling lazily on his phone when you entered. He glanced over his shoulder as you set aside your purse and sat across from him on the couch. You crossed your arms, waiting for whatever is was he had in mind. He tucked away his phone and smiled at you.

“How was your ride?” He asked sweetly.

“Quick,” You answered curtly. “What was I suppose to do? I tried saying no but--”

“It’s fine,” He said evenly. “Really, I don’t mind. Steve is...Steve. He’s not going to let up.”

“But…” You thought back to the day he had seen Steve speaking to you in the cafe and what had followed. “You said--”

“You asked me before why you?” He interjected, “I’ve wondered the same. Shit, you should be long gone by now. I’ve killed others for less. They never weighed on my mind. Never gave it a second thought. It was duty; self-preservation.” He leaned on one arm, his eyes fixed on you as you listened in confusion. You were used to the sharp, decisive super soldier with the short orders and cruel snarl.   “I watched you for a while. A whole week. I should’ve dealt with you in the first day but, well, it’s hard to explain.” His eyes were distant, his eyes clouded with memories. “Life goes by in a flash. I was kept alive for sixty years; under control, brainwashed, but I was alive. When I woke up, I hated what they had done but then I thought about it. Like, really thought about it.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “If Hydra hadn’t kept me for so long I would’ve died in that war. It would’ve been a sad life to end there. What did I ever do but what was expected? My parents expected good grades so I studied hard and when the war came, well, I didn’t want to sign my own death warrant. They forced my hand, I was drafted. I would have just been another boy bleeding for a flag.

“I hate what Hydra did to me, but I’m still thankful that they kept me alive. They gave me what I needed to survive. To live, today. And well, I’ve done the same for you. I could’ve killed you weeks ago, but it just didn’t feel right. After watching you in this life,” He looked around your apartment, “Sometimes, we need control. _You_ need control, you see? Otherwise, what would you be doing right now? Ordering in a dinner for one so you can sit alone and watch some pointless drama. Fuck, that’s the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.”   He stood and sighed, sitting beside you, his arm around your waist as he drew you closer. “Y/N, I’m saving your life. I’m giving you something more than a desk and a one-room apartment. I’m giving you what you’re too afraid to admit you want. That you need.” He spoke in your ear, dragging his lips across your cheek. A shiver went down your spine as you listened. _Was it embarrassment or epiphany? Was he right?_ Well, he was about your life being boring but you couldn’t quite agree that he was doing you any sort of favour. 

You thought about before he had become a fixture of your world. When you had worked your nine to fives and come home to an empty apartment. You had your hang outs with Allie but she had become increasingly tied up with her flings. You had never minded solace so much but maybe you just hadn’t noticed because you had nothing to compare it to. _How long had it been since your last relationship? When had everything become so grey?_

“I’m giving you a second chance to live the life you've always wanted.” His hand was on your thigh, pressing against the thin fabric of of your skirt. “And, as for Steve, I’ll let him have his fun because we both know who you belong to,” His fingers bunched your skirt, pulling the hem higher and higher. “Just don’t forget your rules,” His hand slid under your skirt, running along your panties, “No lying. You tell me everything.”

You were trembling as the heat gathering below his hand, radiating where his fingers had trailed along your thigh. The swirl of his words and touch were overwhelming as you tried to keep your bearing. “Y-yes, sir,” You stuttered as he pushed your panties aside, toying with you as he nuzzled against your neck. 

He removed his hand and sat straight, staring you down. “Show me,” He said, “Show me that you understand what I’m doing for you, Y/N.” 

Your lips fell open, the blush burning at your cheeks. You were stunned as the flutter tickled your pelvis and you pressed your legs together to stifle the sudden yearning. You wanted his hand back between your thighs, you wanted him to touch you. _No, you didn’t. Did you?_ It was an overwhelming feeling, as if you were watching yourself from above. Your mind had been completely disembodied and what was left was a blind, carnal shell. Everything was happening in a haze.

You tilted your head and stood, turned to Bucky and pushed his knees apart. You knelt before him, running your hands up the thighs of his jeans. He smirked, spreading his arms across the back of the couch. You bit your tongue as your eyes widened, your mind reeling at your own actions. You slowly undid the button of his fly and pulled down his zipper. He shifted as you tugged at the elastic of his briefs and his erection sprung forth easily.  You traced a finger down his shaft and he shuddered. You gripped him firmly, slowly stroking him as his head lolled back. You looked up as he sighed in pleasure and your own began to pluck at your core. You licked your lips as you leaned forward, resting your weight on his legs as you took the head of his cock in your mouth. You moistened the tip, slowly making your way down his shaft. As you reached your limit, you tried to pull back. 

Bucky’s hand caught the back of your head, forcing you to take more of him. “Show me.” He repeated. You breathed through your nose, loosening your throat as you tried to accommodate his length. When at last you had taken all of him, he let go of you and you began to bob your head up and down, his groans adding to the fire licking at your thighs. Your own moans were added to the sinful melody as you gasped around his cock.  You picked up speed, desperate to be free to catch your breath. You brought your hand up to aid your mouth, hoping to ease the strain on your throat and bring him to a quicker end. His hand knotted in your hair and he was panting heavily. He guided your head and he grunted, his orgasm quick and sloppy, his cum filling your mouth and leaking down his shaft. Finally, he released you as you sat back and wiped your lips as you rose shakily to find the sink.

“Ah,” He caught your wrist, “No. Swallow it.” Your mouth was full of his lukewarm cum and you stared at him, your other hand over your lips. You dropped your hand and willed yourself to swallow, careful not to gag. You opened your mouth to show him that you had obeyed. “Good girl.” He let go of you, patted the cushion beside him and tucked his cock back into his briefs, “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so before I leave you, my tumblr is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and my marvel inspo blog is imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com Also if you're interested, I'm currently running a writing challenge on my main: http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183793667176/a-historic-marvel-writing-challenge-so-as-i-try 
> 
> One last thank you. Next chapter will be more smut as we set aside plot for the time being and I swear I'm going to finish writing this and move on to more dark!fics for the future. See you in the comments.


	17. White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest, this chapter is just a sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally got around to writing more chapters and I keep changing the final count and guess what? This shit is just going on and on. I’ve gone from maybe thirty in all to probably upwards of thirty as I have a clear ending in mind but laying the groundwork and drawing everything together as well as keeping up the smut-factor is turning this into more than I could’ve ever imagined. And I LOVE IT! This is so wonderful to right and you all are amazing readers and make it worth every minute.
> 
> That being said, I have some real life work to catch up on this week. Updates will keep to every other day, so Monday, Wednesday, Friday this week. But as a special treat, if we get this fic up to 5,500 notes, I will post an extra chapter on Saturday! Let me know in the comments what you think about that. Also, in the comments, as always let’s talk about the chapter; ask me questions, share your thoughts, leave a smiley! It’s all awesome.
> 
> In this chapter: sex, sex, and more sex.

You stared at the cushion of your couch, not moving despite Bucky’s expectant gaze. This was it. This was your last pillar of strength. This couch had been your respite from the penumbra which had settled over your bedroom. This would be a final act of surrender. You glanced at Bucky and he tilted his head as if to egg you on but you knew it was as much an order as any of his words. You let the air slowly rise from your lungs, stepping forward as your eyes clung to the empty sofa.  Bucky’s hands kept you from turning around, his fingers poking beneath the waist of your skirt, sliding over to unzip it and he released the fabric to pool at your feet. A pair of lacy black panties he had chosen for you offered little cover as his hands cupped your ass. 

“Good girl,” He rasped, hooking his thumbs beneath the thong and tugging downward until they joined your skirt on the floor. You closed your eyes, ashamed of the dampness gathering between your thighs.  He gripped your hips and turned you around. You avoided his eyes as he motioned you to sit on the couch, lowering yourself as you relinquished your last bit of resolve. Your legs fell open as if by instinct, the thrumming in your pelvis drowning out the faint voice in the back of your head. Bucky got to his knees, his hands running the length of your legs from ankle to thigh, fingers kneading the flesh as they danced around your heat. “You see,” He said, “If you’re a good girl, you get a treat.” His thumb flicked across your clit and you spasmed in surprise, “Just relax.”

You looked as he lowered his head and bit your lip as his tongue dove between your folds. The sight of his head between your legs was both intoxicating and disconcerting. _How could this man bring you so much pleasure when he was the very bane of your being?_ You moaned, clasping your hand over your lips to quiet yourself as his mouth sent a tingle through your pelvis. He tilted his head up, his blue eyes flashing towards you and he reached to pull your hand away from your lips, placing it on the back of his head. You gasped, your fingers tangling in his hair without your consent.

He smiled and parted from you for just a moment, his beard damp from your need. He brought his arms up under your legs and pulled you forward so that your knees were hooked over his shoulders, the rest of your body half-slumped along the curve of the couch. He resumed his former work, his tongue teasing your clit as you pressed him closer, your legs drawing him in. He suckled and lapped, his teeth carefully toying with you as a warmth trickled along your thighs. You were moaning. Loudly.

Bucky’s metal fingers traced along your backside, crawling up to your entrance, sliding easily along your slick sex. Your other hand found the back of his head but he suddenly pulled away, breaking your grip easily. His fingers edged along your slit as he grinned at you, “Be a good girl and tell me what you want?” You stared at him dumbly, blinking as you tried to think through the haze of lust. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Uh, y-yes,” You sputtered. _No, no, don’t say it._ Your voice was well beyond the control of your sense. “Yes, sir, I want you to make me cum.”

“Good girl,” He slowly pushed inside, his eyes flicking down to focus on his fingers as they entered you. He watched his hand as it carefully began to fuck you, only looking away as he lowered his head again, catching your intent gaze as he tasted you. “Mmmm,” He hummed, closing his eyes as he dragged his tongue over your clit, delving between your folds as he continued to work his hand inside of you. 

He curled his fingers suddenly, pressing along your walls, finding that place where the tension would gather. You squirmed, your hand on the back of his head as you welcomed the rising release. You could feel it as his fingers stroked you, his thumb pushing firm on your clit as his tongue swirled around it. It was all too much. You had never been brought to such a precipice and the descent was daunting. You bent your legs, urging him on, your feet arched, heels firmly against his back.   Bucky changed his motion, his tongue moving fast and his fingers working roughly within you. You were no longer moaning, but whining and whimpering. You lifted your pelvis, your hunger overtaking every muscle and nerve. Your vision blurred and a sudden flash washed over you, your orgasm cresting in a high-pitched squeak. Your heart raced and the flurry of thoughts dissipated with the exhilaration plucking at your core. 

Panting, your body went limp and Bucky slowly removed himself from between your legs, wiping away your cum from his lips. Your cheeks burned and you sat up weakly, your wetness seeping onto the cushion as you buried your head in your hands. Your shame returned as your wits returned. You shouldn’t have done that. Any of it. _Why had you so easily succumb to him? Did you truly believe he was saving you?_ No, he was using you and you were letting him.

“See,” He took your hands, forcing them away from your head. You looked up at him shyly, embarrassed at your loss of restraint. “I knew you could do it.” He pulled you up, releasing your hands as he began to unbutton your blouse. He bared the matching bra which pushed your tits up uncomfortably. He groped your through the padded lace and growled. “Now, I have one last thing to ask of you. Haven’t I been good too? Can you do me another favour?”

You searched his face desperately. You knew you couldn’t say no; not just because of him but because of you. Already you were longing for more. Your walls were twitching still as the after waves turned to new lust. You nodded and he raised a brow in warning. “Yes, sir.” You gulped, “What do you want me to do?”

“It’s not much, I promise,” He smirked, “Just over here.” He turned and led you over to the armchair, “Up here,” He pointed to the cushion, “On your knees.” You glanced between him and the seat, slowly climbing up on your knees so that you faced the back. “Like that. Yeah.” He stroked your hair as if you were his obedient pet. _Well, what else were you?_ “Don’t move.”  You stayed still, listening as he undressed behind you; clothing rustling and belt buckle clinking. You flinched when you felt his hand on your ass, he spread your cheeks and hummed. “We’ll get to that one day,” He slithered, bringing his hand up to press on your back so that it arched. You felt the cool air along your wet sex. His cock pushed between your legs and he spread your juices along his shaft. He gripped his cock, aligning himself against your entrance and thrust into you delicately with a sigh.

“Tell me. Remember, you must not lie to me,” He brought himself to his limit, filling you to the point that you thought you would tear. “Do you want to fuck Steve?”

Your hands braced against the back of the chair, both to keep yourself from keeling over and the the shock of his question. You quietly mulled your answer, unsure yourself. To you, Steve was as bad as the man behind you; the one balls deep in your pussy, you walls swelling around him in carnal delight. “Y/N,” He pulled back and slammed into you hard, keeping himself inside of you once more. “Answer the question.”

“To be honest, sir,” You measured your words steadily, “I don’t know.” His hand wrapped around the ends of your hair and he forced your head back, your spine arching painfully as he stared you down. His eyes scanned your face and you but your lip against the heat of his interrogation and that forming inside of you. He nodded, released your hair and eased out of you, keeping only his tip inside. 

“Hmm,” He purred thoughtfully, “I guess it must be confusing.” He said, sinking into once more, this time he wasn’t so rough. “The next time I ask, you will have an answer. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” You held on tightly to the chair, his pace halting once more. 

“Who do you belong to?” His voice was dark and your heart jumped.

“I belong to you, sir,” You replied without hesitation. You knew another slip and he’d not be so understanding.

“That’s right,” He slammed into you again, “You’re mine. All mine.” 

He began to pound you without mercy, your chest against the back of the chair as your nails dug into the padding. As his flesh slapped against yours, the throbbing in your pussy grew to a mix of pain and pleasure. You were grunting with every thrust, each harder and deeper than the last. He brought his metal hand to your neck, snaking it around as his finger stretched over your throat and squeezed. You wheezed as he continued to fuck you, his other hand slapping yours away as you tried to claw at his vibranium grip. Instead, you braced yourself on the arms of the chair, his cock bringing you to orgasm despite the lack of air. 

You felt yourself leaking down his cock and the sensation sent another thunder wave through you. As you spasmed in climax, Bucky swore, your vision sparkled as he choked you even tighter and you felt his cum burst within you. He continued to thrust until you were sure you would pass out and released your neck so that you fell against the back of the chair, breathing raggedly. He removed himself slowly, letting his cum drip down your thigh.  

“That’s for being such a good girl,” He ran his finger along your slick sex, spreading his cum down your leg. “Isn’t that such a nice gift?”

“Yes, sir,” You rasped, sinking down on the chair, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so before I leave you, my tumblr is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and my marvel inspo blog is imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com Also if you're interested, I'm currently running a writing challenge on my main: http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183793667176/a-historic-marvel-writing-challenge-so-as-i-try
> 
> One last thank you. I'm still am working on developing my future dark!fics and doing beta work if anyone is interested. If you are working on your own series, hit me up on tumblr and I'll have a look if you want. And more dark!Steve in the next chapter, for now this is just Bucky. See you in the comments.


	18. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as our reader is coming to terms with her situation, things get a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, you all have been calling for it and it's here. A chapter of dark!Steve. Not so naughty just yet but we get a little further into the plot with more questions floating around than before. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, you guys are amazing! We're already at 5,300 notes which means if you keep this up you'll get back to back chapters on Friday and Saturday. Part 30 is already in the works and I'm so excited about this series. Thank you so much for all your support. Please, leave a comment and enjoy this chapter :)

“You been to the shop yet?” Steve’s voice interrupted your thoughts. The moment you had gotten into his car you had zoned out. The last few days had been confusing. Ever since your car had shit out and you had been further entrapped between your keeper and the man next to you. Even two days after the fact you were still sore from Bucky’s last visit, he had been alarmingly absent in the last few days. Worse was that you found yourself wanting him to show up as thoughts of him sent ripples up your spine. He had somehow conditioned you to want him, if only physically. Your body was countered by the loathing which filled your mind; both for him and yourself.

“No, I...haven’t had a chance,” You shifted in the seat and forced your gaze from the building passing outside the window. The drives hadn’t become any less awkward, especially since Bucky had questioned you on your attraction to Steve. Sure he was a good looking guy but he was also a murderer. Much like his buddy, he was a paradox. You couldn’t deny that his eyes were gorgeous or that his muscles didn’t perfectly line his shoulders under his finely cut button-ups. “Might just look into a new car. That old one…” You trailed off, not giving much effort to finishing the sentence. You hadn’t really thought about what to do about the car.

“Well, me and Bucky leave tonight. Another mission,” He pulled into your lot, shifting into park as he spoke, “Maybe you can rent a car in the meantime...you sure you don’t wanna borrow mine? I can leave it here and catch a cab.”

“I can’t do that. You’ve already done more than you should,” You unbuckled your seatbelt, offering a weak smile, “I’ll be just fine when you’re gone.”

“Yeah,” He sighed, glancing out the windshield and back to you, his blue eyes foretold of intrigue. You tilted his head as his chest rose, a breath drawn deep as he weighed his next words. “I’ll miss these little rides...time spent with you. Alone.”

“Ah, really?” You sounded like a child. You were ready to grab your purse and go. The heat was spreading up your chest, crawling along your neck, combusting as he finally looked at you. “I should get go--”

Before you could finish, his mouth was on yours, smothering you as he pushed you against the seat. He was almost on top of you as he leaned over the console, his hand cradling your head as he caught you by surprise. He kissed you as if he would devour you then and there, your arms trapped between your bodies. You struggled against him, your squeaks confused for moans as you could barely breathe. 

Finally, you managed to turn your head from him. “Steve,” You rasped, “Please, you--we can’t.” He slowly pushed himself away from you, sitting back heavily in his seat. “It’s not--not professional.” Your hand was on your chest as you tried to steady your heart. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I--” His eyes were sharp and a smirk curved his lips, his eyes watching you close. His voice betrayed a darkness which had risen to the surface. He swallowed as he tried to suppress this carefully controlled impulse. He cleared his throat and his expression turned placid; he was suddenly the golden avenger, valiant and gentle. “I’m sorry. I just...I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. Kiss you, that is, and it got the best of me, you know?” He reached you, softly caressing your cheek, “You’re just so…” He measured his next word before he finished, “Pretty.”

“Uh,” You looked out the windshield and then the window beside you. _What if Bucky was watching? What if he had seen it and thought that you had welcomed it?_ “It’s, I just...I don’t think it would be very well received if you and I, well, you know, we work together…”

“I understand,” He rescinded his hand and nodded. He gripped the steering wheel with his other and smiled. “I can wait. I mean this is temporary right? You have what, a couple months left? After, when you’re somewhere else, we’ll do this the right way?”

“I, uh, dunno,” You said evasively, “Really, I…” Your lip was trembling as you nervously reached down for your purse, “Ask me then and we’ll figure it out, okay?” You tried to sound calm but your voice nearly cracked as you reached for the door handle, “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” He seem completely unfazed by your indecisive response. “I’ll be back on Tuesday morning. Same time?”

“Sure,” You opened the door and stepped out, “Sounds good.”

“See ya then,” He chimed and you closed the door. 

The moment it shut you saw his face change; that same shadow came over him and you turned away quickly. It was the same look Bucky got when he had you at his mercy. A desire so deep and dark it could not be sated. You hurried away, your paranoia fueling a hasty retreat as you feared him following you. When at last you were inside and the door locked with a buzz behind you, you caught your breath. _You had to tell Bucky, but how could you explain it without incriminating yourself?_

* * *

Tuesday morning. The weekend seemed to breeze by after Steve's departure though in the moment, the minutes seemed to drag by. You had replayed the scene which had unfolded in his car a thousand times and imagined that which would follow once you told Bucky. You had to tell him; those were the rules but you couldn't be sure how he would react. Maybe he'd praise you as ‘good’ for your honesty but it could be countered by remonstrance for leading Steve on. Even if it had been unintentional.  You weren't the type to read too much into flirting, usually seeing it as less. This time your total obliviousness could see to _your_ oblivion.

You had woken up early as sleep hadn't come easily. You were in no way looking forward to seeing Steve even if it did mean you wouldn't have to take the subway. Maybe you should just learn to tolerate public transport but you had tried that. There was little arguing with the super soldier. You had been so overwhelmed by his descent upon you that you had agreed to carry on the whole carpooling fiasco. You couldn't imagine it leading to anything but more trouble.

Your phone buzzed and you reluctantly scanned the lock screen. Steve's message blipped up in a floating rectangle; ‘I'm here ;)’. You swiped away the notification and grabbed your jacket. It was growing even brisker in New York and soon the autumn leaves might even blow to winter flakes. You had your purse on your elbow, phone still in hand as you locked the door.   Your phone rumbled again: ‘Tonight’ was the single-word promise of Bucky. You sent it away as you had the previous message and your keys shook in your hand, jingling in reflection of your sudden anxiety. _Yes, you would tell him tonight._ At least if you were straightforward he might have mercy. _Pfft,_ you smiled wryly at your hopeful thoughts as you took the stairs one at a time. Bucky was not the type to forgive easily.

Steve's car was pulled up almost right to the door,  idling in a slant unconcerned with other drivers. You braced yourself for the tension which would stifle you once your opened that door. He smiled as you climbed in beside him. “Good morning,” he chimed as you balanced your bag on your lap and buckled your belt, “How was your weekend?”

“Short,” You answered, deflating under his unwavering gaze. Monday had passed uneventfully and surely this day would more than make up for the lack of bullshittery. His eyes strayed from your face, lingering on the nylon stretched across your knees. You shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore his errant eyes. “How was your mission? If you can tell me?”

“It was a mission.” He answered dryly, finally turning his attention to the wheel and pulling out of the lot. “Lonely…” He said cloyingly, “Boring. It's almost too easy these days. These idiots Stark has us going after are like fish in a barrel.” He seemed to catch himself before he could ramble, “Well, I'll spare you the gritty details.”

A chill washed over you as a flash of the parking lot filled your mind. You bit your lip in sudden terror. This man was the same you had witnessed on that fateful night, heartlessly slaying a man for a dollar sign. You had heard the value he placed on life and it was utterly horrifying. He would have as little regard for yours if it was offered up for a stack of bills. Your chest was tight and you felt the panic rising.

“Hey, are you okay?” Steve had come to red light, his hand on your shoulder as your eyes had fixed blindly on the road ahead. You shook your head, trying to ward off the fear which had overcome you. 

“S-sorry, I didn't sleep very well. What did you say?” You clasped your hands on your purse strap. 

“I was asking about your car. Any progress?” He didn't sound like a murderer. He almost sounded like a normal person genuinely concerned with your troubles. 

“I got approved for a lease but I just gotta go to the dealership and choose a car…” You had been looking into a solution; a way out of this carpool but your mind was too frazzled to focus on anything for too long. “Still trying to decide if I want to add to my bills. I think I might just get a subway pass and wait till my life's a little more...stable.”

“Hmm,” His eyes were on the road ahead as he thought. “What if you were to stay at Stark Tower? I'm sure Pepper doesn't wanna deal with an endless line of temps and you seem to fit well.”

“I...dunno,” Your cheek twitched nervously. _What excuse could you make not to stay?_ It was well-paying job, not too far a commute, and rather cushy if you did say so yourself. If it wasn't for the predatory super soldiers, it'd be perfect. 

“I can put in a good word for you,” He offered, the shadows of the parking garage rippling over you as he pulled into Stark Tower. “Your three months would account for your probation period and then...well we could go to HR and have all the messy stuff sorted out.” He killed the engine and looked to you as he spoke, “I mean, I've been thinking of it and you and me, that's barely a conflict of interest. Tony and Pepper are married, Vision and Wanda are together, Nat and Bruce even had a bit of a fling there for a while. And you, you're not even on the team. You're a secretary. We don't really  _ work  _ together. Just in the same building on occasion.”

“Steve,” Your voice was whispy as if it was caught in your throat, “Woah, I… I'm flattered really but I have a lot going on right now.”

His eyes dilated for a second, his face darkened for just a glimmer, but his facade quickly resumed. He smiled. “I get it,” He nodded, “And I don't want you to rush into anything just tell me that when you are ready, you'll give me a chance.”

“Uhhh,” You stammered, trying to think of anything to escape.

“Come on, you can't deny that there's something here,” He reached over and touched your paled knuckles as you gripped your purse nervously, “Just give me a chance when the time comes. Can you do that?”

Your leg was jiggling and you forced it to stop. You nodded dumbly, desperate to get away before he could jump you again. “Fine, fine. Just not now, you know? My life is...complicated.”

“Sure,” He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. “I can wait.” 

_How long would you be able to delay him with these empty promises?_ You suspected he wasn't the type to forget and you'd already learned that he did not take no for an answer. You stepped out of the car, ready to bolt but keeping your calm enough that you could follow Steve into the main building. You suddenly remembered Bucky and the conversation that awaited you. _How on Earth would you convince him that you were being good?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're interested in seeing me elsewhere my tumblr is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and my marvel inspo blog is imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com Also if you're interested, I'm currently running a writing challenge on my main: http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183793667176/a-historic-marvel-writing-challenge-so-as-i-try As well, I've created a blog for my darkfics darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com A list of future dark!fics I'm planning can be found here!
> 
> One last thank you. We'll be back to Bucky in the next chapter.


	19. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky surprises the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a short one but you get another tomorrow! Yay! I want to thank all of you for getting this story to over 5700 notes and for all your comments and feedback. Please keep it coming and let me know what you think in the comment section.
> 
> In this chapter: More sex.

You were relieved that you didn't see Bucky that day though you knew he would surely be waiting for you that night. The ride home with Steve was silent as you pleaded tiredness and he mostly left you alone, though his eyes betrayed his mind. The way he looked at you was becoming all the more blatant and you were once more resenting Bucky for this new wardrobe. You were careful to straighten the hem of your skirt as close to your knees as you could and to keep your jacket firmly buttoned to your chin. Even so, the heat of his gaze rested on your ass as you got out in front of your building and bid farewell.

Your apartment was quiet when you entered. Not a light was on as the gloom of the early evening sky set pale blue shadows across the walls. You sighed, thankful for a few moments alone before you were to face Bucky. You hung your jacket and purse, checking your phone and finding no messages. You removed your heeled boots and stretched the arches of your feet. You longed to change into something looser but you hoped that your approved attire would please Bucky enough that he would stay calm. Maybe you could just lay down a while before he arrived. 

Your plans were dashed as you entered your bedroom. The curtains were wide open, the room awash in the haze of autumn light. Your bed was already occupied and you audibly gasped as you found Bucky lazing across your bed. His arms were bent, hands behind his head, legs splayed to display his naked body. His anticipation was obvious as his cock stood proudly against his stomach. You froze at the doorway and he chuckled.

“Just in time,” He smirked. He brought his metal arm down to pat the bed. “Come on then. I know you've missed me.”  You pressed your thighs together without thinking as the heat began to rise. _How could this man do this so easily?_ You hesitated but did not feed his impatience, carefully approaching the bed and sitting on the edge. “Oh Y/N, while I find your naivety endearing I do believe you know the drill by now.” He tugged the hem of your blouse from beneath your skirt, “You're wearing far too much.”

You were trembling but kept your nerve. You had to speak first or you would lose all resolve. “Bucky,” You rarely called him by his name, you hated to truly acknowledge his presence in your life. “I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” He grinned and waited, remaining prone on the bed. “I do enjoy dirty talk.” You gave him a sharp look and he rolled his eyes. “Well, go ahead then. What is it?”

“It's about Steve,” He tilted his head and his smirk spread. “He, um, he kissed me and--he, he…” This was much harder than you expected. Your throat was constricting as if he already had his fingers around it.

“You are learning,” He sat up, his metal hand resting your thigh, drawing swirls along your skirt. “I didn't think you were going to tell me.”

“You know?” He must've been watching as you expected.

“Steve couldn't shut up about you on our mission. Jesus, he's like a broken record. I can't blame him, I guess. You are his type.” His hand slipped beneath your skirt, edging up your tights. “Since you've been so honest with me, such a good girl, I might even let you fuck him.” You blanched and gaped at him. “But you just gotta remember that you belong to me, right?”

“I don't--” You shook your head, thoughts flurrying. You weren't some whore to be rented out. 

“We'll get to that later,” He pressed his fingers to the crotch of your tights , nylon tearing easily. He rubbed you through your panties and you shuddered. “When you're ready for him, but first you must be good just a little longer.”

He teased you until your legs were clamped around his hand. He laughed and withdrew his fingers from your soaked panties. “Stand up,” He ordered and you obeyed, your legs like jelly. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and drew you between him. His fingers crawled up your torso, pushing your shirt up as he helped you remove it. As he slowly undressed you, he spoke. His voice low, almost lulling you.

“We were in Havana. Hot as hell down there. One night we went to a club, all these broads in short shorts and no bras. I could see right through their shirts.” He unzipped your skirt, carefully unsheathing you and letting it drop to your feet. “This one girl was as good as in my lap. Hell, she was a beauty, and yet,” He tucked his fingers inside the tear along your tights,  ripping them all the way and untangling your legs from the nylon. “All I could think of was you.” 

Your bra was slipped down to your waist and unclasped, joining the rest of your clothes in a pile at your feet. “I could've fucked her. Could've had any one of them. But I didn't. We went back to our hideout and I spent the night hard as a rock. I didn't even touch myself. I was tempted,” He rolled your panties past your thighs, fingers lingering on the lace before releasing them. “Thinking of those eyes looking up at me as I fuck you. You fighting to hold back everything as my face is right between your legs. I decided to wait though,” He traced the lines of your pelvis, delicately pushing his thumb between your folds, drawing soft circles around your clit. “Do you hear what you're doing to me? You've got me wrapped around your finger…” He smiled, watching his hand toying with you as his other stroked his cock. “Or should I say, your pussy.”

You didn't know what to say so you kept quiet. Except for the moans which rose unbidden from your lips. His touch was both torturous and electrifying. He parted your legs with a nudge and shove two fingers inside of you, you reached out to steady yourself with his shoulder. He growled in delight, his other hand on your hip guiding you closer.

“Fuck it, I can't wait any longer,” His other hand slid from between your legs, gripping your waist as he forced you onto his lap. You bent your legs as he lifted you onto him, your body acting on its own volition as your mind ran ragged.

_Why had he said all that?_ Surely he couldn't think that this was anything more than extortion. _Oh god, that felt good._ You bounced up and down on him, thoughts rattling back and forth. You were nothing but an object to him, to be used and punished when you did not bend to his will. His fingers were spread across your ass, digging into your flesh as he led your motion. The slap of flesh on flesh intermingled with his thick growls and your airy moans. 

_This was just sex,_ you reminded yourself, and it was sex you weren't even meant to enjoy. _What were you doing? Jesus, oh god,_ your thighs were achy as your walls began to pulse. Your want mixed with pleasure and your lust for more melded with the satisfaction of that need. You were crying out as he fell onto his back, his hands only lightly on your thighs as you rode him to your orgasm. You were so helpless, unable to stop yourself as you realized what you were doing. You hung your head back as your hips bucked atop him, your pace slowing at your release.

Bucky rolled you over in an instant. You were almost bent in half below him, curled with knees to your chest as he pounded into you. His arms snaked under you, hands gripping your shoulders and burying himself deeper and deeper. “Such a good girl riding my dick like that. Shit! You're such a sweet girl, aren't you?” his last words fizzled and he slammed into you hard, pulling out just as he peaked, his cum spilling onto your pelvis and seeping into the short tuft of hair that framed your pussy.

You hated that moment. When it was over and reality returned to you as the thrumming of your nerves died down. When what you had just done became all to real. You were so weak and you hated yourself for that. Hated him for making you that way. But he didn’t give you long to dwell on it as his mouth latched onto your breast and he leaned over you, his hand once more upon your pelvis. You closed your eyes and surrendered. You could hate yourself after but for now, you just wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is now available on tumblr at my sideblog: darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com   
> My main is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and I run a Marvel imagines blog at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com If interested I'm running a writing challenge but haven't had much response so I might just stop it, but here it is: http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183818761556/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor-a-historic-marvel  
> You can message me on my tumblr :) Don't be shy and as always, see you in the comments :)


	20. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: The reader is invited out for some after-work drinks.
> 
> In this chapter: not much but a set-up for the next. We'll go over warnings then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Sorry about being a bit late today but as promised here is another part! Hopefully, everyone saw yesterday's and is all caught up, if not you can always go back and catch up! And wowee, we're already on part 20 and over 6100 notes! Thank you all so much and please leave a comment if you read :)

The rest of the week saw Bucky at your apartment nightly. You weren’t sure what was going on but you didn’t dare to ask. If you did as he wished, he was pleased, even close to amiable. You found that if you behaved, he did what he wanted and left you with a few hours to yourself. You treasured that alone time and it was worth the momentary distraction. When he was done and you were alone, you felt empty; a mixture of physical longing and feeling of exploitation. The satisfaction never lasted beyond the act itself; after you couldn’t help but deflate, stewing in resent for him and disappointment in yourself.

Friday used to be a day of celebration for you. Those times seemed a distant past. You would hang with Allie or go home and order take out and watch something on Netflix. Now, you were too enamoured in anticipation and dread to focus on that. _What use was it when it could easily be interrupted?_ It was worse when you were ready for a quiet night in only for the your solace to be shattered. Even so, you stared at the clock and waited for your cue to leave. _Another hour...it felt like forever._ _What exactly were you so eager for?_ Based on the the last few days, you were to expect another visit from Bucky.  You flipped back to Pepper’s emails which included forwards of every email sent to Tony. You guessed he had left so much on her plate that she needed to spread some onto yours. _What were temps for but grunt work?_ That’s all you ever did. Down on your knees for Bucky every night, as good as bending over backwards for Pepper. You really were taking it in both ends. Your mind strayed again and you found yourself fixated on daydreams of a metal arm flexing around you, familiar grunts in your ear, an almost comforting sensation flowing from your core. You snapped up and touched your forehead in shame. _No..._ he could have your body, but your mind was still yours. That small part of you was still there; you weren’t truly his, you were merely biding your time, _but for what?_

“Y/N,” A voice drew your head up and you masked your dilemma with a smile. Steve approached, Bucky not far behind. _Not good_. “You alright?”

“Fine,” You lied, “I was just working. It’s a bit repetitive so I was resting my eyes.”

“I imagine it’s very exciting,” His hands were on your desk as he leaned on it, biceps peeking out from beneath the sleeves of his tee. He was dressed more casual than usual and you couldn’t help but notice the lines above the vee of his shirt. For once, you were the one distracted. “Me and Buck were just about to grab some drinks, you wanna join?”

You glanced behind him and Bucky nodded, a smirk plain enough. You suspected this wasn’t entirely Steve’s idea and that stoked your anxiety. _What was he playing at?_ You scrunched your lips and looked to the monitor. “I’m here until 6 today,” You said, hoping it was enough of an excuse, “I really can’t just leave.”

“No worries, we’re just headed down the street to Luis’,” His eyes strayed to your chest, admiring the top of your cleavage just visible above the frill. “We’ll have a drink and you can join us for the second round.”

“I don’t--”

“Come on, Y/N,” Bucky stepped forward, just opposite Steve and you felt like a cornered deer. “It’s Friday. You should get out, have some fun. I mean, me and Steve, we get our kicks out in the field but you just sit here all day and...type. One drink won’t hurt, will it?”

You looked between the super soldiers. This was not an invitation, this was an order. Steve was so hopeful, his eagerness underlined with his more sinister intentions. And Bucky was determined. You couldn’t say no unless you were prepared for the consequences and you suspected those were worse than whatever it is he had planned. Besides, he never asked, he told. “Sure, why not?” You tried to sound normal but you couldn’t help the jagged response. “I’ll just finish up here and head down when I’m done.” 

Bucky winked and turned to Steve who grinned back at him. There was collusion in their eyes but it could very well just be the recognition of two adversaries. “Alright, see ya soon,” Bucky chimed, “We’ll keep a tab open.” 

You mumbled a goodbye and watched them approach the elevator, pulling on their jackets as they disappeared behind the metal doors. You sighed and brushed back your hair as you leaned against your chair. _What the fuck?_ You were prepared for Bucky but not both of them. Surely it was just another scheme to watch you squirm, you told yourself. You’d end up going home alone, if only to have Bucky follow, but Steve was just another pawn. _Wasn’t he?_

* * *

You did all you could to delay your departure for the day but you knew if you kept them waiting, Bucky would make you pay for it. That had to be the reason you were growing so anxious. It was fear, not excitement. _Right? Right? Oh, fuck,_ you were going crazy. You left your jacket open as you walked the chill New York sidewalk, heels clicking as you hurried along. As you stopped before Luis’ shining red lights, your legs wobbled and you felt a peculiar pluck deep down. _No,_ just one drink. Nothing more.

You stepped inside, wary of the other men along the bar who watched your entrance. This wasn’t exactly a joint you frequented. In fact you had avoided it for the shabbiness of its facade and the fact that you rarely saw any female denizens going in or out. It was a greasy corner in the heart of downtown with more than its share of regulars and unshaven drunks. This was like that tavern in London where that guy had shoved his hand up your skirt on that summer trip with Allie. _Fond memories, indeed._

You spotted the two men in a booth near the back of the bar. You sidestepped a few reaching hands on your way to them and felt almost thankful when you came upon their table. “Hey,” You said quietly, looking around yourself to make sure no groping hands hovered behind you. 

“Ah, just in time,” Steve stood and waved his hand to the curved bench around the table, “We saved you a spot.” You stared at the seat he offered, closed in between the two of them. Reluctantly you accepted it, sidling awkwardly around the table and to the space on the cushion. Steve sat and blocked you in, motioning to the waiter who sported a long grey ponytail and a greasy leather vest. “We’ll have a second round and whatever the lady wants.”

“Water is fine,” You smiled sheepishly.

“Whiskey for her,” Bucky corrected, “May as well unwind, Y/N.”

You resisted sending him a glare and just nodded, the waiter moving sluggishly to fulfill the order. You were starting to sweat already, trapped in the body heat of the men book-ending you in the booth. “Take off your jacket,” Steve said, “Stay a while, won’t you?”

You gave a weak laugh and peeled of your coat, Bucky swiftly moving it to lay atop his and Steve’s on the end of the bench on his other side. “So how was work?” Bucky prodded, leaning on his arm as if genuinely interested.

“It was work, I guess,” You could feel tendrils along your neck, the blush burning your flesh. “You two having fun without me?”

“No, but I’m sure we’ll have more now that you’re here,” Bucky smirked and your eyes nearly popped out of your head. You felt like the entire bar could hear the conversation and it was as clear to them as it was to you that this wasn’t just an after work get together.   Your whiskey arrived and you reached for it in your desperation. You hadn’t wanted to compromise your senses but the tension was overwhelming and your nerves were wild. You had to keep yourself from draining the glass entirely, lowering your glass and exhaling shakily. Steve and Bucky were watching you closely.

“Well, you must be thirsty,” Steve mused, stretching his arm across the bench behind you as he sipped from his beer. 

“Working for Stark will do that to ya,” Bucky kidded, “How are you liking it?”

“It’s fine,” You shrugged, resisting the urge to finish your whiskey. This all seemed to casual. A farce.

“Come on, it must be exciting. All the people you get to meet, aside from the heroes like us you see almost every day,” Steve teased, “I mean, me and Buck are nice enough, but the others, they’re a bit--”

“Pompous,” Bucky added smugly. 

_Boy, they were really quite the team._ Two murderers who fancied themselves crusaders. Sure, they used to fight the bad guys but now they were the bad guys. Ever since the Sekovia Accords had been overturned and Stark Industries had become entirely privatised. For every genuine criminal they were sent after, they killed a dozen civilians on behalf of the same brand of thugs. I guess money made morality an afterthought.

“Yeah,” You forced out and gulped back the rest of your drink. “It’s definitely the most famous company I’ve worked for but there aren’t many bigger than Stark himself.” Bucky squinted at you, catching the subtle jab. He wouldn’t forget that.

“Well, me and Steve were just talking about something that happened with Stark today.” Bucky began, “We were testing new armour, it’s good stuff; lightweight but it does the job well. Or at least we thought…”

You listened to Bucky and Steve as they told of the fiasco, soon trading war stories back and forth with little interjection from you. When the waiter returned, Bucky ordered you a double, then another upon his next check in. You were downing them out of nervousness, the burn of alcohol growing less as you tried to sink into the bench. You were giggling at Steve’s recount of Bucky getting his arm stuck in a wheel well when suddenly the attention turned to you. You suddenly remembered where you were and who you were with.

“Another?” Bucky asked as you found yourself sipping from an empty glass again.

“N-no,” Your words were almost slurred but you kept it together. “I think maybe I should have that water now.”

“Oh, Y/N, it’s fine to just kick back once in a while,” Steve’s arm was once more behind you, “We don’t mind.”

“Really, I like this side of you,” Bucky added, “Giggly and laid back. But I do wish you would speak up more.”

“How rude of us?” Steve announced with exaggeration, “We’ve been here talking all about ourselves. I mean, come on, we didn’t invite you hear just to sit and listen to two old men banter.”

“Surely not,” Bucky’s metal finger tapped on his glass. You stared at the half-finished beer and tilted your head. You couldn’t recall either of them ordering past their second round and yet your glass had been refilled on a loop. The suspicion quickly faded into the tipsy haze behind your eyes. “Actually, we were hoping to learn more about you.”

“Such a quiet little thing,” Steve’s voice was dusky as he leaned in, your head swiveling between them as they spoke. You were starting to get dizzy. 

“I’ll start,” Bucky nearly sang, “Well, I mean there’s really only one question that I have.”

“Can I please get a water?” You asked, a hiccup rising in your throat.

“Here,” Steve pushed over his beer, “Have a sip of this.”

You hiccuped again and accepted, wanting to rid yourself of the bubbles more than anything. As you drank daintily from the pint, you realized both men were staring at you expectantly. “Anyways, what I was going to ask is…” He raised a brow, pausing dramatically before continuing, “Do you want to fuck Steve?”

You choked and the foam splashed in your face, causing you to slam the glass on the table. You were certain your drunken mind was betraying you, but the two men assured you otherwise. Their thighs were suddenly flush against yours, you felt as if you were crushed between them. Steve’s hand played with your hair and Bucky’s hand rested on your thigh. “Wh-what?” You tried to resist them but their touch felt so nice. “I…”

“Be a good girl and answer the question,” Bucky warned. You realized that this _was_ a conspiracy. Maybe Steve didn’t know that Bucky had been fucking you for weeks but he certainly knew that he had some sort of hold over you. You suspected their conversations about you had gone well beyond the single kiss you had shared more than a week ago.

Your mouth opened and closed, you gulped and steadied your breath. You bit you lip before running your tongue across it as you steeled yourself. “Yes,” You whispered, trembling at the confession. Surprising even yourself.

“Hmm?” Bucky feigned deafness, “Sorry, I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” You said more firmly, almost growling at him. Your drunkenness was not enough to mute your anger as the humiliation washed over you.

“Well that can be arranged,” Bucky smirked as Steve’s hand ran the length of your arm, “Right, Steve?”

You heard a dark chuckle in your ear and Steve’s lips graze your cheek, his chest pressed against you. “It can,” He confirmed, “What do you say we go back to mine for a night cap?”

You stared at Bucky, Steve’s hand slipping down and cupping the top of your ass. “I think she’d love that,” Bucky smiled, turned to grab your jacket and handed it to you. “Well,” He stood and Steve removed his hand as he mirrored his movements, “Shall we?” Bucky offered his hand, staring you down until you took it and stood, letting him guide you out from behind the booth. He let you go, walking behind you as you followed Steve, who dropped some bills on the counter along the way. The other patrons watched your exit and you were certain they knew everything. _Hell, it must have been plain enough as you couldn’t wipe the dazed look from your face._

You stepped out on the street, Bucky came up beside you and wrapped his arm around you. He bent to whisper in your ear as Steve led the way, “Good girl,” He cooed, “You remember your rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is now available on tumblr at my sideblog: darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com   
> My main is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com and I run a Marvel imagines blog at imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com If interested I'm running a writing challenge here: http://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/183818761556/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor-a-historic-marvel  
> You can message me on my tumblr :) Don't be shy and as always, see you in the comments :)


	21. Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first I want to go over the warnings. We all know this is explicit and non/dubcon, so we've accepted that. In this chapter, there will be multi-partner sex and some anal play. This is your warning. I'm sorry to anyone who wants me to explain in detail what goes down but to me, it would ruin the chapter.
> 
> Anyhow, I really thank all of you for following this series and reading along, it means a lot! I love you all. Tomorrow I have a dark!Steve one shot for you all so keep tuned for that. Otherwise, keep on being awesome and leave your thought in the comments and I'll see you there.

You were in shock for most of the car ride. Steve drove as Bucky sat in the passenger’s seat and you swayed in the back. The street lights flickered through the windows, blurring at the corners of your vision, and your head swam. Your skin was burning and your core was aching. Even as you were trying to convince yourself that this was a drunken hallucination you couldn’t help but hunger for what came next. _What exactly did they have planned?_

Steve parked in front of a building you had never seen before and your door was opened as you stared up in confusion. Bucky helped you out, your heels combining with the alcohol in making you unsteady. The other super soldier held your opposite elbow and they led you forward wordlessly. _What did they need to say?_ You knew what this was. 

Steve’s hand fell to your ass and squeezed and you trilled in delight. You covered your mouth in shame and Bucky shook his head. “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” He reproached, “Tonight, we let it all out in the open.” He pulled out a set of keys as you approached the door and he opened it, standing back as Steve guided you inside. A stairwell greeted you, one side leading up and the other down. You were led along the latter, descending clumsily against your escort.

Another door was opened at the bottom and Steve let you go, waiting for you to enter first. Nervously, you stepped through into the dark, the sound of a light switch flicked behind you and the room came clear. You blinked, your heart hammering to a near halt. The two super soldiers came in behind you, closing the door, and passed by as you looked around. A large bed stood central to the room, draped in a single deep red sheet. There was no mistaking the purpose of this room. There were straps at the bed posts and line of toys along the table not far from the centerpiece. Your blood turned cold then boiled all at once.

There was movement around you but in your drunken state, you needed a moment to truly process what was happening. _Why had you drank so much whiskey? Fuck, if you hadn’t, would it have made a difference?_ Steve approached the bed, he had quickly stripped to nothing more than his briefs. He walked along the table, admiring the toys, tutting in approval. “You thought of everything, didn’t you, Buck?” He turned around, his eyes were dark as they fixed on you. “Did you have to keep her a secret for so long?”

“Fuck, Steve, I saved you a lot of trouble. Training her and all that,” He was at the other side of the bed, his own briefs tented with his arousal. 

“You know I don’t mind training,” Steve returned, still looking at you, his smirk sinister. “I prefer it, actually.”

“Don’t worry, I only went over the basics. And we discussed this,” Bucky rounded the bed, grabbed Steve’s arm and forced his gaze from you, “She’s mine. I’m merely sharing her. Now, don’t push it.” He released him roughly, the two coming chest to chest in a momentary face off.

Steve smiled and chuckled. “I know,” He shook his head, “Jesus, Buck. I promise, she won’t be another Gill.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Steve,” Bucky snarled, glancing at you cautiously, “She’s drunk, not deaf.” 

You tried to act like you hadn’t heard that. The name registered somewhere in your mind; Gill...a comrade you had never met. You smiled dopily, wobbling to reassure them that you weren’t paying attention. You closed your eyes and touched your hot cheeks, a sigh escaping your lips to cap the act. When you opened them, Bucky was in front of you. He helped you with your jacket and held your hand as you stepped out of your heels. 

As he guided you to the bed, he turned you to face him and a warmth appeared at your back. Steve pressed himself to you from behind, his bulge against your back as he swept your hair over one shoulder. His lips tickled your neck as you tilted your head to the opposite side as Bucky worked at raising your blouse up your torso. Steve parted only to aid in removing the garment. As their hands explored your body, you silenced the protests screaming from deep inside. Your hazy vision swallowed all misgiving and you melted between them.

Your skirt was swiftly pushed past your hips, Steve’s hand trailing down the front of your panties as Bucky stepped back. His eyes focused on you, watching as you parted your legs to welcome Steve. You closed your eyes, embarrassed to have him observing you thus though your doubts blurred to delight as Steve found your clit. His other hand closed across your throat, holding you flush against his front as he played with you. The buzzing reverberated along your clit and burst, the orgasm rising easy as your wits drowned in alcohol. You writhed against Steve and he breathed into your hair, relishing your dance of pleasure.

He released you and Bucky neared once more. “You’re doing well,” He said in your ear as he reached around to unclasp your bra. You let it slide down your arms and your panties were tugged down your thighs from behind. Suddenly bare, you shivered despite of the heat of both bodies closing in on you. Bucky led you to the bed, urging you to lay down with soft whispers and you obeyed if only to let the grogginess of whiskey hug you closer.

Your wrists were strapped in and you didn’t notice the men methodically working together until your ankles were restrained and you were spread eagle across the mattress. You tried to pull on the bonds but there was little give. Steve chuckled and you looked over as he pulled down his brief, his cock as eager as his grin. Your breath caught and you looked to your other side, Bucky stroking himself as his briefs had disappeared in kind. Your eyes rolled back, sleep tempting you.

“Ah,” Bucky warned, a small slap on your cheek as he leaned on the bed to rouse you. “I know you’re not spent just yet.” Steve’s hands fondled your breast as Bucky backed away, the sensation it gathered in your chest woke you further. Lips drew your nipple to a point, Steve’s golden hair falling forward as he bent over you, biting at your flesh as he explored your torso.

You felt Bucky watching you, content enough to stand back and take in the scene. You suspected he was biding his time; ever methodical. Steve was toying with your clit again, flicking his thumb across the sensitive spot as your pelvis jolted against him, begging for more as the raspy moans escaped you. His mouth trailed down your stomach, stopping to tend to the curves of your hips and midriff, kneading the flesh and lingering on the lines etched there. When his tongue replaced his fingers on your pussy, you whimpered, the coolness quickly warming as he lapped at you. Your legs tried to bend against the ties and your arms tugged, your body twisting in your pleasure. You were panting, gasping for air as Steve had you at his mercy, his fingers burying themselves inside of you as his tongue delved deeper. You squeaked, unable to make a sound as you came, your body falling limp once the waves passed over you.

Steve sat back on his heels, looking down at you as he wiped the dampness from his beard. He looked to Bucky who twirled a finger in the air and the bonds were undone, only until you were turned onto your stomach and only your wrists were tied. Bucky climbed onto the bed as Steve retreated to the table and passed an unseen object to his accomplice. Your hips were lifted, “Come on, bend your legs,” You let them reposition you, your ass up in the air and your face to the mattress. You hadn’t much choice as the straps kept you defenceless. “Now, just relax.” 

Bucky rubbed your ass cheek, squirting something cool along along your asshole and spreading it with his fingers. He mixed your juices with the lube as he purred, two hands on your cheeks as they were spread. You turned your head to find Steve holding your backside and felt a prodding at your asshole, a tingling spread through you, sharpening to pain as Bucky pushed his finger inside. You cried out, biting down on the mattress as he stretched you with his finger. He pulled in and out, working the lube in before adding another finger. A peculiar feeling mixed with the pain and your body shook as you tried not to whine. 

“Grab the plug,” Bucky ordered and Steve removed his hands. You realized what their intent was and you were suddenly in a panic. You began to lower your ass but Bucky held you up, smacking your ass so hard it stung. “Hey, don’t be doing that. You’ve been such a good girl,” His tone lowered, softening as he shoved his finger back in your ass, “This won’t be so bad if you just relax. Come on, you’ve been so good.” He praised, rubbing your lower back a moment before removing his hand. “So good that you’re ready for this, Y/N.”

You felt a firm tip at your asshole and slowly it was pressed inside, it wasn’t much bigger than Bucky’s fingers but it hurt just the same. Your muscles tried to tighten against it but it only made it worse. When at last the intrusion stilled, you felt your walls accommodating the mass and slowly it grew to a dull throb. Bucky backed away, coming to the side of the mattress to look you in the face. “We’re starting small, okay?” He pushed your hair away from your face, coaxing you softly, “You see? You’re getting used to it already. Now,” He touched the strap around your wrist, “If I let you go, you can’t take it out. Understood?”

The tears in your eyes wobbled and you nodded, desperate to be free. You suddenly felt like the walls were closing in. He undid the cuffs and you slipped your legs out from under you, touching your hip but not going further. You rolled onto your back and breathed out shakily, your ankles grabbed suddenly and you were dragged to the edge of the bed, your legs hanging as your knees were pushed apart. Steve was between them, rubbing his head along your clit and finally resting it at your entrance. Bucky climbed over the mattress on his knees, forcing your head back and guiding his cock to your lips. You stiffly opened your mouth and he pushed inside, your back arched uncomfortably as Steve impaled you. He lingered in you, unmoving as your walls hugged him the pressure of the plug added to the fullness.

He pulled back and thrust into you, groaning at the motion which encouraged him to carry the pace. Bucky began to fuck your face in tandem with Steve and you focused on breathing, trying not to succumb to the pleasure forming in your pelvis. It was different than anything you had felt before. You no longer felt pain in your ass but a pleasant sensation building and building as you Steve’s cock worked in and out of you. You hummed along Bucky’s shaft and his hands wrapped around your neck, pounding into your mouth even harder. Steve only went faster, harder, deeper, and it soon became a contest as you were trapped in a storm of ecstasy and subjection. 

You came violently and your body contorted between the two men. When the first orgasm ended, another began, and it continued thus as you weren’t given a moment to recover. Bucky pulled out first, his cum shot across your chest, dripping down your shoulders and neck. Steve continued to hammer into you and Bucky snarled, “I told you, not inside” Steve sneered but obeyed, removing himself and letting himself go on your thigh, mingling with the lube and your own cum.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’ve been keeping her to yourself,” Steve smeared his cum up your leg, “So selfish.”

“Maybe I should have,” Bucky countered, coming around to pull Steve’s hand away. “Don’t fuck around. She’s mine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, Buck, I’m not gonna desecrate your girl. I just wanna break her in a bit.” You began to float away in the afterglow as their voices carried and the whiskey called to you from beyond. Your hand slipped down to your pelvis, resting on your pussy as your head lolled and their argument faded to a hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun! Let me know in the comments.


	22. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader senses a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! A little time for everyone to recover here. The gears are starting to turn for our reader and this chapter is a bit shorter. I've started a few other series and I'm currently fleshing them out. There are three (including a dark!Thor, dark!Loki, and most recently I've concocted a dark!Steve idea), that I've written the first few chapters for. I think that these will be different from Witness in that I'll post them only weekly (sorry) but I'm hoping to have maybe two actively updating at a time. Anyways, let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the comments and I'll see you there.

The night passed in a series of lucid moments and half-imagined dreams. You couldn’t say what had been real and what had been a figment of your drunken mind. You remembered when it ended, Bucky helped you dress _. Or did he?_ Surely that had to be the whiskey. He helped you slip into your blouse, buttoning it as you pulled on your skirt crookedly and collected your shoes from the floor, your undergarments forgotten. The car ride was a daze and you remembered seeing your purse in a metal hand right before you fell head first into your mattress. Your vision rippled and turned black with the distant sound of your own snores, your body sore, your senses dulled and overwrought.

When you woke, you felt weak. Your arms were hollow and your stomach sour. A heaviness rested across your waist and your eyes fluttered open to the painful morning light streaming in through your curtains. You turned your head slowly, feeling uncomfortable full, finding Bucky facing you; eyes closed and breath slowed in sleep. You stared at him, finding it hard to comprehend his presence until it grew startling. He had never stayed the night before. He always left you there, like a toy forgotten. You grumbled as your head rattled and you reached up to touch your forehead. 

“Mmm,” Bucky rolled onto his back, his vibranium arm sliding away from your stomach. He scratched his nose as he opened his eyes and yawned. “You must feel wonderful.”

“Gruh,” It was the only noise you could summon as you reached down and touched your tender bottom. “Oh my god,” You eyes widened as you felt an unusual texture rub between your cheeks. Your memories flooded back and you remembered the tearing pain, the lube easing the toy into you. “Is it still in me?”

“Ha,” He chuckled, as if recalling the night himself, “Whoops.” He sat up, “Go on, I’ll take it out.” He was naked, though your clothes remained, as messy as they were when you had pulled them on drunkenly. “Get up.” He motioned you off the bed and you stood unsteadily, he grabbed your hips and turned you around, tugging your skirt down. “Bend over.”

You listened if only to have it done with. He grabbed onto the ring and pulled slowly, easing it out as your asshole adjusted to its sudden emptiness. You groaned and stepped away, pulling up your skirt as the humiliation suffocated you . He placed the plug on your night table and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Ugh, can you start the shower?” He asked. It was the he first time he had asked you a genuine question. 

“Sure,” You said quietly, agreeing just so that you didn’t need to sit there and dwell in your embarrassment. You lumbered into the washroom and turned the faucet, drawing closed the curtain as the stream roared from the pipes. Bucky entered just as you were turning to leave but he caught your arm. “You need to clean up too.” 

He released you and stepped past you into the showed, the metals rings of the curtain chiming. You clenched your jaw, frustrated by his brusqueness. You were put off by his mercurial ways. Last night, he had been so enamoured with your body and afterwards he had slept beside you. When you awoke, he wasn’t necessarily affectionate but kinder than usual. Now he was ordering you around again.

You undressed and turned to look at the shadow of his figure through the curtain. You neared hesitantly, your ears ringing with your hangover. You suddenly felt grimy, the sweat and cum from the night before had dried on your skin. You stepped over the lip of the tub, pushing back the curtain to tiptoe in behind him. Bucky turned as you let the plastic curtain go limp and he carefully steered you to the other side of him, positioning you under the shower. He lathered up your loofah and began to scrub your skin as it dampened beneath the stream. You flinched at first but found his touch surprisingly calming.

“You were a good girl last night,” He said as he cleaned you, “I mean it, very good.” From the bottom of your vision, you saw a twitch. He was getting hard just thinking about it. “But...I really didn’t mean for you to get so drunk. Sometimes I forget that others have limits. Since the serum, I’m not really affected by alcohol so I...we shouldn’t have ordered you doubles.”

You blinked at him. _Was he trying to apologize?_ You didn’t ponder the question very long as he held out the loofah for you to take. You grabbed it and took your turn dutifully, scrubbing clean his body as he watched, the same glimmer in his eyes as the night before. When you finished, he washed his hair with your lavender shampoo and offered you a dollop for your own. You were completely unsettled by how nice he was being. You’d rather he had you over his leg than wrestling with your own doubts. It had to be some trick.

He cranked the faucet off and held back the curtain for you. You grabbed your towel and hurried to fetch him his own. He took the linen and wrapped it around his waist. “There is one more thing we should talk about.” He touched your shoulder with his real hand; rarely did he lead with his right. “Last night happened because I allowed it. Steve knows it but I don’t trust him. You don’t do anything with him without my permission. Got it?”

_There it was._ The illusion finally cracked and the man who owned you was back. Even as his thumb was rubbing your shoulder and easing you into a false sense of comfort. You nodded, “Yes, sir.” You uttered.

“Good,” His hand edged over to the top of your towel along the top of your chest, “Damn, I think I might just have to get you dirty all over again.”

* * *

You sat staring out your apartment window, staring at the grey New York sky. Bucky had left hours ago but his presence loomed over you. Something had changed. Not the fact that you had been used by two men at once, that was surely a new experience. But something about the super soldier. After your shower, he hadn’t been what one would describe as gentle, but for him, it was close to. He had changed, he hadn’t told you what to do but instead gone about it with quiet determination; no questions, no orders. It had been pleasant enough and that unsettled you. You were growing passive; ambivalent to the trap you had become stuck in.

He left you with no warning or no foreboding promise. He just said goodbye. _Did he regret sharing you with Steve?_ You cringed at the thought. _Sharing?_ You were still a person, but that’s what had happened, _isn’t it?_ And you had gone along with it. You could blame the alcohol but really it just made the decision easier. You were learning that you had a deep-seeded kink for murderous jerks.

You needed to do something. Sure you were nothing but a gnat buzzing around their heads should it come to physical resistance but that didn't mean you were helpless. You couldn't live this life forever and you didn't want to find out how it would end. You had to find a way out, _but how?_ Your mind was blank, an escape seemed fantastical. A miracle if possible. You stepped away from window and crossed your arms at your living room. 

Well, you could start by getting yourself a new car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my story ideas for dark!fic on my sideblog darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com  
> Thanks again. :)


	23. One step forward, two back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all her efforts, the reader just can't seem to get ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, warnings for this chapter: angry Bucky, anal play, sex.
> 
> And here you guys go, we're almost to the really interesting part of this series, were on our way up the rollercoaster and about to go over the hump. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's a bit longer and some stuff happens but the next few chapters I think at least are real wild! Y'all we're getting close which means I need to write the last few parts which means I'm going to have to bid farewell to this dark!Bucky (don't worry, you guys still have a number of chapters left) but I'm finding it so hard to say goodbye.
> 
> But enough about me, have fun with this one and I'll see you in the comments. Please let me know what you think about this part and what you think could happen in the next. You all are so wonderful.

You called Allie that night and she agreed to go with you the next morning to the dealership. It was weird. You felt an odd sense of hope. Not because you had any substantial plan but because you were doing something. Because getting a new car was taking back a small piece of your former independence. _It had been what? Two months?_ And it felt as if this oppression had swallowed your entire life. This was a first steps in a series which could end in your freedom. All you had to do was bide your time and be smart. Be patient and don’t do anything rash. Play along and Bucky would never suspect a thing.

You met Allie downstairs and took a cab to the dealership, stepping out in the lot and glancing happily along the rows of hatchbacks, SUVs, and sports cars. You only needed something modest. A car that with decent mileage, dependability, and maybe heated seats. Allie just seemed excited to test drive the vehicles until you reminded her that her license had been suspended.

“Oh, Y/N,” She chimed as the salesman led you to his first suggestion, “Did you get a haircut?”

“You noticed?” You said lightly. As much as you resented the makeover, the hair was actually pretty nice.

“And that top,” She touched the hem of the tight v-neck turtleneck hidden beneath the straight-shouldered leather jacket, “You must be making good money at Stark Tower.”

“I guess,” You shrugged. You did get a pretty decent cheque every week but you had barely touched more than you needed for rent, utilities, and groceries. It felt like tainted money really. Plus, it was reassuring to have a financial pillow to rest on. Without it, you wouldn’t even be able to step foot on the dealership lot.

You turned to the salesman as he started going over the features of the car and you were quite intrigued until he told you the price. “Woah, okay, no.” You tried not to be too pushy, “I told you my budget.”

“I know, but a lady like you should treat herself,” He coozed, “I mean, look at you. You need something to match the look.”

“I’m flattered but I’m not here for a luxury car, I need something to drive every day. I work in an office, not the Playboy mansion.” You hated spending money and this man was not making it any easier.

“You could’ve fooled me,” He winked and you looked to Allie who was thoroughly amused. She was hardly used to you getting all the male attention; it must have been both a relief and a surprise.

“Right, well...we have a few that could work,” The man led you back the way you came and you crossed your arms as you trailed behind with Allie.

“So, tell me, have you ran into Steve Rogers again?” She whispered giddily, “I mean, if I was you, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Allie, please,” You rubbed your neck, trying not to flinch.

“Oh, you have? Have you met Tony Stark?” She prodded, “What about--”

“Allie,” Your voice spiked and you caught yourself before you could turn shrill, moderating your voice before you continued. “You know what they do now right? They aren’t the Avengers anymore. They don’t care about the people, it’s money. You just--if it came down to it and there was another New York or another Ultron, well, they might not be so valiant.”

She squinted at you, taken aback, blinking as if you had slapped her. “I know that,” She said quietly, “I just--can you blame a girl for dreaming?”

“I--I’m sorry,” You forced your breath out. ‘I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s only....it’s a stressful job is all.”

“It’s alright.” She touched your elbow reassuringly, “Let’s just focus on getting you a car.” She turned her attention to the salesman, “Do any of these come in pink?”

* * *

You had chosen your car at last. After hours of following around the salesman still trying to upsell you, you had found something comfortable and within your budget. You were given the keys and Allie gladly fell into the passenger seat, ready to head home. As you settled in, key in ignition and about to turn the engine, your phone began to ring and you stirred around in your purse, finding it at the very bottom. _‘Private’_ flashed on the screen and you ignored it, ready to tuck it back in your bag but it began to ring again.

You rolled your eyes and hit dismiss again, dropping it into your purse. You made to tuck it behind your seat and your whole bag began to sing. “Just answer it,” Allie begged, “Jesus.”

You swore under your breath and retrieved the phone, hitting answer on the fourth call. “Hello,” You greeted flatly.

“About time,” Bucky’s voice was agitated. _You fucked up._ “You don’t ignore my calls.”

“I didn--” You were cut off before you could make up an excuse, his tone was dangerous.

“I’ve been waiting at your apartment for an hour and then I call and you ignore me. This isn’t good, Y/N,” He was livid. “Now, I hope you’re on your way home because good girls don’t run away.”

“I’m not, I just--I’m at the dealership,” You glanced at Allie who was entirely uninterested in the phone call as she typed on her own screen. “I just got a new car. I’m just about to leave.”

“Good,” He huffed, “But don’t think you’re going to get off easy. When I call, you answer. The  _ first  _ time.” With that, he hung up and you were left holding the silent phone to your ear. _Fuck._ “Is it alright if I just drop you off at your place?” You asked Allie, “I have to work tomorrow and still have some cleaning to do.”

“Cleaning?” She raised an eyebrow, not looking away from her phone. “That sounded like a guy on the phone.”

“It was, but not one I’m interested in,” You lied, “Work stuff.”

“Ah,” She accepted though her cadence was unconvinced, “Yeah, you can just drop me off. I’m going to call Ryan again. He’s a fun one.”

You shook your head as you put away your phone, turning the key as anxiety filled your chest. This drive wouldn’t be long enough.

* * *

When you walked into your apartment, it was dark. Your heart was racing as you found your living room empty, an eerie silence rising around you. Slowly you made your way to your bedroom but Bucky wasn’t there. Confused, you dropped your purse and cautiously peeled off your jacket, hanging it on the chair and leaning on the arm to pull of your boots. You turned around and a figure appeared in the door, flipping the light switch as he entered.

Bucky gave you no chance to react as he charged towards you, his metal hand on your throat as he forced you back to the bed. Your knees met with the edge of the mattress and you fell back onto it with a stifled cry. He held you down, getting close so that he could speak in your ear. “I don’t like waiting.” He hissed. You stared at him, your chest felt airy and heavy all at once. Just a day ago, he had been mild, almost sweet, and now, he was the same mercenary who had sat with his gun aimed at you that night when it had all been taken from you.  You clawed at his vibranium fingers, trying to get enough air to speak. Your lips opened and closed but no noise came. You reached up and tapped on his shoulder, begging for him to release you. At last, he removed his grip, instead grabbing you by your hair and holding you in place. “I can’t hear you.” He said mockingly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Your throat stung as you spoke, “I didn’t mean to be bad. I was only--”

“Prove to me that you are sorry,” He scoffed, his fingers untangled from your hair and wrapped around your upper arm, shoving you up. You sat on the edge of the bed and rose slowly, trying to catch your breath. “You have thirty seconds to get undressed.”

He leaned back on his hands and watched you expectantly. You were trembling as you shed your tight top and slipped out of your jeans, your panties dragged to the floor with them. You struggled to unclasp your bra, the only piece of armour left to you, and Bucky grunted impatiently. He stood up and tore it open, snapping the band and letting it fall to the carpet. His hand was around the back of your neck in an instant and he was leading you back towards the bed.

“Bend over,” He ordered and you obeyed, just at the side of the bed, placing your hands on the mattress to hold yourself steady. He smacked your ass and you cried out in pain. He pressed his crotch to your ass, rubbing the rough denim of his jeans against you, igniting your core. “Stay just like that.” He pulled back and slapped you again. “You move and there will be worse to come.”

He stepped away and you watched him as best as you could around your own body. “Head forward,” He warned and you snapped your eyes to the bed spread. You heard him moving around, coming nearer as he dropped his black duffel beside you. He unzipped the bag, a grin on his face, and knelt beside you. “I’m going to give you one more chance to be a good girl.” His voice was smoother, “We still have some work to do. So I want you to stay as you are. Exactly like this,” He ran his hand down your back, goosebumps rising in its stead, “No matter what, you cannot move. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir,” You breathed shakily. His touch and the unspoken threat sent a chill through you.

“If you’re bad, this only going to be even harder,” He smiled and his finger glided down your arm, “Now, let’s begin.”  He stood and searched through his duffel, pulling out clear bottle of lube and a rubber plug, this one bigger than the previous one. You let out an audible groan and he tutted at you. “You can make all the noise you want,” He came up behind you again, “Just don’t move.” He squirted the cool lube onto your ass, tossed the bottle onto the bed and began to spread it along your crack, his finger circling your hole. You tensed but kept yourself still. “Remember to breathe.”

He inserted a finger, pulling it in and out before adding a second. It stung but not as much as the first time. He felt around, as if testing the resistance. He slid his fingers out and pressed the rubber to your hole, easing it in a little at a time. At first, it wasn’t so bad but as he got to the wider part of the toy, you felt the uncomfortable fullness and stretching begin. You bit down on your lip, letting only muffled groans through. As he finished inserting the plug, your arms buckled and you fell forward, face on the bed as you shook. 

“You moved,” He slapped your ass, the intense pressure ringing through you. “Bad girl.” You heard a zipper and he bent over you, his voice low as he spoke in your ear. “I know it’s hard but it will get easier. Your body will come to accept it; to long for it.” He stood and his hands ran the curve of your torso, “For now, I can at least help you adjust.”

He pulled his cock from his pants and pressed it to your pussy. Despite the pain, your own juices had mixed with the excess lube and he slid into you easily. He began to fuck you, jostling the plug as his thrusts grew harder and deeper. Your moans and whines were lost in the blanket, your arms bent over your head as you tried to keep your legs from collapsing.

“You see what happens when you’re a bad girl,” His words were stuttered with his motion, his flesh clapping against yours in between. “Oh, fuck. Fuck!” He pulled out and you felt his hot cum spurt out onto the back of your thigh. You remained as you were until his hand rested on your waist and guided you forward so that you lay on your stomach across the bed.

“Please,” You writhed and reached back, “Take it out. Please, I’ll be good.”

Bucky laughed and pulled your hand away from your ass. “Maybe, if you had followed the rules, I would have had the mercy of giving you a smaller plug but since you think it’s okay to ignore me, well, I just had too see how tough you really are.” His hand was on your ass, rubbing the tender flesh and irritating your stretched hole. “You see, this is a part of you training. Now that you know the rules, even if you don’t always obey them,” He pinched your ass sharply as he spoke, “There are other things you need to learn.”

“Please, please,” You babbled. A heavy weight settled in your ass and you needed relief desperately. 

“No.” He barked. “I won’t tell you again. And don’t you dare try taking it out yourself.” He pushed himself up from the bed, tucking his cock back into his jeans. “I will remove it for you tomorrow.”

“What?” You were careful not to move too quickly as you turned to look at him, “But I have to work.”

He shrugged and smirked, retrieving the lube and throwing it back in his bag. He hooked the strap over his shoulder and strode coolly to the door. “You said you’d be a good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a final note, I'm running a little raffle on my tumblr for dark!requests, so if you use tumblr you can find it here:  
> https://darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/184037591549/a-celebration or you can email me @theimaginesyouneveraskedfor with your ao3 ID or preferred pseudonym to be entered. Today is the last day and tomorrow (Saturday) I'll be attempting a live stream of the result.
> 
> Anyways, love you and leave a comment before you go :D <3


	24. The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader finds herself hitting a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I would classify this as a juicy chapter. I'm loving this you guys and I have about one or two chapters left in writing, so we're about ten away from finished for posting. But were aren't at the endgame just yet (you see what I did there.) Anyhow, thank you guys for making this series so amazing, we're almost at 8000 notes! I love you so much.
> 
> So before we begin, warnings: mentions of anal plug, blow job, rough sex, like rurl rough, choking, a bit of voyeurism.
> 
> Anyhow, leave a comment with your thoughts (even an emoji if that's all you got).

Needless to say, your night met with little rest. Your body slowly attuned to the plug but you just couldn’t get comfortable, the sensation of fullness was strange. When it was time to get out of bed, you showered, trying to perfect a casual walk before you were set to show yourself in public. All the skirts Bucky had bought you were unbearably tight and allowed no relief as you slowly descended the stairs and grew used to the pressure.  Driving was worse. You felt as if you were sitting directly on the plug and you were glad you had bought your new car. You texted Steve the news so that there was no mix up and you were thankful you didn’t have to sit next to him that day. You were even more thankful for the elevator at Stark tower but your office chair wasn’t cushy enough to make you forget your burden. It was most off-putting that it was growing to be arousing. Sitting in a certain position, it put pressure on all the right spots.

The day couldn’t go fast enough but the clock moved like a snail on pavement. You kept glancing over between trips to the washroom to try to alleviate your situation. On your way back to your desk, you found Bucky waiting at your desk. He smirked as he watched you approach him and you tried not to let him see you flinch. You glanced around and walked straight up to him. “You gotta take this thing out.”

“Woah, since when do _you_ make the rules?” He chided, “But it’s good to know you kept it in.”

You rolled your eyes and spun around, going to sit behind the desk and lowered yourself tenderly to the seat. A set of footsteps neared and Steve appeared from the hallway, his face brightening as he saw you. He strolled over, stepping up next to Bucky as he kept his voice low. “So,” He looked to his fellow super soldier, “When do I get my next go at her?”

Bucky sighed and looked to you; for a moment, you actually commiserated with the man as he shared the same exasperation as you. Steve lacked any sense of subtlety. “Well, I don’t know,” His metal hand was on the desk, “I don’t think Y/N has any plans for tonight...do you?”  Your nostrils flared and you shook your head. His fingers tapped on the metal, “Be a good girl and use your words.” He warned.

“No, I don’t have any plans,” You muttered. You could have lied and said you did but to be honest, you would do anything to have the damn plug taken out. If it meant letting Steve use you, so be it. _What was another night of debasement?_

“I’ll come back for her and we’ll meet you at the hideout,” Bucky said, “It’s all clean and ready to go.”

“Great,” Steve leered at you, “Can’t wait.”

The two super soldiers headed for the door and changed the topic swiftly to business and you tuned out. Despite yourself, you could feel the wetness cooling between your legs, the warmth collecting during their conversation. While you were inherently annoyed by the way they talked about you, you couldn’t help your physiological reaction. _Hell,_ your drunken memories of the night with both men sparked a fire you didn’t know was hidden within you. A flame you very much regretted letting them light.

* * *

Bucky was ever punctual. He waited just by the elevator as you finished up for the night, pacing slowly around the lobby. You shut down your computer and grabbed your purse, approaching him warily as he pressed the elevator button. When the doors had closed and boxed you up with the silent super soldier, you found your nerve. “Tell me you’re going to take this fucking thing out of me.”

“In due time,” He smirked, “Only good girl’s get treats.”

You sighed and shook your head. The plug had become less noticeable but it didn’t make it any less humiliating. You rode the rest of the way without saying a word, realizing you would get nowhere by arguing. Your only hope was to go along with whatever he and Steve had planned. You cleared your throat guiltily as you pondered what it was; drunken memories of your previous encounter filled your head. Bucky glanced over at you as the elevator doors opened, his eyes lingering on you as if he could see your thoughts.

“Don’t worry, it’s not very far,” He teased and you rolled your eyes as you followed him across the foyer. You were happy it was mostly empty as it would have been quite peculiar for you to be walking around with Bucky Barnes so openly. You were growing impatient with him as he kept his pace casual, in no hurry to be out of sight. 

Finally at his car, you were eager to hide. You climbed inside, only to moan as you sat almost directly on the plug. Bucky gave a low chuckle and watched as you adjusted yourself in the seat. He looked you over, his blue eyes drinking you in as thoughts swirled behind them. “What?” You hissed.

“Just thinking if we had time for a quickie,” He raised a brow, “I wouldn’t mind a go before meeting Steve. I like having you to myself,” He reached across the console and undid your top button, “Mmm,” He licked his lips as he admired your cleavage, “Well, I don’t see why we can’t have some fun on the way.”

You chewed your lip, glancing out the window to make sure no one else was hanging out in the parking garage. Bucky shifted is seat back, the sound drawing your attention, and he unzipped his jeans, pulling his hard cock out and stroking his length. “Go on,” He reached over and grabbed the back of your head, pulling you over the console. You resisted, bracing your neck against him as you glared into his eyes. “Do you want the plug out or not?” He challenged.

You swallowed the threat and your dignity, positioning yourself over the console as you parted your lips over the head of his cock. As you made your way down his length, he turned the engine and you pulled back in surprise. His hand caught the back of your head before you could free your mouth and he pushed you back down his length until he was in your throat. The motion of the car was almost sickening as you began, bobbing your head up and down carefully until he released your head. You didn’t dare stop, quickening your pace as you heard other vehicles passing you. You were eager to be done with it, paranoid that anyone could walk by and see.

“Ah,” He breathed, his hand rubbing the back of your neck as your drool dripped down his shaft and onto his jeans. “God, that’s a good girl. Mmmm,” He groaned, “I’m gonna cum, oh fuck.” His hand was on your head again and he forced you down to his base, ribbons shooting down your throat as you struggled to breathe. “Swallow it.” He ordered, lifting your head by your hair as he came to a stop. You urged yourself to obey, licking the saliva from your lips to ease your throat.  “Let me see,” He said as he tucked his cock back in his pants. You opened your mouth, showing him that there was nothing left. You looked up to the building just outside the car; it was the same one he had taken you to after your night at the bar. Steve’s car was parked just beside you and you got with a sense of foreboding mingled with excitement. The car ride was just the beginning.

As you walked down the stairs ahead of Bucky, you felt a sudden wave of deja vu. This time you were sober and the prospect of both men was intimidating. You could hardly handle Bucky on his own and something about Steve bespoke of a darker core. He hadn’t shown you the extent of his depravity yet. As you came to the bottom and entered through the beacon-like doorway, you shivered.

Steve was already undressed, left with only his briefs and the bed loomed behind him. Bucky closed the door as he entered and he tugged at the collar of your jacket. You unbuttoned it as he helped you out of it without a word. _What more was there to say?_ Steve turned to watch, sitting on the end of the bed as he tilted his head. You stepped out of your heels and Bucky unzipped your skirt, that and your blouse were quickly disposed of in a wrinkled pile. You shimmied out of your tights and your bra was unclasped as you stood straight. It all felt so ritualistic.

Bucky gave little heed to your panties, tearing through the lace easily and tossing them at Steve who caught them and brought them to his nose with an exaggerated whiff. It was oddly arousing. “Go on and bend over,” Bucky whispered in your ear as he massaged your ass. You exhaled in relief and eagerly touched your toes. He gripped the end of the plug and slowly pulled it out, your body quaking at the peculiar ripple it sent through you. You stood and he caught you around your waist. “Keep him happy,” He rasped, pushing himself against your back, “And the night won’t be so long.”

With that he let you go, smacking your ass so hard that you stumbled forward. You turned the misstep into a smooth pace, approaching Steve as your nerves began to buzz. His hands were on your hips in a moment and he drew you close. Your placed your own on his shoulders as he buried his head between your breasts. You sensed movement and looked over as Bucky sat in a chair at the edge of the room, his eyes fixed on you. 

You didn’t ponder his observation for long as you were suddenly swept off your feet and tossed onto the mattress. You cried out in surprise, your body bouncing on the springy padding. Steve tore off his briefs as you propped yourself up on your elbows, watching him cautiously. In an instant he had gone from tender to abrupt. It was telling and somewhat frightening. You remembered that drunken night and how rough he had been. If you were to compare them, he was harsher than Bucky, easily lost in his rapture.

He climbed up on the bed, nearing you on his knees as he grabbed your ankles and brought them up so that your legs were bent close to your chest. You were on full display as your body was folded in half. “Not her ass,” Bucky warned, “She’s not ready yet.” Steve growled and you saw his eyes flash from behind your legs. He smacked your ass and grabbed the flesh roughly, causing you to flinch.

He made no pretense of foreplay. He didn’t really need to as you were sure he could see how slick your pussy already was. He pressed his tip to your opening, using your juices to lubricate himself before pushing inside. He let your legs fall around him, reaching back to hook your feet around each other. He had your pelvis tilted so that he was at your limit, your walls snug around him. He thrust slowly but decisively at first, your back arching in response.

His hands held you in place by your hips and he carefully stood up on the mattress, your upper half hanging upside down as your legs held on tighter, scared of falling on your head. Suspended at such an awkward angle, you held yourself up with your arms as he began to hammer into you, his hips snapping violently against yours. He was grunting with each relentless thrust, your own cries betraying the pain-laced vibrations he sent through you.

When you thought you could take no more, he lowered you back to the bed, your chest heaving as you shakily bunched the sheet in your fingers. You were suddenly empty as he pulled out and you were thankful for a moment to catch your breath. But it wasn’t really a break. He dragged you from the bed, your legs trembling beneath you as he turned you to face Bucky. He scooped you up, his hands on the back of your thighs, bending your legs once more to your chest as he held you flush against him. His member slipped easily inside without guidance and your back arched as his cock rammed against your cervix. He was just as brusque as before but it felt just as good. Your orgasm was thrilling as it caught you off-guard, your head pushed back against his shoulder as he continued to fuck you.

When your eyes lolled back into place, you caught sight of Bucky. You were shocked and even more aroused as you saw his cock standing outside his jeans, his hand stroking it as he bit his lip. It was an odd feeling. The thought of him being so excited over watching you was different. It was in itself a form of admiration and you couldn’t help but relish in it. Throughout all this, you had barely felt more than an object, hardly admired but rather used.

Steve abruptly dropped your legs, shifting so that you were bent over the bed. He didn’t stop, only thrusting harder and harder. “Fuck, such a tight girl,” He snarled, his voice deadly.  His hand snaked around your neck and forced your back to curve uncomfortably. His other hand was at your throat in an instant, your body twisted as his fingers tightened more and more. “I knew it from the moment I saw you,” He was speaking low in your ear as he bent over you, choking you so that you wheezed with every jerk of his hips. Your pussy tightened with the grip around your neck. “That innocent little secretary look is just a lie, isn’t it?” Your head was throbbing at the lack of oxygen, you began to bat at his hands helplessly. “You’re all just the same, aren’t you?” You tried to nod but couldn’t. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” You forced out a coarse whisper, your hands grasping at his clumsily.

“Yes, Captain,” He corrected you, the sound of his flesh slapping against yours was deafening as he continued to pound your without mercy. “Say it.” 

He thrust so hard that your feet began to slip from beneath you. You were caught between ecstasy and oblivion, your head swirling dangerously.  “Yes…” Silver spots were floating at the corner of your vision. “...Captain.” Your arms were heavy, so weak that they fell limp. You hadn't any strength left in you as the steady rhythm of his cock impaling had you convulsing. Your eyes closed against your will and the pounding in your pussy dulled as the black overtook your senses; your body floating in the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the support. I'll see you in the next chapter and the comments! <3


	25. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader lashes out.
> 
> No major warnings for this chapter, merely angst I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit late in posting today. It was a rough night for me. I spent half of it sleepless due to a severe anxiety attack. I was not doing well at all my dude. Now I'm feeling a bit more stable, thank god I have a day off finally. The good news it I did finish a fic for tomorrow before I went to bed and sunk into existential dread so yay for that. Also Happy Together will have another chapter on Friday.  
> Let's move past me, I love you all. Thanks for following. I'm still pepping myself up to write the last one or two chapters to this series overall but we're on a good track here. This would be nothing without you guys. For real. You've made this series so special to me and I can't thank you enough. <3 Please leave a comment below and I'll see you there :)

When you woke, your throat was scratchy and your head felt as if it was being crushed. You could hear voices and they slowly drew you back to the surface, your eyes fluttering open as your head lolled towards the sound. You were strewn across the bed as two figures stood a few feet away; arguing.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Bucky growled, “You could’ve fucking killed her!”

“I know what I’m doing. She’s fine,” Steve returned sharply. “Besides, what do you care? I mean, it’s not like there aren’t other woman out there you could train just as easily.”

“And start over?” Bucky scoffed, “You ever think I get tired of cleaning up your messes. I shouldn’t have ever told you about her. I should’ve kept her to myself.”

“Ha, I would’ve had her on her knees eventually and you know it,” Steve mocked, “I always do.”

“She’s not another one of your toys, Steve,” Bucky was royally pissed. You actually hadn’t heard him in such a state. Sure he was direct but he was never so venomous. “She’s mine and I plan on keeping her for more than a couple months.”

“Oh, yeah? You think this one will last a whole year?” Steve turned and neared the bed, looking over you. “She’s awake.” He made to get back on the bed but Bucky caught his shoulder. 

“No, you’re done,” He pulled him back, inserting himself between Steve and the bed frame. “She’s done for the night.”

“Oh, come on,” Steve sneered, “I didn’t even get to finish.”

“Do it yourself,” Bucky crossed his arms, “Not my fault you can’t fucking control yourself. Now get dressed and go.”

A heavy sigh sounded followed by a grunt of frustration. A momentary stand off permeated with tense silence before Steve finally backed off. He dressed wordlessly, only pausing at the door to look at you prone across the bed. He winked as you lifted your head to watch him and left with an air of triumph. You dropped your head back to mattress and moaned, touching your neck daintily.

“Fuck,” Bucky settled beside you on the bed, carefully moving your hand to examine your neck. “You’ll have to cover those up.”

You coughed as you tried to speak, brushing his hand away from you and rolling over so your back was to him. His words echoed in your head; _‘You could’ve killed her’._ He had almost sat there and watched you die. _Well, what did you expect?_ Upon your first meeting he had promised your demise if you did not go along with his perversion _. Shit,_ you were in some demented sex bunker, only a moment ago letting yourself be used like a sex doll. _That’s all you were, really._

“Let me take you home,” His hand was on your shoulder. It wasn’t the cold vibranium you were used to. “Y/N,” He wasn’t calling you a good girl or bad girl, he was actually speaking to you as if you were a person. “Come on. Let’s get dressed and get you out of here.”

You didn’t say anything but sat up, slipping away from his reach as you hid the tears at the corner of your eyes. Even if you thought you’d been able to summon your voice, you didn’t know what you could say. Anything that did come to mind would earn you a punishment and you had little faith that this moment of empathy would last if you provoked him. You just wanted to go home. You wanted to be away from him.

When you were dressed minus your ruined panties, Bucky opened the door and led you up into the evening chill. You shivered as you sat in his car, his eyes lingering on you as you tried to ignore him. He started the car, driving in silence as you stewed in anger and humiliation.   “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, his eyes glued to the road. You just stared out the window, no response. “Now, Y/N, what did I say about answering me when I speak?” It was a weak warning but you didn’t want to test it.

“What do you care?” A painful hiss shredded your battered throat. “If I don't answer, what then? You going to make me suck your dick again? I'd rather get out and walk.”

“I understand you're upset so I'll let that slide,” His tone was surprisingly placating, “I didn't mean for that to happen. Really. Steve is just--”

“My car is still at the office,” You interrupted, “You can just drop me off there.”

“No, I'll drive you in the morning,” He insisted, “Are you hungry?”

You eyed him darkly. You shook your head looked back to the window. “After that?”

“I guess not…” He said awkwardly, a new silence rose between you. 

The rest of the ride was thick with anger and unsaid words. Bucky followed you into your building but you didn't acknowledge his presence, hoping he would just go away. You wondered why he was even sticking around. Perhaps he still had some torture planned. You slammed your purse on the counter and leaned against it. You touched your throat as you listened to his footsteps move around your apartment. The muffled grind of the faucet sounded and water splashed against porcelain. 

“I ran a bath for you,” Bucky came up and sat on the stool beside you, “I can make you some tea.”

You looked at him like he was growing grass on his head. _This was weird. He was being weird._ You blinked at him dumbly and shook your head. “No...thank you.” You backed away from him, irritated by his uncharacteristic demeanour. To act so kind after he had watched another fuck you like some lifeless doll. “You don't have to do all this. You can just go. I'd prefer it if you did.”

He exhaled deeply and stood. “Alright,” He sounded almost submissive. He passed you on his way to the door, turning back as he twisted the handle. His mouth opened as of he wanted to say something but he quickly thought better of it and snapped his lips shut. You watched the door close behind him, a scowl creasing your features as you locked it behind him.

You went to turn off the tap before the tub overflowed. You grabbed your phone from your bag before undressing, just then realizing how sore your entire body was. Your thighs ached, not to mention your ass, and your neck was starting to seize up. The muscles of your back were racked for the strained bend Steve had put in it during his excess. You dialed your mother's number as you lowered yourself into the steaming water, the ringtone droning endlessly until the voicemail answered.

“Hey, mom,” You croaked. You wished you had never moved away from her. All this would never have happened. “I just wanted to say that...I miss you.” You stared at the tiles and sniffed, “I love you.” 

You hit end and set aside your phone, sinking into the water, languishing there until you were pruny and cold. You wrapped yourself in a towel, your reflection stopping you before you could leave the washroom. Your neck was dappled with bruises in the shape of Steve's thick fingers and there was a burst blood vessel in your cheek. You backed away from the mirror and scurried to your room, falling onto the bed as you tried to smother the rising tears. It would never end.

* * *

You figured that Bucky would approve of the turtleneck you wore the next morning to hide the bruises. A little concealer over the burst blood vessel and you looked like a real human being. When you grabbed your keys you recalled that you were missing the part which would make them useful. Your phone vibrated and a private number blipped up with a text attached. ‘Downstairs’.

You made no haste in meeting Bucky, shuffling carelessly to his car and dropping into the seat like a sack of bricks. He glanced over at you, his hand gripping the wheel. He nodded in approval of the snug collar poking out from beneath your jacket. You kept your eyes ahead and waited for him to put his foot on the pedal.

“I'm leaving today. Me and Steve have a mission,” He stated flatly, “We're gone at noon.”

“Okay,” You answered quietly, unsure of how else to respond. 

“It'll give you time to recover,” He said plainly, “I know last night was difficult. Not just for you, you know?”

“Yeah, I'm sure it was very hard for _you,_ ” You huffed, doing nothing to hide your irritation. 

“I'm going to talk to Steve. It won't happen again,” He explained, “And if he doesn't want to play along he's not gonna play at all.”

“Oh wow, thanks,” You said with as much salt as you could muster. “You're fucked, dude. Really. At this point you may as well just kill me. I mean this whole thing started because I was afraid but you know what, it can't be worse than this.”

Bucky's nostrils flared but he said nothing. He pulled up to the tower and into the parking garage. You got out of the car and made for the stairs only to find Bucky's metal arm blocking your path. “This is your pass. Watch the way you speak to me.”

“Fuck your pass,” You made to shove past him but he caught you around the waist and pressed you to the car. His chest rose and fell, his blue eyes alight.

“I'm sorry,” He gritted out, “Okay?”  He released you roughly as your head spun at his words. He raised his hands and backed away. 

_He apologized to you?_ You drew your brows together, looking away from him as you spoke quietly. “If you were sorry, you would've stopped by now.” You turned and this time he didn’t stop you, your heels echoing up the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I love you guys and leave me a little goodie below!


	26. Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader feels her world closing in but it might be too late to save herself.
> 
> In this chapter: sex! and internal conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone and their patience with this series. Honestly the response has been overwhelming! I love you all so much and it's really meant a lot considering my recent mental episodes. I hate that I have so many issues and they always pop up at the worst times but this series makes it easier to deal with. I know y'all have come for the story and don't need a whole dump here but I think it's a little obvious that I've poured a lot of myself and my internal struggles into this one and so it just means so much more that it has had such a big response. Again, thank you for listening to me ramble and supporting this series! <3  
> Now, onto actual business here! This chapter has some juicy little tidbits (and I don't mean sex) just something y'all have been waiting for... I hope you all enjoy :) Tomorrow will be the second chapter of Happy Together so brace for some dark!Steve and Saturday will be another one shot requested for the raffle! (Again dark!Steve) so we have quite the line up.  
> Anyways, as usual, comments mean the world to me. It's nice to have feedback and I just love hearing all your reactions and thoughts. :D You guys are so wonderful.

As promised, Bucky and Steve left town at noon. You were relieved to see them go but the looming threat of their presence had distracted you from the dark thoughts which now began to rise in the back of your mind. Vague memories of words exchanged; _about you, about others. Gill..._ you knew nothing about her, only that she used to sit at the very desk you were now behind. And, if you were to guess at it, she had also been involved with the two men who had you caught in their claws, though you couldn’t say how.

You tapped your fingers on the desk as you scrolled through Pepper’s inbox, weeding out the junk, responding to those which could be generically shrugged off. It was second nature now. Almost fun. You imagined what it would be like to be her. On the arm of one of the most powerful men in the world, protected from others who might wish you harm. You were in almost the complete opposite station in life. You were trapped under the thumb of one who saw you as nothing more than a prop and you had little means of helping yourself.

_ “I promise, she won’t be another Gill.” “She’s not another one of your toys…”  _

What had happened to your predecessor? The black text blurred past your vision as you thought, scrolling the wheel as you thought back to your nights spent with both super soldiers. As much as Bucky set your nerves on fire, Steve was utterly terrifying. He was able to flip a switch, turning from the smiling office colleague to sinister masochist. You could feel his hands on your neck then. _Had Gill felt the same fingers against her flesh, the same dread mixed with airiness? Is that why she had quit?_

You sat back, looking around the office. There was no one there but you were ever paranoid. You leaned on the chair, glancing just down the hallway as an idea tugged at your mind. You took a deep breath and moved the mouse, hovering over the “sent files” link before clicking. Pepper’s emails, including those written by yourself, appeared before you. You began to scroll down, watching the date revert until well before your first day. And then you found it. An email with a familiar name upon it; _‘Daily Roster’ fwd. Gill Nazar_. You stared at the name, another glance around the office.

You clicked and let the air out of your lungs. Nothing beyond the usual message; a list of names, times, special instructions. It was the same thing you received every morning. You clicked out and opened up the browser, typed in the former secretary’s name and hit enter with a rush of a anxiety. As the little circle reeled beside the cursor, so did your head. The results popped up and your heart dropped. You clicked on the first link; a headline already forgotten.

‘MISSING WOMAN: FORMER SECRETARY ON THE RUN?’ It was the most recent story on Gill, declaring that previous reports of her disappearance had been exaggerated and she had in fact merely run away from her boring office life. You explored those which preceded that, every day back in time building the heat along your spine. There were no clues which could have led to her discovery and the last article gave only an account of her wild college days, not far behind her, and a questionable quote from a “friend” to support its thesis. Yet the case had been closed and no one was looking for Gill Nazar any longer.

It just didn’t add up and you suspected your inevitable disappearance would make even less sense. The thought chilled you to the core and a sudden wave of terror came over you. If you didn’t get out soon, you would be the woman pasted across the articles, but only for a week before you were buried beneath the next week’s headlines. Another would sit in this chair and contend with the super soldiers. 

You were shaking. Your eyes were glued to the screen and you couldn’t stop the panic as it filled your veins like ice. You needed to act soon or be lost forever.

* * *

A couple days later, after the revelation that Gill hadn't necessarily quit for a better job or due to a sudden windfall, you were still trying to figure out how to process the information. You couldn't say for sure that she was dead but it wasn't an unlikely conclusion either. The way Steve and Bucky spoke about her as good as confirmed your suspicions. And if her fate was so shrouded in mystery and fatalism, _what then would yours be?_

This wasn't just something you could forget but you could try to suppress it, at least distract yourself from it. It all seemed pointless now that your fate was as good as confirmed. Even as you played along you weren't promised any other end but that which you had tried to barter yourself out of.

Currently you were in the middle of a convenience story, your arms filled with a multi-pack of gummy worms, gummy bears, and sour keys. The endorphins afforded by such an indulgence might be enough to ward off the shadow which loomed over you. A couple chocolate bars were added to your load and you dragged your feet up along the last aisle. Your eyes caught shiny plastic packages, hung on security hooks, and you skidded to a halt. You tapped your toe and looked around.

You stared at the flip phones. ‘Burners’ they were commonly referred to as by dealers and similar criminals. You chewed your cheek, the wheels slowly beginning to wind on your head. “Excuse me,” You called over to the cashier, bent over the daily crossword in the newspaper. He almost reminded you of yourself and your doldrum work. “Can I get two of these phones please?”

He pushed himself away from the counter and came out from behind the lottery tickets and gum to shove a round key on the hook. He unlooped two and brought them up to the counter where you met him on the other side. You set the rest of your wares before him and he punched in the items dully. He seemed rather unfazed by your purchase but you gathered a place like this would have shadier types than yourself frequenting the joint.  You accepted a plastic bag and and took your haul out onto the street. Finding your car, you slid inside and started the engine, a plan piecing itself together in your head. Well, nothing substantial but a line of communication. A way to protect yourself and your mom when an escape presented itself.

Back at your apartment, you took out the twin phones and charged them. You activated them with a set of fake names and typed in a message from one to the other. You left it unread so that the notification still showed.

_ Mom, text back when you get this. Y/N. _

You would buy a parcel tomorrow and send it without a return address. That way Bucky couldn't track it. You felt an odd sense of accomplishment, a fragment of your independence secreted away. Even if you were caught out, you had tried.

You dumped the packaging down the building's chute and hid the phones beneath your kitchen sink, just behind the trash can. Just in case. You never knew when Bucky would return and he always seemed to drop in at the most inconvenient times.  Your suspicion proved prudent as you slept heavily that night. No longer did the sense of doom hang over you so darkly and you dozed quite comfortably in your own bed. The morning after held a simple task and a rare sliver of hope.

But you were roused to half-slumber by a distant sound. There was a presence in your room thought your mind refused to retreat from its respite, instead you listened as if through a tunnel. A series of rustling, metal clinking, and muted footsteps. The mattress dipped beside you and a warmth snaked around your waist. At last your eyes snapped open and you grabbed the hand tucking itself under your side.

“It's just me,” Bucky's whisper was not as comforting as he would have hoped. “Go back to sleep.”

You tensed against him, not expecting such...gentleness? He wasn't forcing your legs apart or holding you down. In fact, he was giving you a new option. You would take sleep if it saved you from his usual tendencies.  The rest of your night was spent in a shallow sleep, the presence beside you kept you from sinking back too far. In the back of your head you wondered why he was there. After days away on a mission he had decided to show up at your place in the middle of the night and slink into your bed like some long-awaited lover.

Still you resisted consciousness if only to avoid the answers to those questions. You were woken however against your will. Your mind still shrouded in drowsiness you grumbled as a hand pushed its way between your legs, sliding up your thighs, careful circles drawn along your clit. It was almost relaxing, the warm nestled in your pelvis as the fingers carried on. It was only as the grunt rasped in your ear and you felt the prodding along your back that reality slapped you. 

Bucky was spooning you, his hand squeezed between your legs as he teased your clit, your shorts gone. Your own hand shot down to try to stop him but a soft ‘uh uh’ kept your from doing so. Slowly, he shifted away from you, his fingers still tugging at your core, and rolled you flat onto your back. He pushed your legs apart and you let them splay open, wondering if this was actually some twisted nightmare. A most confusing one indeed.

His beard tickled across your shoulder and along your neck, his lips laying sweet pecks along your skin. Your heart was hammering in your chest. _What was he doing?_ This had to be some trick. To be so gentle with you he must have been planning something awful. His nose brushed across your cheek, his eyelids hooded over his blue eyes as they closed and he leaned closer. His lips were on yours before you could turn away and your eyes were wide open. He was kissing you. He had never done that before.

His fingers continued to pluck at you and you moaned despite yourself. The heat was pooling just so and you couldn't resist the flames licking along your thighs. You shuddered against him and he removed his lips at last so that you could turn your head and pant at the sunlit bedroom. He pressed his head once more into the crook of your neck, bringing you to a most disconcerting climax.

As the after waves took you, Bucky climbed on top of you, replacing his fingers with his cock, running his tip along your folds before slowly entering. You gasped. You wanted him to stop because it felt so unfamiliar, so wrong, and yet you wanted him to keep going. The intimacy of his actions was both long-missed and entirely unsettling. You craved it, just not from him. Not in this circumstance. His breath was hot against your neck as he began to move within you, one hand on your hip, the other tangled in your hair, cradling your head. 

You tried to resist the tingling his touch was sending through you but your mind was too tired and your body weak. You gripped his bicep as he moved against you, your nails digging into his flesh as you fought him and yourself. There wasn’t any real strength put into it as you felt like jelly beneath him, every thrust sending a star across your vision. Your eyes rolled back and you let the haze take you, your name ringing in your ears as you met with yet another orgasm.

Bucky grunted your name low in your ear, bringing you back to the moment. You felt the warmth spill within you, his cum filling you and seeping around his cock. He collapsed atop you, not moving as he breathed heavily, his head just beside yours on the pillow. The glow of your lust began to fade, the oddity of reality like a bucket of cold water poured over you. You could handle him treating you like a toy, tossing you around, manhandling you, calling you a good girl, but you couldn’t do this. Him touching you so softly as if he actually felt anything but pure spite for you, saying your name…

“Get off of me,” You whispered, “Please, please.” You began to panic, smacking your hands against his shoulders as you begged him. You couldn't breathe. “Please. Get off!”

He pulled out of you, sitting back with visible shock on his face. You quickly rolled over the edge of the bed, barely getting your feet under you before you met the floor. You tripped over yourself as you scurried out to the washroom, slamming the door and locking it. You felt his cum dripping down your leg and you cringed. You stepped into the tub, turning on the shower head and detaching it as you frantically tried to wash him away. _It was all wrong. He hated you and you hated him. That was how it worked._

You cranked the faucet off and dropped the hose, falling back against the tub as your body shook. Your top was askew and splashed with water, your bottom half chilly from the cooling drops across your skin. You closed your eyes and swore aloud. _Your plan had to been to bide your time but how much longer would you have?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good time reading. See you in the comments, lovelies.


	27. So Very Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The readers finds herself on the outs.
> 
> In this chapter: sex but nothing too extreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finished writing this series :) 33 chapters and an epilogue. I’m so excited to post but chapters will stay every other day! I’ve also made a playlist for this series on Spotify. The songs are in order of chapters but can be taken collectively. Also, I’m working on Happy Together and still developing all my other ideas and trying to get more done on those. Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support and patience. Love you!
> 
> (Spotify list: https://open.spotify.com/user/1151908899/playlist/1zJG2FcNiixXVU5oUWmexh?si=gQ-xV4ubRZmxKO4xhcCh_A )
> 
> Anyways, as usual, comments mean the world to me. It’s nice to have feedback and I just love hearing all your reactions and thoughts. :D You guys are so wonderful.

You could hear Bucky moving around in your bedroom. You slowly sat up in the tub and grabbed onto the sides, lifting yourself to your feet. You leaned over the sink and stared at yourself in the mirror. This was another one of his games. He was trying to throw you off-kilter. He was playing with your emotions and you couldn’t let him get the best of you. The moment you crumbled you were done for. Any show of weakness and you would follow in the footsteps of Gill. Or worse.

When you found the courage to emerge from the bathroom, quietly entering the bedroom, you found it empty. You pulled on the pajama shorts he had tossed on the floor and covered yourself, the sound of a cupboard closing bringing you back to earth.  _Shit!_  You walked swiftly to the kitchen and found Bucky setting out two mugs on the counter. He stood right in front of your sink; if he were to bend down and open the cupboard in front of him, move the trash can just a little, he would find your secret and it would all be over like that.  _Be cool,_  you told yourself.

He turned as he heard you approached, his blue eyes taking the measure of you. There was a stifling silence around you and you didn’t know what to say. After such an awakening and your ensuing mental crack, you felt as if you had showed him a part of you you’d never wished him to see. And he had stolen from you something more precious. He had tainted the sacredness of intimacy and replaced it with a corrupted facsimile. You recalled the shock on his face when you had wriggled out from under him, as if he had actually felt something. You shivered and climbed up on a stool on the other side of the island.

He pressed his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip, his thoughts swirling in his deep blue irises. “Where’s the coffee?” He asked, holding back his more pressing questions. 

You blinked at him, tilting your head slightly as you leaned your elbows on the countertop. “Right corner, bottom shelf,” You replied, your stomach flipping.

It was all so weird. He was acting like he belonged here; like you had woken up beside him a hundred times before. Like you were a real couple, but you weren’t. This was just all fucked up and him acting like it wasn’t was entirely infuriating. And confusing. You wrapped your fingers along your neck, the frustration straining your muscles. You watched him as he set up your coffee maker, his vibranium fingers snapping down the lid and switching the button. He planted his hands on the edge of the counter, his back to you as he sighed.

“When did you get back?” You rasped out.

“Last night,” He grumbled, making no move to look at you.

“So…” You eyed the muscles of his bare back, he wore only a pair of dark jeans, his brown hair in tangles along his shoulders. “Why did you come  _here_?”

He shook his head and remained silent for a moment. He tapped his fingers and pushed himself away from the counter, finally turning to you. “You’re still mad.”  _Was he asking you? Did he really care if you were?_ You squinted at him, shrugging at him as you sat straight, picking at the leather seat of the stool.

As the drip of the percolator began to sputter, he turned and filled the two mugs, setting them on the island before retrieving the carton of milk from your fridge and the sugar dish. You added a single dollop of dairy and pulled one towards yourself, staring at the cloud blooming in the dark. Bucky left his coffee black and sat beside you, shifting his stool closer. You drank half your cup before he found his voice again.

“No one speaks to me the way you did. I thought about it during my mission. I understand your anger but I don’t understand my lack of. I don’t understand why I’m not mad at you; why I haven’t taken you across my knee.” He sipped from his coffee and cleared his throat. “Any other girl and I’d have tossed you away by now.”

You slowly pushed your mug away. You scowled darkly and stood from your stool, rolling your eyes as you made to leave him there. He caught your arm, standing in a moment as he reeled you back to face him. “Goddamnit, I’m trying to tell you…that you’re special, Y/N. You’re not just some girl.”

“Ugh, please,” You struggled against him but he was too strong. “We both know what this is. I don’t want your fake words or sickly kisses. I’d rather you just used me and be done with it.” His jaw squared with his anger, “You can have my body, but you’ll never have anything more than that.”

His pupils dilated and he grabbed your other arm, marching you backwards until you were at the wall. His chest rose in suppressed anger, you stared up at him, waiting for him to curse you, or hit you. Anything. His lip twitched and he let go, retreating with hands raised as if in surrender.

“Fine, we can do that,” He scoffed, reaching to the button of his jeans, “Go on then and turn around.” He barked, his voice too dangerous to ignore. You had hurt him, you realized that then as he avoided looking at you, only nearing to force you against the wall. It was a short-lived victory as he ripped your shorts down your thighs, his forearm pressed along your shoulders as he held you to the drywall. 

He entered you painfully, the veneer cracking at least. He grunted as he rutted against you, his heavy breaths as angry as they were lurid. He growled in your ear as your palms were flat against the wall, trying to hold yourself steady. He was crushing you against the drywall, thrusting so hard you were on your tiptoes. 

You closed your eyes and welcomed the usual pain but it was just as horrid as his gentleness.

* * *

Bucky left you again. He didn’t return on Sunday and you took the chance to stop by the post office, sending the burner in a parcel while the other remained stealthily hidden in the pocket of a coat you hadn’t worn in years. You were on edge; paranoid that he was watching you and would soon catch onto your plotting, yet more pressing was the contradiction of emotions he had shown you the day before. Tenderness, concern, then hardening to his usual brutality. You could feel him now behind you, holding you against the wall, your back arched painfully as he fucked you without mercy. Even as the memory made you wince, it made your thighs tingle.

You stopped by the grocery store, perusing the wine section and chose a particularly strong red. The bottle accompanied take out for one, the entire bottle drained and added to the bin of empties. You hadn’t realized how the glasses added up; every time he left you alone, you’d partake in a glass of whiskey or stem of merlot. It was bordering on dependency. You hadn’t really given it much thought or notice for the more pressing concerns in your life. Namely, two super soldiers.

You slept in a haze of alcohol, your alarm sharp as it woke you for a miserable Monday. You were frazzled, thinking of how you would react if Bucky showed his face at your desk. Things had never been overly peaceable between you but now it felt so stunted. You were having nightmares again but your whole life was torture at this point. It felt more and more like there was no escape.

You were still rubbing the sleep from your eyes when you rode the elevator of Stark Tower alone. You yawned as you stepped off into the wide lobby, balancing your coffee perilously as you hid your fatigue in your elbow. You stopped dead as you glanced through the open doorway into the next room; your desk the centerpiece. Bucky’s dark hair was visible just behind the computer and you struggled to keep your heels clicking along the polished floor. You set your paper cup on the front of the desk as you approached, nervously watching as Bucky’s metal fingers rolled the wheel of the mouse.

“Good morning,” He leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms as the leather-bonded metal groaned beneath him, “Y/N, ever punctual.”

“What are you doing?” You looked around the office.  _What would Pepper think if she came upon this?_  Surely it was not such a peculiar scene but you were certain she was less than impressed by your regular fraternization with the super soldiers; she had let on as much in the roll of her eyes and the edge in her voice.

“Checking in,” He gripped the arms of the chair and pushed himself to his feet, “But I’ll let you get to work. I’d hate to keep you.” He rounded the desk, his gait slow and dangerous. He stopped before you, staring down at you with blazing blue eyes. He was so close you had to crane your neck up and the height difference was made all the more obvious. And terrifying. The movement of his vibranium fingers caught your attention and you watched the metal platelets flex into a fist. “We’ll discuss this further tonight.” You blinked at him, your lips parting slightly in fear and confusion. He leaned down, his breath stirring your hair as he spoke in your ear, “You’ve been a bad girl.” 

Your eyebrows drew together as he straightened, lording over you for just a moment before backing away. He pressed past you, his arm grazing your own as he did, and continued down the hallway towards Stark’s office. You bit your lip as you retrieved your coffee and slowly tiptoed around the desk, your purse slipping from your hand as you saw the page open on the browser.

‘MISSING WOMAN: FORMER SECRETARY ON THE RUN?’

Your heart stopped and you fell into the chair, still warm from Bucky’s body heat. You shook your head as your eyes ran over the block letters of the headline. You had made sure to erase your history and yet he had found you out.  _How had he known?_  Your hand was at your throat as you felt the fear constricting around it. You should have known better than to think you could ever outsmart him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys below and in the next one :)


	28. Pushing the Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader must pay for breaking the rules.
> 
> In this chapter: oral sex, rough sex, anal sex, sex with multiple partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve included warnings above but let’s make sure everyone goes over them before proceeding. This is a long, intense chapter and I want us all to get out in one piece. Also know that I am always open to talk. You readers are as important as me. Thank you all for being so wonderful in following this series and so enthusiastic. I hope we can discuss this chapter because I’ve been so excited to post it. 
> 
> So without further ado, let’s begin.

_How was it that time could go both too slow and too fast?_ You pondered this conundrum as you tried to disappear behind your desk. You had been so distracted by your dread that you had barely been bothered by Steve’s arrival. His usual innuendos and wandering eyes didn’t even make you squirm. Even the thought of his hands closing around your neck and choking the life from you was not enough to eat away the fear of what Bucky had planned for you. You should have been horrified by the super soldier who had almost killed you in his lust but instead you were thinking of the one who had orchestrated the entire situation. _Was tonight to be the end?_ Maybe he would bring Steve too. It seemed that the former Captain America was rather skilled at taking care of ‘problems’ and that’s exactly what you were, _wasn’t it?_

You forgot to take a lunch that day. You could barely manage to process the blur of black on white before you as you went about your daily toil. You waited for Bucky to reappear but he didn’t. Not until the bell tolled and your own day had come to an end. _Would you be here tomorrow?_ You were certain you had pushed the bounds far enough that even Bucky’s perversion could not subdue his wrath. You began to pack up, your hands shaking as you zipped up your purse and switched off the desktop.

You came around the desk and headed for the elevator, your heel slipping and you stumbled forward, a collision with the hard marble imminent. You found yourself twisted around in air, your arm in a death grip as you were saved from your descent only to find yourself facing an even grimmer fate. Bucky’s blue eyes looked down at you as he held you at an angle just above the floor, a smirk curving his lips. Slowly, he stood upright, placing you back on steady ground. He kept hold of your arm, forcing you to turn around and walk beside him to the elevator as he pressed the button sharply.

“You won’t need those,” He reached over and took your keys from your hand, you struggled with him a moment before relenting. He tucked the metal ring into his pocket as the doors slid open and he led you inside. Flames licked at your neck as you faced your inevitable fate. Your name was to be added just below Gill’s on what could be an endless list.

The silence was suffocating. Bucky kept hold of you as the elevator opened to the first floor and escorted you through the crowd which flowed through the main lobby. He opened the metal door to the parking garage and marched you down the stairs and across the tarmac. Your mind was a flurry of memories; the other parking lot where you had witnessed his crime rising before your eyes. It was a deja vu which sent a shiver through you. You were stopped before his silver sports car and he ripped your purse from your hand, tossing it in the backseat before opening the front passenger door for you. You stared at the leather seat and he pushed on your shoulder until you made yourself climb inside. The door closed with a deafening click.

He sat heavily behind the wheel and backed out of the spot, flashing his pass at the booth and continuing onto the street. You spread your fingers over your knees, trying to keep yourself from trembling. Your eyes were hot with tears but you held them at bay, tipping your head back until they receded. You let out a subtle breath, turning your attention to the city scape outside the window.  _Where was he going?_  You had never been this way before. Your heart was hammering in your ears.

“Will you tell my mother?” You squeaked out, staring at your fingers as your nails dug into the nylon along your knees.

“What?” He grunted as he pulled into to a large complex, “Tell her what?”

“That I’m dead,” You whispered, slowly looking to him, “Please. It would kill to never know.”

“Get out,” He ordered and killed the engine as if he hadn’t heard your final plea.

You closed your eyes and sighed before willing yourself forward. You stepped out of the car and he was at your side in a second, his car beeping as he locked it behind him. His hand was on your arm again as he directed you towards the automatic doors of the building, a simple key code at the second set and you were once more trapped in a metal cage with the beast. The elevator dinged to reveal a massive, one-floor loft. It was a mansion compared to your tiny bachelor.

“Let’s go,” He tugged you out of the elevator, swiftly releasing you as he slid his key into the elevator panel to send it away.  _Was this his apartment? I_ t must have been. You gulped as you looked around. The walls were a deep blue, windows stretched floor to ceiling along one side revealing the New York skyline below the setting sun. It would have been a marvelous view if it wasn’t to be your last. Ivory furniture decorated the immense room, a bar along the left side opposite a doorway which peeked into the kitchen and another into a hallway which would lead to the rest of the condo’s amenities. It was the work of an expert designer and you were almost envious.

The clink of glass drew your attention from the decor and you looked over to Bucky as he placed two square glasses on the bartop. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey you could never afford and poured it without a word. He took both in his hands and nodded to the long leather sofa before the glass coffee table. You obeyed the gesture, confused as to why you were so willingly marching to your death. He sat, setting the glasses before him on a set of coasters and pointed to the cushion beside him. You lowered yourself, wringing your hands as your chest felt as if it would collapse.

“Go on, take a drink,” He said, “Calm yourself down.”

You looked at him a moment before doing as he said. You lifted the glass and sipped, the burn along your throat urging a deeper gulp. You replaced the half-drained snifter on the coaster. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Steve doesn’t know.” You lifted a brow at the ambiguity of the statement. Bucky tilted his head, cracking his neck and continued. “He doesn’t know you were there that night.” Your fingers twined together painfully as you stared at him, “If he did, you’d be in the same boat as Gill.”

Your breath suddenly picked up and you felt the storm rising around you. You were hyperventilating, shaking, you had lost control. You pulled your hands apart and started fanning yourself, your eyes threatened to roll back in your skull. You felt Bucky’s hand on your back as he shifted closer, rubbing between your shoulder blades as he took one of yours hands and held it steady. “Breathe.” He said softly, “In, out, in, out.” He continued until you managed to reign in your nerves. “Have some more whiskey.” He released your hand and brought the glass to your lips, pouring it past your lips as you diligently swallowed. “That’s a girl.”

He smirked and all sense of calm swiftly dissipated. He set aside the glass and the hand on your back snaked up your neck, bunching your hair and pulled your head back roughly. He held you to the couch as he pushed himself against your side, speaking in your ear as his other hand rested on your thigh. “He doesn’t know because of me, understand?” You nodded as best you could, your eyes wide as your entire body seized, “But if you go snooping around, I won’t be able to keep you from the same end as Gill. So fuck off with that.”

He released you suddenly and leaned forward to take a drink of his own whiskey. He shook his hair down his back and rested his elbows on his legs as he spoke. You carefully pushed yourself up as he continued. “If you wanted to know what happened to the secretary, you could’ve asked. What did I say about lying? About secrets?” You looked over at him guiltily and he snarled, “Answer me.”

“Don’t, sir,” You replied meekly. “I’m sorry.”

“She was pretty. One of the best-looking women I’ve seen. Steve, too. He wanted her the moment he met her. And she felt the same. She was like most girls, you know, they throw themselves at him, go all gooey. They flirted, fucked, and then she got attached.” He explained dully, “Steve’s not really into commitment, ya know? She tried to make him jealous with me but I wasn’t into that. When that didn’t work, she started nosing around in shit and got it in her head that she could blackmail Steve. Not really to win him back, more just to spite him. Well, I’m sure you can imagine his reaction and her ultimate end. Not much of a match for a super soldier.”

You nodded and he turned to you, “So, do you understand now? Why you can’t lie to me, hmm? I’m the only thing keeping him from doing the same to you…” His nostrils flared, “But if you keep pulling shit like this, I’ll just have to take care of you myself,” He grabbed your chin and made you look in his eyes, “Got it? Don’t think you’re  _that_  special, girl.” You would have recoiled had he not been holding onto you, his last word so harsh it stung.

“Yes, sir,” You wisped out and he let you go, finished the last of his whiskey before he pulled out his phone. “He’s on his way. Come on.” You looked up at him in confusion as he stood, “Now.”

You rose and he waved you after him as he headed for the hallway. You followed, your nerves in a flurry as he guided you. He opened the door at the end of the hall and ushered you inside. A large bed draped in silver silk and a black duvet stood against the far wall, a leather chaise before the windows which matched those in the living room, leaving little privacy. A black dresser, matching night tables, a set of armchairs in front of a faux fireplace atop an expensive fur rug, and a panoply of carefully chosen ornaments. You could hardly imagine this man designing this himself and wondered at the interior designer he had hired for the purpose. It was almost a ridiculous vision.

“While I have so loyally kept your secret, I expect you to convince me to continue doing so,” Bucky left the door open as he drew you inside by the hand. “You’re going to be a good girl tonight. Do as your told and do it eagerly.” He stepped close to you, slapping your ass so hard your knees buckled. “I don’t want those scared little eyes looking up at me.” His fingers kneaded the back of your skirt as he pressed himself flush to your side, his nose grazing your hair, “We both know you’ve come to want this as much as me. Don’t you?”

His question dangled before you but you were quick to grasp it. If you waited too long, he would be angry. Rather, angrier. “Yes, sir.” You breathed, running your tongue over your dry lips. He took that as encouragement and ran a finger across your bottom lip cloyingly. He inhaled and stepped away as if urging control over himself.

“Clothes off,” He ordered, “Everything.” You gulped, a sense of relief mingled with anxiety. He wasn’t going to kill you but it didn’t mean you were off that easily. You undressed and he collected your clothing, tossing it in one of the armchairs as you did. The last to go was your panties and he lifted them with a grin, bringing them to his nose and sniffing deeply. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment and he unfolded the satin to reveal a slick spot left by your own desire. “Good girl,” He purred and dropped them with the rest.

He neared you but you were surprised as he continued past you. He crossed to the small closet hidden along the back wall and opened the folding door. He stirred around inside and you waited patiently, staring out the floor to ceiling windows pensively. You listened to him searching around behind you and turned when you heard the door slide closed. He approached with a leather circle in his hands; a collar, you realized as he brought it around your neck and buckled it snugly. Attached was a leash which he kept hold of, tugging slightly so that you flinched. He let out a hum of approval.

Your humiliation was pierced by the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing. Footsteps entered the apartment, barely heard as you stood in the bedroom. The key turned again and the elevator whisked away. “Buck,” Steve called as he came down the hallway, appearing in the doorway to find you stood before Bucky, naked, as he held the other end of the leash. “Oh,” He smirked and you looked down, squeezing your eyes shut.

Bucky stepped around you, his fingers pushing your chin up in warning and you opened your eyes again. You watched as he handed the leash to Steve, hushed words to him that you could not discern. Steve suddenly pulled on the collar and you almost fell forward. He snickered, rolling his tongue around as he looked to Bucky with menace.

“Undress him,” Steve commanded. You looked between them and the warning in Bucky’s eyes snapped your from your daze. No fear, he had said. Even if it shook you to your core, you had to fake it...though your pelvis was already buzzing with excitement.  _Why did your body betray you so?_

“Yes, sir,” You answered and Steve couldn’t hide his amusement. At the end of your tether, you approached Bucky and pulled back his jacket, rolling it down his arms. He watched you closely as you went about your task, bending as your made to remove his shirt. He kicked his shoes off as you unzipped his fly and stooped to remove his own socks. You tugged the waist of his jeans down, his erection barely withheld by the thin fabric of his briefs. “Mmm,” He urged you onward and you angled the elastic past his cock, the pink head throbbing as your fingers brushed his shaft. You let his underwear fall to the floor and he stepped out of the pile of denim and cotton.

“On your knees,” Steve pulled on the leash to reinforce his order. You knelt down before Bucky but he was a little too tall. His eyes flicked to Steve and back again. He sat on the edge of the bed as the leash pulled you over between his knees. You felt a warmth along your back as Steve bent over you, “Go on and suck his cock, you slut.”

You held back your spite at the name and bent your neck, bringing your lips to the head of Bucky’s cock. He hummed as you spread your lips over him and let him into your mouth carefully, taking his length a little at a time. When you met his base, he was in your throat and you struggled to breath through your nose. You felt a hand in your hair but it wasn’t Bucky’s. Steve played with your locks as you began to bob your head, pressing your tongue to the bottom of his cock as your slobber mixed with his salty precum.

Steve grasped your hair and began to lead your motion, speeding it up as he forced you harder and harder along Bucky’s cock. You could see his hands on the bed as he leaned back and groaned. You choked as he hit the back of your throat sharply over and over, the sound of your gagging mixed with the slick noises of the messy act. “Yeah,” Steve praised, “You fucking slut.”

Bucky was groaning, his body twitching, and you could sense his impending release. So could Steve as he suddenly forced your head down as far as it could go and you felt the stream of cum explode down your throat. You were held there until he was done and Steve let go of you so that you fell back choking and spitting up cum and saliva across the floor, holding yourself up on shaky arms. You were pulled up by your neck, swiftly standing before you could suffocate further.

“My clothes,” Steve demanded and you shook away the stars as you neared him. As you undressed him, he slid his fingers between your folds and raised a single brow. “You ready for me?” He asked and you nodded, hoping it was enough to make him happy. You weren’t sure if you could speak through your ragged throat. When he stood naked before you, you backed away and waited for his next order.

Bucky had stood from the bed, his cock only half-erect as he turned away and neared the window, shamelessly displaying himself though not many would be able to see at this height. Steve got up on the bed and laid down with a sigh, his cock against his stomach. “On top,” He order, running his hand once along his length. You got up on the bed and stood over him, lowering yourself to your knees as you grabbed his shaft. You pressed his head to your opening and tried to ease yourself onto his wide girth. He was impatient and forced you down his length until he met his limit and your cried out. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

He slapped your ass with both hands and gripped your hips, guiding your motion until you moved on your own. You began to ride him, the sound of your wetness further embarrassing as you couldn’t deny you arousal. As much as this man scared the shit out of you and even inspired within you a deep hate, you couldn’t deny he was built. Your flesh clapped against his mercilessly and his hands snaked around to your thighs, nails teasing the flesh.

You felt the bed shift behind you as Bucky got up and his fingers tickled your spine. His hand rested on your ass and you felt a sudden coolness dripping along your crack and he spread it down to your asshole with his fingers. Your motion wavered and he leaned close and whispered in your ear, “Just relax. You’re doing good.”

Steve yanked on the leash to draw your attention back to him. You placed your hands on his chest as you carried your pace, Bucky’s hand settled on your hip to slow you. Steve was smirking up at you as you felt the head of Bucky’s cock slip between your cheeks and he pressed himself to your asshole. You tried to jolt forward but Steve held you in place with hands on your waist. “Please,” You begged, your voice raspy, “I can’t.” Your head snapped to the side as Steve suddenly struck you.

“Shut up,” He barked and you held your stinging cheek.

You closed your eyes as you felt Bucky push himself inside, a little at a time. As he stretched you, you whimpered, unthinkingly pressing your palms to Steve’s muscled torso as he did. With every inch your pathetic cries grew louder and Bucky cooed in your ear. He pulled out a little every now and then before pushing back in, pressing your limits. The tears wobbled along your eyes and finally spilled as you focused on breathing through the pain. When he reached his limit, he swore and you exclaimed sharply. He stayed inside you for a minute as if waiting for your body to adjust and slowly pulled out but not for long as he thrust into you again. You made no effort to hide your agony as you began to whine with each invasion.

Steve began to move you a top him in time with Bucky and you felt the shame searing you as the dual sensations began to meld together and feel good. In fact, it was starting to feel amazing. You were covered in sweat, almost sandwiched by two men, a fullness within you never felt before. The pressure was building, building, building, your breath laboured as you worked with them in rhythm. Your cries turned to moans as the waves began to wash over your flesh, gathering in a storm which suddenly turned to lighting, the bolts overwhelming your nerves as you orgasmed.

You shook as you sang out your climax but you were still being used. Your overworked body went into overdrive and a series of orgasms intermingled with a flood of fatigue. “Fuck, you slut, you’re going to make me cum.” Steve slapped your thigh and Bucky suddenly pulled out from behind, lifting you off the other super soldier as he spurted cum over your stomach and hot ribbons shot up your back, both men reaching their peak almost in tandem. Your body went limp and you curled up between the two men as they panted. You were so very tired but you didn’t rest long as you felt another tug on the collar. You opened your eyes and Steve dragged you off the bed and to the window, guiding your hands against the glass so that you were slightly bent. 

“Why don’t you let everyone see what a slut you are?” He dragged a finger through Bucky’s cum along your back, “Covered in all this cum.” You felt his head at your entranced and you swallowed back your embarrassment as he entered you, “Say it. Tell me your a slut.”

“I’m--I’m a slut,” You stammered between his thrusts and your legs shook. You were ready to orgasm again. You squeaked as it came upon you suddenly, feeling yourself cum around Steve’s cock as he continued to hammer into you.

“Such a slut,” He growled in your ear, pulling your arms back so that you were arched against him, “Aren’t you?”

“Yes…” You were breathing so heavily you could barely speak.

“Yes?” He prodded as he continued to fuck you.

“Yes, Captain,” You forced out, “I am.”

“Fuck,” He pulled out and spun you around, grabbing the collar as he forced you down on your knees. He stroked himself to his climax and his cum spilled onto your face, across your lips and down your neck. You reached up to wipe it away but he stopped your hand. 

“No,” He shoved your hand away. “Now on the bed again.” He kept hold of the leash as he watched you stand and you had to hide your shock that his cock hadn’t softened at all. He was insatiable and you braced yourself for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you can; thoughts, feedback, emojis! Anything. Love you guys <3


	29. Dispossessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts moving too fast for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since you all asked so nicely, you get two series today (part 3 of Happy Together was posted earlier). So here you guys go. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some interesting plot so forgive the lack of smut but I hope you have fun with it. <3
> 
> Please, reblog and or reply with your thoughts!! I’ll see you in the next one. :)

The distant melody of your alarm rang in your head. Slowly the haze began to clear as you felt yourself ascending. A warmth on your shoulder, your name uttered next to your ear. “Y/N, wake up. Come on.” Your eyes shot open and you looked up in the dim, Bucky sat next to you on his large bed. He was still naked, as were you, and by the wrinkle of the sheet and duvet next to you, you could guess that he had slept next to you. You couldn’t even remember falling asleep and assumed that you had passed out during your nocturnal activities and been shuffled aside thereafter.

“What?” You croaked, reaching up to touch your forehead. You were sore all over. Every inch of you was screaming with the weight of the night before. “Grrmph.” You grumbled as Bucky helped you to a sitting position.

“You have to work,” Bucky said, his face clearing through your vision. “I went by your apartment and grabbed some clothes after you nodded off.” You shrugged his hand away from your shoulder, “You should get washed up.”

“I...should,” You agreed dumbly. You turned slowly, groaning as your legs thrummed. You bent forward and held your head. “Goddamnit.” You could still feel the layer of sweat and cum clinging to your skin. Bucky moved to sit next to you, his hand on the small of your back.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked in a low voice, “Hmm, take your body and leave everything else?”

“Fuck you,” You sat straight, your head spinning, “You’re disgusting.”

“You like it,” He smirked, “Just a touch and your soaking wet.”

“Where’s your shower?” You stood, holding in another grunt. You crossed your arms over your bare chest.

“This way,” He rose and squeezed your ass as he passed, heading for the door.

You sighed as you watched his naked ass disappear through the doorway and followed him reluctantly. The faster you showered, the sooner you’d be gone. He opened the second door along the hallway and waved you inside. He watched you intently as you neared and entered ahead of you. He closed the door and pressed himself against you as he guided you towards the large shower, a sliding glass door already open and waiting. He was hard again and you shuddered.

He parted from you and stepped away, reaching into the shower to crank the faucet on. The water sprayed down, steam rising around the downpour and you yearned for its hot embrace. You almost forgot about Bucky for the promise of cleansing. You were disappointed however as he entered the shower, realizing you would not be left alone. You rolled your eyes and dropped your head a second before kicking yourself into action. He beckoned you in ahead of him, right under the waterfall, and you couldn’t help the breath of relief that escaped you.

You found the soap upon the shelf, reaching for it even though it smelled of thick sandalwood. You squeezed some into your hand and Bucky reached over your shoulder to steal the bottle. You heard the bottle deflate and inflate, the lid flipped shut as he hovered it beside you, waiting for you to replace it. You set it back on the shelf and began to scrub yourself with just your hands and nails, content enough to do that. When you lathered your hair with some of his shampoo, he helped the process, his erection poking you in the back as his fingers played with your hair.

“If we weren’t running against the clock…” He purred, turning you so that your head was under the stream and he began to rinse the shampoo from your hair, guiding the bubbles down the strands. “You were very good last night but it will be a while before I can trust you.”

“I know,” You said grimly. “I think I’m done.” You gesture to your hair, “May I?” You gestured to the shower door.

He grinned, his hand tracing the line of your clavicle before he pulled away. “Go ahead,” He stepped back and slid open the door, “I’ll be out shortly. Your clothes are on the sofa in the bedroom.”

You grabbed a towel from the rack as the door slid closed behind you. You walked back to the bedroom as you dried yourself off, wrapping the towel around your head. You dressed, realizing he had refrained from grabbing panties for you. You couldn’t help but think it deliberate. You pulled on the knee-length pencil skirt and retrieved your bra from the floor. You buttoned the pale blue blouse while you searched for your tights. Great, there was run right up the length of the left leg. Well, the fall weather would not be kind to your bare legs.

Your rubbed dry your hair and brushed it out in front of the mirror hung on the wall. You looked decent considering, though your eyes were dark with fatigue. You heard footsteps and Bucky followed, a towel at his waist as he opened his dresser and searched for clothes. “Could you throw on a pot of coffee?” He asked over his shoulder, “Machine’s along the counter right beneath the microwave.”

“Uh, sure,” You hid your scowl.  _It was odd_. You hated when he spoke to you like this. When he pretended that this was normal relationship. You turned and left the room, opting to focus on brewing caffeine as much for your own sake as his. You could be annoyed with him later.

* * *

 

After Bucky had dropped you off at work, you spent the day trying to keep yourself awake at your desk. Pepper was halfway down your throat about a booking at some venue or another and you were trying to find a caterer who did bacon-wrapped shrimp for Tony’s birthday. You suspected you’d not be invited nor partake in the delicious-sounding appetizer. Either way, it distracted you from memories of the night before.

When the day was over, you yawned and departed for you own car. You were almost elated to drive yourself and dared to be hopeful that your night would be quiet. You stopped by the liquor store, a bottle of wine paid for, and headed to your building. You dropped your bag and kicked off your shoes as you entered your apartment and dragged your feet over to the couch before flopping on it. You uncorked the wine bottle and drank straight from the neck as you flipped on the television. Every hour passed and your stomach fluttered as Bucky made no appearance and your phone remained entirely inert. You fell asleep when the bottle had barely a gulp left to it, deep into alcohol-laced splendour.

_Wednesday._ Middle of the week, halfway to the weekend though for you it Saturday was rarely a day of rest. After spending your night in a drunken stupour, you felt just as poorly rested as the night before. Your work didn’t help as your eyes drooped and you sucked back your third cup of coffee. The caffeine fueled your lingering paranoia. You wondered at Bucky and Steve’s absence since Monday night. It wasn’t peculiar, they weren’t there every day, but you still felt uneasy.

You drove home in silence. No radio, just the engine and your own thoughts bouncing around. You didn’t speed, patiently waiting at stop lights as you glanced around the busy New York streets. You were feeling wistful. As if mourning your past once and for all. You were so tired, so worn out, it was all sinking it. You didn’t know if you longed for those lonely, boring nights, but the life you lived now made it seem a distant dream.

As you pulled up to your building, you stopped short. A large moving truck sat centre and blocked most of the spots, empty or otherwise. You huffed and parked your car on the street, tiredly grabbing your purse and heading for the salvation of your apartment. The stairs seemed too steep to climb and you were nearly out of breath as you reached the top. Your door was wide open. The hairs on the back of your head stood up and you entered cautiously. You could hear hangers sliding along a metal bar as you entered, the noise of someone rummaging through your closet coming from the bedroom.

Your clothes were stacked on your bed and Bucky was tossing more on the pile. You stared at him and gaped, the rest of your room stripped of all but the furnishings. _No…_

“What the fuck?” You hissed.

“Finally,” Bucky set more blouses atop the mound, “Start putting these in boxes,” He ordered, merrily continuing his work.

“Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?” You crossed your arms, your purse sagging annoyingly down to your elbow.

“Moving,” He said as if it was a perfectly acceptable explanation.

“Jesus,” You dropped your purse and grabbed a handful of hangers, moving to return them to the closet. Bucky stopped you, his hand on yours as he backed you away from the folding door.

“I was thinking about it,” He took the clothes from you, tossing them without looking on top of the rest. “It’s a hassle having to run over here to get you clothes. In fact, I’ve wasted a lot of time driving back and forth across this city. So I figured it would be easier if you just stayed at my place. Less expensive, too. No rent for you.”

“I’m not doing that,” You growled, “You’re fucking insane.”

He scoffed before carrying on. “And since you’ve shown me how I can’t trust you, it would be all the better to keep an eye on you.” He leaned down, lowering his voice as he spoke in your ear, “Keep you nice and close so you can’t go sneaking around.”

“I won’t go,” You snarled, trying to back away but he latched onto your arms and held you in place.

“Fine, but you won’t have much longer before you have nowhere to go if you do,” He smirked, his expression startling, “I already gave your notice. You’re out at month’s end and the landlord’s set to auction off all your furniture. Proceeds are yours, of course.”

“You’re fucking kidding?” You sputtered angrily, trapped in his clutches.

“When do I fucking joke?” He released you with a shove and turned back to the closet, pausing to bark over his shoulder, “Well, get to work. We still have a lot to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys below :D


	30. Long night, early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to cope with her new bonds.
> 
> In this chapter: drunkenness, some morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, already chapter 30! I hope you all enjoy this one. There is both a dash of plot and smut so hopefully it hits everything for you. I am so excited! Only three full chapters left and then an epilogue…we’re almost there, boo!
> 
> As usual, if you are so inclined, please comment with your thoughts!! I’m friendly. <3

The moving truck was a farce. Without your furniture, you really didn’t have much. No point in bringing dishes, Bucky had those. Linens; he had those too. Wall hangings and sentimental things, oh those would go to storage. You doubted you’d ever see those again. And your clothing fit nicely in a couple boxes, your laptop in its bag; one of the few possessions you were allowed to keep. He said everything else was easily replaceable. He didn’t realize that you had worked hard to collect this life as meagre as it was. As usual, he didn’t care.

You followed him in your car to his building and spent much of the night bringing up boxes before he left you to return the rental. When you were finally alone, you crossed your arms and looked around the immaculate condo. It must’ve had quite the hefty lease. You felt lost there. You didn’t belong there. He had taken from you the last vestige of your former life. The last sliver of independence. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, your bag vibrating atop the small table just beside the elevator. You went to it and took out your phone, no messages. Your nerves piqued and you shoved your hand deeper inside, past the small hole in the lining and dug out the burner. You flipped it open; _‘Hello?’_  The single text message blinked at you.

Your finger hovered over the keypad and you tried to think of what to text back. You couldn’t explain it all like this and you couldn’t chance Bucky surprising you and discovering your secret. You ran your thumb along the plastic edge and finally set to keying in your response; _‘I’m in trouble. I’ll message you when it’s bad. Can’t explain now. Be ready to leave. Love you.’_ You hit send and waited for the answer; a single word:  _‘Canary’_. It was the safe word your mom had set when you were young to keep you from getting in cars with strangers. You sent back the arranged response;  _‘Sparrow’._  You waited and the phone buzzed again;  _‘I love you, Y/N. Be safe.’_

A tear rose and your nose tingled, you couldn’t cry. Not here. You turned the phone to silent and hid it in your purse once more. It would be foolish to chance Bucky hearing it and searching it out. You knew him; there were no boundaries, especially in his territory. You hung your purse on one of the hooks on the other side of the elevator and slipped out of your heels. They had done a number on your arches during the move. You walked tenderly to the bar and opened the mini-fridge hidden behind it. You made yourself a gin and soda, watching the bubbles rise as you rounded to the other side of the bar.

You sat down on the sofa which faced the windows, staring out at the car lights and haze of apartments along the skyline. You swigged from the gin, the cityscape blurring before you. You rose to mix another drink, reclining on the chaise as the distant noise of traffic lulled your senses. A third followed, mostly gin as you emptied the can of soda. You dozed off with the empty glass on the floor beside the couch, draped over the cushions as your mind floated over the city.

You stirred at the whoosh of elevator doors, followed by quiet footsteps. A shadow appeared before you, your eyes opening only a slit in your daze. The world was spinning and it felt rather cozy. You were lifted, resting against a broad figure as you were sat up on the sofa. You recognized Bucky’s voice before his person, your vision finally clearing enough to see. You hiccuped as you leaned heavily against him. 

“You should go to bed,” He said.

“I’ll sleep here,” You slurred, trying to wriggle away from him.

“No,” He tightened his arm around your waist and lifted you to your feet. You swayed and he sighed with irritation. “I see you found the bar alright.” You giggled and he shook his head. “Maybe you should start taking it easy on the alcohol.”

“Maybe you should fuck yourself,” You uttered, the fear smothered by gin. “I don’t wanna sleep in your bed.” You tried to pull away from him but he merely forced your feet across the hardwood. “I don’t wanna be here.”

He growled but said nothing, guiding you away from the window and into the hallway. You reached out and grabbed a frame from the wall, throwing it clumsily against the other. Glass shattered as a dent was left in the drywall. “Fuck your painting.” You made to reach for another and he caught your arm. He pushed you against the wall, his hot breath seared you as he glared down at you.

“Let’s go,” He relented and dragged you to the bedroom. He sat you on the bed and started unbuttoning your blouse. You swatted him away and laid back, rolling over so that your back was to him. He huffed again but left you as you were. 

“Have fun at work tomorrow,” He said dryly, “Early morning’s going to fun, isn’t it?”

“Whatever,” You grumbled into the pillow, smushing your face against it as the drowsiness returned to you. You heard his footsteps fade away from you and sunk into the mattress, reaching out to the solace of sleep. It was the only respite you had left to you.

* * *

 

You woke in the morning, your head heavy and a weight over your middle. You opened your eyes and reached down to move Bucky’s metal arm. Your alarm had yet to sound but you guessed it was almost due. His metal fingers flexed and he grumbled, shifting closer to you so that he was nuzzling your cheek. Your heart sank.  _How many mornings would you spend like this?_   _Trapped. How many nights would you allow yourself to be debase?_

Your stomach gurgled and you groaned. You felt awful. That gin had seemed a good idea at the time but now it was another regret. You had grown resilient. If anything, Bucky had given you that. You had learned to bear a lot, to carry on despite the worst. You felt a tickle along your neck, movement from your side as Bucky dragged his lips along your skin. He was kissing you again. It sparked in you a warmth, a longing for tenderness, and yet it turned your flesh to ice. You wouldn’t let him have all of you; you couldn’t.

You pushed on his arm and grumbled. “I gotta get ready for work,” Your tongue was thick and awkward. The plates of his arm tensed but released you as he fell back with a sigh. You rolled to the edge of the bed, anxious to get away before he changed his mind. As you stood your head spun and you glanced over your shoulder at him. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling as if he meant to go back to sleep. Better for you that he did.

You felt awful. Your stomach roiled from your lack of an evening meal and overindulgence in alcohol. Among the boxes stacked beside the elevator, you found your kit of toiletries and an outfit for the day. You crept back to the washroom, peering in the bedroom as you passed to find Bucky much the same you had left him. You entered the washroom and approached the long counter, the wall it stood against was entirely mirrors. You wondered how many angles Bucky really needed for his morning routine. Perhaps his hair was carefully set as he worked tediously for just the right brooding look. You rolled your eyes and scoffed, placing your clothing on the closed toilet lid and your zip-up bag on the counter.

You paused and looked longingly to the shower. You didn’t have enough time. You removed your blouse and skirt, hanging them over the towel bar and began your usual wake-up ritual. You brushed your teeth, washed your face, moisturized, but today you only sprayed dry shampoo in your hair and ran your fingers through it before pulling it back to hide its oiliness. You were presentable at least. You unclasped your bra and hung it with the rest of your wrinkled clothing and leaned on the counter to untangle yourself from your panties, still unsteady from your hangover.

You focused on your task, head bent and managed to unloop the lace from your ankle but quickly dropped them as you stood and found another looking back at you in the mirror. You hadn’t heard Bucky enter. He pressed himself to your back, completely naked himself, and you felt his arousal against you as his hands settled on your hips. You blanched and gripped the lip of the counter. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Shhh,” He bent and buried his nose in your neck, his metal hand remaining on your hip as his other trailed up to your breast and toyed with your nipple. “I’m leaving today. Solo mission.” He spoke into your skin, “I’ll be lonely.”

You failed to feel any sympathy for him and held back the twinkling of delight in your chest. That meant time to yourself. Away from him.  _Sure, you’d still be trapped in his place but it was a degree of freedom rare in your new life._  His metal hand strayed down, heading for your tender spot. You tried to stop him but he waved away your fingers easily. 

“Don’t be bad, now.” He warned and swallowed back a protest. Better to let him get to it so you weren’t late for work.

His other hand moved from your chest, fingers tickling your spine and pressing on your lower back so that you bent forward, your back arched as you clung to the counter. He found your clit and began to work in swirl around the sensitive bud and you closed your eyes as you tried to suppress your unbidden moans. Your body reacted quickly and you felt yourself growing slick as he explored further, cupping your sex as he pressed the head of his cock around your entrance. You bent more to accommodate him, ashamed of the instinctual motion.

He eased himself inside just an inch at a time, a long groan escaping from him until he reached his hilt. He rolled his hips, his thick cock poking at your cervix. Your legs shook as he stayed there, enjoying the warmth of your walls as they settled around him. He pulled back, keeping only his head inside of you as you opened your eyes. He was watching you in the mirror, you blinked at him as the heat spread across your face and he slammed into you. You braced the counter to keep yourself from falling forward and he thrust again, his flesh clapping loudly against you. He grabbed your elbows and drew you back so that only your hips were against the marble, holding you flush against him as your back arched painfully.

He continued to fuck you and you closed your eyes as his never left your reflection. “Look at me,” He ordered and you eyes snapped open, “Good girl.” He was breathing heavily as he pounded in and out of you. “Fuck, you’re so wet. I can feel it.” You bit your cheeks as you struggled to keep looking at him, the familiar waves rising up your thighs. You bared your teeth as you tried to hold back your orgasm and he smirked. “Go on,” He urged, “Say my name when you cum.” You shook your head and he released an arm to tangle his hand in your hair, holding your head in place, “Say it.”

Your nerves shattered and your climax burst, you cried out, your lips weakly curving in the syllables of his name. He only fucked you harder, ramming your hips painfully into the counter. “Again.” He commanded and you repeated his name. “Again.” You recited it once more, “Keep going.” He prodded and he rescinded his fingers from your hair and searched out your clit again, rubbing you as he stoked another orgasm.

You were gibbering his name as the rapture rained down on you and he grunted loudly. He hissed as you felt hot ribbons exploding inside of you, seeping out around his cock as he rode out his peak. Your chest was heaving as he let you fall forward and you caught yourself on the counter. He pulled out carefully and his come trickled down your leg. You could see his cock in the mirror as it glistened and you covered your face with your hand.

“Be good when I’m gone,” He smacked your ass, “Steve will be checking in on you.”

You swallowed, your throat tightened as he grabbed a towel and wiped away the remains of your lurid activity before retreating into the hall. You exhaled deeply and stared at yourself in the mirror, cheeks rosy, bruises forming on your hips from crashing against the marble countertop. You dreaded having Steve as your keeper but maybe you could use his desire against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the comments and the next chapter! :)


	31. The Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve checks in with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31! Wow, I really am in disbelief still that we’ve gotten this far. Stuffs moving now and we’re getting close here! I’m so excited y’all. Here we get some dark!Steve after a bit of a drought in the last few chapters.
> 
> And I always appreciate if you comment your thoughts below. I’m friendly. <3 I love you all.

Bucky left that day as promised. You were further relieved to not run into the other super soldier either. It was almost like your life had gone back to normal. Until you were due to go home and recalled that you weren’t really going home. Your phone rang as you were driving and you answered on your hands-free as you saw ‘Private’ flash across the console. You weren’t taking any chances tonight. You needed the time alone.

“Hello?” You called to the windshield.

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice came from the speaker, “What are you doing?”

“Driving,” You answered evenly.

“Mmm,” He grumbled from the other end, “Were you late this morning?”

“No…” You squinted at the cars ahead of you, “Why?”

“Just wondering.” He replied, “I’m still on the jet. Some hours to go till landing.”

“O..kay…” You said awkwardly. Wondering at this odd small talk. The man wasn’t much for unnecessary conversation.

“Just thought I’d call and check in,” He said casually. A silence followed and you didn’t know what to say. “Well, I’ll let you get home and, um...I miss you.” You blinked, speechless, trying to concentrate on steering. “Uh, bye….shit.” The curse was whispered as the line went dead and you felt your heart racing. You had almost said you missed him too.  _Almost._  But you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t feel anything for him but resent.

You pulled into his lot and lingered in your car. You couldn’t go on like this. Fighting him and yourself. The longer you stayed as you were, the lower the odds of your ever being free. Your leg shook in anxiety and you dug around in your purse, pulling out the burner phone. You dialed the only number in the directory and waited until your mother’s voice sounded from the speaker.

“Sweetie?” She greeted. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry it’s been like this, mom. I’m sorry I can’t tell you,” Your throat constricted as you were tempted to dissemble into tears and tell her everything. But you couldn’t, not yet. “One day, I promise I will but just not now.”

“Okay,” She accepted and you could hear the worry in her voice. “So, what do you need, dear?”

“You. Safe.” You replied cryptically. “I need you to do everything I tell you. When I text you the safe word, you go. Right away. Don’t hesitate.” You sniffed, trying not to give into the tears. “Mom, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. All I want is for you to be safe, dear. You shouldn’t be worried about me. I’m  _your_ mother.” Her confusion was overshadowed by her concern.

You nodded and mustered your strength. “I’m going to send you money for a plane ticket. I’ll send you the destination when I’m ready. We’ll meet there.”

“Okay, sweetie,” She said gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” You couldn’t hold back anymore as the tears began to fall, gliding along your nose, “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I know. Just be safe,” Her own voice cracked tellingly. “I’ll be waiting. Ready.”

You hung up and folded the phone, replacing it in its hiding spot in the lining of your purse. You looked up at the upscale building which had become your new prison. Not all your guards were unbreakable.

* * *

 

The next morning, your nerves were buzzing like crazy. You had picked out your clothing carefully; a blouse which showed enough of your cleavage to be enticing, but not so much that it was unprofessional. A little extra mascara to highlight your eyes, the highest heels you had, no panties. You were tired of being the one controlled; you were going to take some of that back. And a little more than that.

Your whole night had been spent mulling over your impending meeting with Steve. The only thing you couldn’t plan was whether or not he showed up. Bucky said he’d be checking in but not when. It could be at the Tower or it could be at the condo. Wherever it was, you couldn’t let yourself be caught off-guard. You tried to seem calm, talking yourself down as you drove to the Tower. In the parking garage, you counted your breaths and checked yourself in the car mirror. You could do this. You  _had_  to do this.

At your desk, all seemed normal. You booted the desktop, opened emails, greeted visitors and directed them to where they needed to be. And then he appeared. It was just after noon and his eyes caught yours as you peeked over your monitor. You rolled your chair so that he could see you fully and flashed him a winning smile. He approached the other side, leaning as he usually did on the desk.

“Hey,” His eyes swiftly noticed the cut of your blouse, “How are you today?”

“I’m okay,” You answered thinly, pouting, “How are you?”

His brows rose as if he wondered at your friendly demeanour but it wasn’t far off to think you had become fond of him. He had fucked you into unconsciousness. You batted your lashes as you waited for an answer. 

“Good. I heard Bucky’s out of town.”

“Yeah,” You sighed, “He is. Not that it makes much of a difference.” You leaned back in your chair, you chest rising just a little. He tilted his head and his eyes sparked.

He glanced around the empty office and leaned closer. “What do you mean?” You could see the mischief blaring in his dilated pupils. “Is he not--”

“He’s been so busy,” You sat up and turned to your monitor as if guilty. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be complaining to you about this.”

“No, it’s okay. He sat with one leg on your desk, getting closer, “You can tell me. He told me to make sure you were taken care of while he was gone.” His gaze explored the curves of your sitting form, “Are you getting lonely?”

You bit your tongue and the gesture had him squeezing his thigh. “I’ve been lonely for a while.” You kept your voice low, “So lonely that…” You looked around and bit your lip, “Can I confess something to you?” The smirk on his face was eager, almost dopey, as he nodded. You let your eyes wander over his shoulders blatantly before focusing on his face, “I was so lonely last night that I…” You breathed as if the words were difficult to say, “I touched myself.”

Steve’s blue eyes flared and his lips parted slightly. He forced his mouth closed and feigned sympathy. “Really?” He asked, “Well, that’s just not right. Bucky shouldn’t be leaving you high and dry like that.”

“I didn’t know how to say it,” You shifted in your chair, wiggling your hips just so, “He hasn’t touched me since, well, since that last night with you.”

“Oh,” His eyes narrowed as he thought. A triumphant smirk spreading across his face. “Well, I could...help you out. If you want? But you can’t tell Bucky, you know that right?”

“Help me?” Your mouth formed an ‘o’ and his tongue ran over his lips as he watched your expression bloom. “I...I promised him I’d be a good girl.”

“I won’t tell him if you don’t. I’ll tell him you’ve been a very good girl,” His hand ran up his thigh, edging along the bulge growing in his pants. “I mean, good girls shouldn’t touch themselves.”

You pretended to think, faking an internal dialogue as you looked around the office. “Now?” You asked hopefully, “I...I just, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Here?” His eyes widened in delighted shock.

“Not out here,” You said sweetly with a giggle. “I’ll take my lunch and we can, um, go to...” Again you feigned spontaneous thought, “The file room. No one ever goes in there.”

He grinned and nodded. “I’ll wait for you there,” He stood, “Two minutes?”

“Two minutes.” You confirmed and he slowly backed away.

You pulled out the sign which denoted you would return in thirty minutes and keyed out your time card on the computer. You rose, surprised by the genuine warmth which had gathered in your pelvis. You went down the back hall where the file room was hidden. You had only seen Pepper venture in there once and she bemoaned the venture, swearing off the experience. Steve was waiting, his hand on the wall as he leaned coolly, watching you near him.

“Come on,” You whispered, “I only got half-an-hour.”

“And we’ll need every minute,” He gleamed and turned to punch in the code on the pinpad.

You got closer to him, clinging to his free arm and running your hand down his torso, toying with the belt of his pants, hiding your attention glued to his finger. You memorized the code as he typed it, reciting it in your head as the door buzzed and he slid it open. He pulled you inside and swiftly closed it, pushing you up against the wall in an instant. You gasped and giggled, keeping the act up as best you could.

You fumbled with the buckle of his belt and he watched with amusement. You quickly unbuttoned his fly, zipped it down and eagerly pushed down his pants as you shoved a hand in his briefs and stroked his already hardened cock. You tugged the elastic down, freeing him, and continued to play with him as his hands settled on the wall beside your head and he shuddered. “You’re so big,” You marveled and he groaned.

“And you’re so fucking hot,” His hands fell and he rough pulled on your skirt, bunching it up around your waist to reveal your lack of panties. He hummed in approval. “Damn.” His leaned down and scooped you up, his hands on your ass as he positioned you against the wall. You pressed your thighs around him as he reached down and lined himself up to your entrance. “We gotta be quiet,” He warned and you nodded before he thrust into you sharply.

You reached up, steadying yourself as your fingers dug into the muscles along his shoulder. “Oooh,” The moan escaped against your will as he surprised you. His hand came up and clasped over your mouth as he pressed you closer to the wall. He held you aloft as he began to fuck you, your pussy thrumming as he impaled you again and again.

“Fuck, even after all this you’re still tight,” He rasped, “You fucking slut. You’re just made to be used.”

He grunted as he continued to slam into you and your orgasm was smothered by his hand as the tremors shook you. Your pussy squeezed his cock and he sped up. “I’m going to cum in you.” He whispered, “Ah, fuck.” He burst inside of you and you could hear it as he continued to fuck you. “Mmm,” He shivered as he came to a halt. “I’ll make sure Bucky knows you’ve been a very good girl.” He slowly pulled out of you and lowered you back to your feet, holding the base of his wet cock. “Now go on and clean me off.”


	32. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve checks in with the reader.
> 
> In this chapter: naughty talk and a quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we really are in the endgame now. This is the second to last full chapter and I am in disbelief. I feel like the end of this series is like losing a piece of me. It’s hard to say goodbye but this isn’t that yet.
> 
> So, I hope you all like this part and look forward to seeing you in the finale. Please, leave your thoughts in the comments :D I love you guys so so much.

Bucky returned two days later. Steve had checked in only once more and you let him fuck you in your car on the promise that he wouldn’t tell. It was much the same as the file room. Afterwards you had spent too long afterward stewing in shame. Shame for letting him use you like that, shame for your own pleasure in it, shame for it all. But it was a means to an end and you had already let the two super soldiers strip you of your dignity.  _What was another notch on the post of dirty deeds?_

It was Monday and you were just getting back from work. You were half asleep as you stepped off the elevator but you sensed his presence before you saw him. Your spine went rigid as Bucky entered the living room from the hallway, greeting you with a smile as you dropped your purse on the small table beside the lift. 

“Hey,” He said, “How was work?”

“It was work,” You shrugged, “I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“Me either. Never really know with missions.” He neared as you removed your jacket. You really needed a drink. “Here.” He took your coat and hung it for you. You slipped out of your heels and stepped away subtly, trying to keep distance between you. “Were you a good girl?” He turned to you, catching your wrist before you could go further.

You steeled yourself, “Yes, sir.” You replied dutifully. You felt guilty even as you told yourself not to.

“I heard as much,” He grinned as he drew you closer, “Steve said you seemed glum when I was gone. Did you miss me?”

_No._ You thought but your tongue saved you, “Yes.” You replied, “Did you miss me?”

His eyes narrowed as he looked you over, guiding you closer as he let his hands glide down your waist, settling just above your ass. “I did, actually.” He edged you nearer until you were flush against him, holding you there as he bent to nuzzle your hair, inhaling you scent. “You smell so nice.” His fingers toyed with the zipper of your skirt, “I’m sure you taste even better.”

You were glad he couldn’t see your face as you blanched. He had spoken to Steve already and seemingly knew nothing. For now, you had gotten away with it. And he was being so nice. You were used to him being insistent, always set on one goal, but he was treating you like a long-lost lover. It chilled you further to think that his return felt slightly comforting; you had grown so used to his presence that without him, your life had felt abnormal.

He began to rock you, his body pressing against yours as he led you backwards. You moved with him if only to not trip over your own feet. He tired of the dance and released you, suddenly sweeping you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style as you yelped. You held onto him, dizzied from the sudden motion, and he headed for the hallway. There was no pretense left. You knew what he wanted and you couldn’t help the reaction deep in your pelvis.

He entered the bedroom and crossed to the bed, dropping you so that you bounced and exclaimed at the impact. He pulled his shirt over his head, messing his hair, and he tossed it over his shoulder. He continued to undress as you laid across the mattress, watching him, almost hypnotized by his urgency. As he removed his boxers, his eagerness was apparent and he approached you without pause. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you to your feet at the side of the bed. He easily unzipped your skirt and slid it over your hips, hooking your panties with it.

He nudged you to sit on the edge of the the mattress and got to his knees in front of you, pushing your knees apart. The cool air touched your warm pussy and his eyes focused on your core. His hands crawled up your thighs, framing your pelvis as he bent forward, his tongue adding to the coolness. You shuddered and planted your hands on the bed behind you to hold yourself steady. He began to explore you, his tongue running from your clit and along your entrance and back again, centering on the most sensitive bud.

His fingers squeezed your thighs as the ripples spread along your spine and down your legs. You moaned, hanging your head back as you lost yourself in the ecstasy of his touch. You came but he continued to toy with you until a second orgasm followed, forced out by his insistent tongue. He sat back, standing as he never looked away from you. He neared and lifted you up, climbing up on the mattress as held you around the waist. He positioned himself at your entrance, slowly lowering you onto him until your thighs rested on him. As he filled you up, you let out a long breath.

He guided you up and down his length, hugging you closer as his thrusts matched the movement of your body. It was slow but decisive, fueling the tension as it formed in your muscles, straining, straining, straining. When another orgasm rose, you flung your head back and babbled as he held you up by your hips, continuing to work into you as your back arched. He grunted and spilled inside of you, his peak bringing him to a halt as he basked in the snug embrace of your walls.

He carefully pulled out of you, letting you fall back onto the mattress before spreading out beside you. His hair smelled of sweat as it fanned out next to your head, your breathing still rapid as you tried to calm your nerves. He reached over and grabbed your hand, bringing it up as his thumb ran along the back and he admired the limp bend of your fingers. You closed your eyes, trying to dissociate from the unusual tenderness. 

It was too late to turn back.

* * *

 

It was after closing time. Pepper and Tony had left for some gala or another and the top floor of the tower felt eerily empty. You had agreed to stay late and finish up some work Pepper had deemed too tedious for her own eyes. It was well enough as it allowed you some time alone; away from Bucky. It was also the perfect opportunity. The very one you had been waiting for.

You finished the list Pepper had left easily enough, letting Bucky know why you would be late. You doubted he would come check on you only twenty minutes after your usual dismissal. You had told him an hour knowing it would be less. You stood, listening to the silence of the office. One step, two, three. When you were on the other side of the desk, you felt more confident. No ding of the elevator, no ringing of the phone, all was still.

You crept over to the back hallway, the same where you had met Steve, the recollection of his hungry eyes watching you sent a chill up your back. You reached into the pocket of your blouse, the burner phone still hidden where you had tucked it. You glanced one last time down the hall and raised your finger tentatively to the keypad. You punched in the code you had memorized while Steve had fucked you in the file room, relieved that it had not since been reset. The door slid easily open and you stepped inside quickly.

The door closed, you turned to pass by the aisles of cabinets, each with a category, security rating, and alphabetical assignment. It took a few tries before you found what you were looking for. Or what you  _hoped_  you needed. You opened the drawer with the large golden B on its face, thumbing through the folders;  _Barnes, James Buchanan._  Your hand froze as you considered the file. It could be nothing but it could also be something.

You knelt down on the floor, opening the folder and spreading out the papers within; each tabbed a different colour. You lifted the paperclipped bundle topped by a type profile with a title in big bold letters:  _THE WINTER SOLDIER_. You smiled as your hand shook and you pulled out the burner, readying the camera as it focused on the first sheet. Methodically you went through and snapped a pic of each page, both sides. You reassembled the folder and tucked it back into its drawer. You weren’t sure if there was anything there but you would find out soon enough.


	33. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is forced into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long road and it so bittersweet to post this. I don’t want to say goodbye but all good things must come to an end. I really hope you guys enjoy the ending. Please see the notes at the end of the chapter as for now, I just want you guys to read and process without any worry.
> 
> Also, a short epilogue will be posted later today. Please comment if you can. I think we’ve all shared this journey and I’d hate to end it alone. I love you guys and can’t wait for you to read. :) <3

You were running out of patience. You knew you had to wait for your window but it was seemingly nailed shut. It took more than a week for you to go through the reel of pics on your burner. You would sneak to the washroom at work or rise when you knew Bucky was asleep and pore over the images. It was a desperate search at first, your hands shook as you frantically hoped for something;  _anything._  And then you got to the pages written in Russian. Google translate was a godsend but deciphering the words was still tedious. You repeated them, over and over, until you were a perfect mimic. You had one shot and you couldn't miss.

Even so, you were still trapped. Your keeper was ever vigilant and even more rapacious than usual. He clung to you even when he wasn't using your body. He was touchy and you were still unused to it. You longed for those days of rough detachment. You didn't want to lose your nerve. He was making it harder as he grew tender towards. You sometimes caught yourself slipping further into his grip. Forgetting that he was your oppressor and not your lover.

You were at your desk, chin in hand as you blindly scrolled through e-mails, ignoring the small font as your vision blurred.  _When would be the right time? Really, how were you ever to match a super soldier? You were hopeless. This had all been for nothing. A last glimmer of pathetic resistance in a dark pool._ You sighed and tapped on the butt of the mouse,  _think!_

The sound of the elevator doors brought you back to earth and you jolted up in your chair, glancing at the clock. Almost the end of the day. You were barely surprised when Bucky appeared, he had taken to checking in on you more often; in person and on the phone. You weren’t sure why he had the compulsion as you lived with him and rarely had time away from him. You still hadn’t told Allie about that, insisting on her place for your last hangout. A rendezvous which Bucky had so graciously approved.

Not far behind was Steve, he winked at you over his friend’s shoulder and you chewed your lip. You couldn’t help but think of what you had done with him in Bucky’s absence. Regret was an understatement but it needed to be done. Realization dawned on you as you looked at the pair of super soldiers. You could guess they had been conspiring for another tryst that night. Well, one of them at least. There was a seeming tension between them but you couldn’t imagine why.

“Hey,” Bucky leaned on your desk, Steve watching from the other side. Other than his usual flirtatious smirks, he was overtly irked about something. You swiveled in your chair as you looked between them. “I figured I could catch a ride home with you. Steve and I have been running around doing Tony’s errands all day.”

“I told you, I could’ve just taken you back to yours,” Steve grumbled. 

“And I told you not tonight,” Bucky lashed and you were shocked by his tone. He had only spoken to Steve like that when had nearly choked the life from you. You could gather that this was an ongoing argument, the same which had permeated the air around you. “Which is why I’m wondering why you’re still here.”

Steve chuckled. You didn’t like the sound of that. “Ah, you know I always have to make sure you get your work done, Buck,” He crossed his arms, biceps bulging.

Bucky pushed himself away from your desk and you watched him approach his oldest friend with malice; shoulders set, jaw squared, vibranium fist clenched. You were shocked by the scene, seemingly forgotten for the brewing animosity. You hadn’t seen them together in quite some time and so you felt like you had missed something.  _When had this all happened?_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky snarled.

“You tell me. When’s the last time you fucked her?” Steve dropped his arms, gesturing to you. Your head perked up and you stared between the two soldier.  _No..._

“That’s not your business. She’s mine. I take care of her.” Bucky pushed his shoulders back and the pair approached each other like dogs rearing to fight over a bone. “You worry about her when _I_ say you do.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve laughed and shook his head, glancing at you as he licked his bottom lip. “Is that why I had to take care of her when you were away, hmm? She said you wouldn’t touch her.”

Your mouth fell open and you braced the desk, readying to stand. Bucky looked over at you, furious. Your expression confirmed Steve’s admission. His eyes flashed back at Steve and he spoke in a low voice. “What?”

“Just a couple times,” Steve boasted, “Should’ve gone a few more. She couldn’t get enough.”

Now you were on your feet, slipping out of your heels as the air thickened. They stared at each other and you tiptoed around your desk, hoping Bucky’s anger blurred his awareness of you. As you reached the other side, he turned and you fell into a run. Your nylon-covered feet slipping on the polished floor as you made for the door next to the elevator. Before you could push through into the stairwell, you were pulled back, Bucky’s metal arm around your stomach. You beat on it but only hurt your fists in the struggle.

“I fucking told you,” He hauled you back into the empty lobby. “Steve was right. You fucking slut!”

You flailed as you tried to latch onto anything. “Please,” You reached out to Steve who sighed, amused by the scene. He made no move towards you and watched with blatant delight. “You can’t blame her, Buck, the girl has needs.” Steve taunted. 

Bucky tossed you away and you crashed painfully into your desk. He turned on Steve and charged towards him, the two of them meeting like bulls in a pit. They crashed into the wall and began to stumble around. “I fucking warned you. You don’t fucking touch her.” You could hear Bucky’s growl and you rubbed your midriff, searching out your purse as you leaned over your broad desk.

You quickly retrieved it and charged back towards the door. Your feet slid down the stars, the door slamming in your stead as you tried not to fall on your way down. You heard the door again as you started down the second flight and Bucky's voice barrelled around you, “Get back here!” 

You couldn’t stop. You raced on and on until you were dizzy, knocked forward by a sudden force. The air was forced from your lungs as you struggled to keep on your feet and slammed into the wall. You were turned around, vibranium fingers around your neck. 

“Looks like you’ve outlived your usefulness.” He spat and you picked at his hand desperately. “Come on.” He spun you, his hand on the back of your neck as he led you down the next flight. “Say a fucking word and I’ll snap your neck right here.”

You had tears in your eyes as you were forced onward, holding back a sob as you reached the parking garage. Everything was flooding in; the last few months of horror bleeding from you. “Keys,” He snapped and you frantically dug in your purse and handed them over. He shoved you into the car and took the driver seat. The silence was deathly as he drove; taking the the streets back to his. You were at least reassured that he wasn’t headed for a landfill.

When you arrived, he snatched you out of the car by your arm, never letting you go as he dragged you inside. Your shoeless feet were scraped and sore, the soles of your tights shredded. He marched you into his apartment and locked the elevator behind him, whipping your keys onto the floor. “Get down on your knees right now and beg me not to end it here.”

You were shaking. There was no other choice but to listen. You doubted you would be spared but you were too afraid to do anything but follow the path to its end. Your ears were ringing and you felt entirely numb. Everything around you appeared in double; as if a shadow cast by some parallel universe.  You dropped your purse and fell to your knees and hung your head, wishing you had called your mom one last time.

“I told you.” He hissed, walking circles around you, “Don’t mess with Steve.” He stopped before you, crouched and waited for you to look him in the eye. “Don’t you understand. He’d fucking kill you and throw you away like a rag doll.”

Your lip trembled as you shook your head slightly, your mind spinning. “And what are  _you_  going to do?” You challenged with a sniff, your last sliver of defiance rising to the surface, “Hmm?”

“I was protecting you,” He shook his head, “Don’t you understand? If Steve had seen that video, you’d be dead. If I hadn’t trained you first: dead. Without me, you’d be long gone.”

You dropped your head again, your bottom lip drooping as the tears streamed down your cheeks. “I’ll deal with Steve in due time. But you…” His words died off and he walked away as you wracked your brain. Remember, remember! He walked back in, a gun in hand and pointed it at you. You were quaking, ready to melt into a puddle. You stared up at him, the barrel looming in your vision. Your heart beat in a flurry and a sudden burst of clarity cleared your head. It was now or never.

“Longing,” You whispered, “Rusted,” You set your chin, “Seventeen,” Bucky tilted his head as you sneered at the gun barrel, “Daybreak,” Your voice grew louder with each word, “Furnace,” The gun trembled, “Nine,” You slowly began to rise, “Benign,” Bucky’s eyes widened, “Homecoming,” You reached out and grabbed the end of the gun, “One and Freightcar.”

The gun came loose and Bucky staggered before his entire body locked up and he stood alert before you. His blue eyes bounced back and forth and his lips moved without his permission. “Ready to comply.” He uttered in a monotone. You lowered the gun and backed away carefully. You blinked and dared to lean in closer; he was still in there but his body wasn’t his.  _Just like you._

You turned and set the gun on the table. “Sit.” You pointed to the air chair. He walked mechanically over and sat like a machine. You came up before him and stared down at him, wiping away your tears. “Look at me.” His eyes snapped up and you could see the realization. You were sure it was the same look he had seen in you that first night in your apartment. You inhaled and tried to steady yourself.

You closed your eyes and your hands bunched into fists. You opened your eyes and let out a holler, punching him as hard as you could across the jaw. “Fuck you!” You hit him again but he was barely effected, “Fuck you!” You struck him four or five times before you were out of breath. “I hate you!” You sunk down onto your knees and sobbed into your hands. “I hate you,” You repeated and looked up at him, “You knew what it was like; to be a shell of person. To have someone else pulling your strings and you just didn’t care.” You rasped, “You did it anyway.”

You rose weakly and stood over him, bending to look him straight in the eyes. “It’s over. I hope they find you like this. I hope this takes everything you have.” You spat, “I hope they use you again.” You pushed his chest so that he sagged in the chair, your gaze settling on his shining arm. Your lips curled as an idea rose in your head. “Disengage your arm.” He wanted to resist, you could see that much, but he wasn’t in control anymore.

He reached over and removed his arm, the vibranium falling across his lap. You approached him carefully and grabbed it, lifting it with effort. It was heavy. You held it up before him and smiled. “Fair trade for my soul,” You hissed, “James Buchanan Barnes, you will never see me again.”

You lobbed the arm over your shoulder and turned away from him. You glanced at the gun but thought better of using it. He had taken everything but not that. You, unlike him, were still human. You couldn’t cross that line. You went into the bedroom and pulled out the duffel you had hidden beneath the bed. You changed into the hoodie and jeans, slipping into the sneakers as you zipped up the metal arm in the bag.

You unlocked the elevator and hit the button. As you waited for it to rise, you found your purse and keys on the floor. After a moment’s consideration, you took the gun from the table. You never knew. You looked at Bucky still sat robotically in the chair. You could see his blue eyes watching you; afraid. 

“Actually,” You said as the doors slid open, “I hope they never find you.”

With that you turned and stepped out of your prison.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we’ve all been hoping for different things but I always knew what the ending was gonna be and I hope it can kinda bring the series as a whole into a new perspective. As more than dark! smut. In the end, this wasn’t just a series about Bucky and Steve being dark!, it was as much about our reader and her perseverance and I hope that shines through here. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you guys!


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue (it’s pretty short). I feel it leaves the window open but with a little closure for our reader. Thank you to everyone and this is the final goodbye to Witness and this version of Bucky and Steve. Thank you all. I really can’t put into words how special you made this fic for me. I love you!

****Before you left New York, you drained your bank account and texted your mom her instructions from your drafts folder. Your old phone was tossed in a city dumpster and you hid your hair under a ballcap. You drove for Chicago first. There, you traded your car for a VIN-less one and pocketed the money from that. You left in the direction of the West Coast before turning back towards the east, heading to Detroit where your mother waited for you.

Nearly a day of driving fueled by adrenaline and caffeine and you were in Michigan. It wasn’t the most obvious place but it was close to a border and you were confident you had thrown your trail off enough to buy you time. Besides, you weren’t sure if anyone would have broken Bucky free from his programming yet. As far as you knew, he had tussled with Steve and they weren’t on the best of terms and the rest of his co-workers had little reason to check on him.

The motel you had chosen was inconspicuous; seedy was a compliment. You hauled the duffel up to the room number your mom had sent and knocked in rhythm. You waited. The door opened inward and you were almost bowled over by your mother. You hugged her back before quickly backing her into the room. You set down the bag with a clank and sat, relieved to finally be able to rest; if even just for a few minutes.

“You made it,” She said, “You want some tea?”

“No,” You half-laughed. “I’ve had enough caffeine. Besides, we’re not staying the night.” You sat back in the chair and ran your hands through your hair. “We’ve gotta keep moving until we’re out of the country.”

“I brought all the money I have but...it won’t last us more than a year without anything else,” She supplied. She sat on the foot of the bed and leaned forward, her hand on your knee. “You looked tired, Y/N. Why are we here? Why is this happening?”

“I saw something I shouldn’t have,” You answered, “Got caught up with some dangerous people. But I’m out and I’m never going back now.”

She stared at you but accepted the vague answer. She knew you would tell her one day what you had witnessed, but you still weren’t ready. You had yet to fully process everything yourself. 

“Well, what do we do now?” She asked.

“Get a new car,” You stretched as you stood, “And figure out how to use this. Or at least look like we can.” You pulled out the gun from your belt and your mom nodded, surprisingly unfazed by the weapon.

“Easy enough,” She said.

“New names, new passports, new life,” You paced, approaching the duffel and heaving it up onto the table. “I’m sure someone in Detroit will want this.” You unzipped the bag and your mom came up beside you, looking inside at the dark metal arm.

You smiled at the possibility before you, staring down at the platelets of the prosthetic. You reached over and took your mother’s hand in your, squeezing tightly to make sure she was really there. It was all here in the same hand that had wrapped around your throat and tried to squeeze the life from you.

“Vibranium,” You explained as you resealed the bag, “That’s at least a couple million. More than enough for a ticket out of here”

**FIN**


End file.
